Pasión en el paraíso
by AstraAltair
Summary: "¿Por qué me odias tanto Mori?" fue la pregunta que le hizo el daimio de Shikoku al guardían de la provincia de Aki, quien llevaba ya 4 meses varado en una isla con él...Pareja:ChiKanari/Advertencia: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**El día de hoy les traigo otro fan fic de la serie de videojuegos Sengoku Basara centrado en la pareja de ChousokabexMotonari. Aquí les dejo las notas:**

***Tanto la historia original y los personajes son propiedad de la Compañía Capcom.**

***El género de la historia es yaoi, es decir, relación amorosa entre hombres con alto contenido sexual. Esto es, lemon.**

***La historia está inspirada en la película de La Laguna Azul o conocida en España como El Lago Azul, la cual está basada en la novela de ****Henry De Vere Stacpoole. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasión en el paraíso<strong>

**Capitulo I**

**Naufragio**

Una suave brisa acompañada de un ligero olor a salitre comenzó a soplar en el ambiente, en compañía de tenues y cálidos rayos de luz que provenían del horizonte. Esta sensación hizo que un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel despertara, quien con mucha pereza levantó la cabeza para contemplar aquel espectáculo natural de cada día.

—Que hermoso…—Susurró aún con pereza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro. No obstante, dicho gesto se desvaneció cuando escuchó la voz de otra persona.

—Veo que ya te despertaste. —Expresó un joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules entrando a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña hecha a base de palos de bambú y ramas de palmera.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con seriedad volteando su cabeza al otro lado para evitar verlo.

—Te traje el desayuno, desde que quedamos varados en esta isla, no has comido otra cosa más que pura fruta y nada de carne, así que traje pescado para que comas algo más sustancioso. —Respondió dejando sobre una especie de mesa hecha con palos de bambú, un pescado asado en una hoja de platanal.

—No necesito de tu compasión Chousokabe, así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

Ante la actitud del castaño, Chousokabe dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio, diciéndole:

—Haz lo que quieras.

— Eso haré. —Respondió el ojo miel tras virar su mirada hacia el pirata, quien ya se había retirado.

Por su parte, el hombre del parche se encontraba parado en una roca mirando el paisaje, buscando con un telescopio en el horizonte algún barco que pudiera ayudarlos a salir de aquella isla.

**-Flash Back-**

—¡Mori-sama el barco de Chousokabe está acercándose! —Exclamó el vigía del navío del daimio de Aki.

—¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Arqueros a sus posiciones! —Ordenó el daimio de armadura verde.

—¡Sí señor!—Respondieron los soldados acatando las órdenes del estratega.

Por su parte, Chousokabe les ordenaba a sus colegas que prepararan el cañón Fugoku para iniciar la ofensiva contra la flota de Motonari, quien al igual que el pirata dio la orden de abrir fuego, lo cual levantó una enorme cortina de humo con flechas y olor a pólvora en el aire.

—¡Siglos sin vernos, Mori Motonari! —Expresó el pirata sin dejar de mostrar su arrogante sonrisa, mientras que el castaño no decía palabra alguna, ni mostraba una mínima expresión en su rostro.

—…..—

—Escuché que fuiste derrotado por el cachorro del clan Takeda, dime ¿qué se siente ser derrotado por un mocoso de diecisiete años?

—…..—

— ¡Hey! ¿Acaso el cachorro de Kai te cortó la lengua?

—¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me respondes con tu lanza? —Respondió con serenidad y seriedad el señor de la provincia de Aki al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada circular.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Mori! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque con su ancla emitiendo llamas, iniciando de ese modo el encuentro entre ellos.

De repente, el cielo empezó a nublarse, lo cual trajo consigo vientos agresivos que provocaron un fuerte oleaje desatando una evidente tormenta.

—Wow… parece ser que el clima se ha puesto en nuestra contra ¿no lo crees Mori?

—Cállate y pelea—Contestó el castaño esquivando los ataques del pirata que no paraba de sonreír, cosa que le estaba irritando al notar que Chousokabe veía aquel encuentro como un juego de niños.

—No deberías ser tan amargado, o de lo contrario tu lindo rostro se arrugará rápido. —Comentó con picardía el daimio de Shikoku, descolocando al que se autonombraba "hijo del sol", cuya arma salió volando por los aires.

—Per-dis-te…—Deletreó de forma burlona el dueño de Fugoku. —Yo gano…

—Desgraciado…. —Murmuró el estratega de armadura color esmeralda con saña.

¡Cuidado! —Gritaron algunos de los hombres de Chousokabe y de Motonari, al ver como la verga del navío de éste último había sido partida a la mitad por un rayo e iba a caer sobre ambos señores feudales.

Inesperadamente, Chousokabe cubrió con su cuerpo a Motonari, quien sorprendido por la acción de éste se quedó inmóvil viendo como aquel pirata caía al mar para evitar el impacto de aquel mástil, perdiéndose en medio del bravo oleaje junto a él.

¡Aniki! ¡Mori-sama! —Gritaron ambos bandos al ver tal escena.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí?

—Vaya, al fin te dignas a levantarte, Mori. —Comentó con una sonrisa el pirata viendo al joven de piel blanca recargado en el tronco de una palmera. —Dime, ¿qué tal estuvo el desayuno?

—… Delicioso….la verdad… es que tenía tanta hambre que ni me di cuenta de lo rápido que comí.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya me imagino lo aprisa que has de haber comido ¿verdad?

—…..—

—Hey Mori, ¿por qué no vamos a nadar un rato para matar el tiempo y refrescarnos un poco del calor? Hay unos hermosos arrecifes que valen la pena ver.

—Ve tu solo, yo paso.

—Aguado, tú te lo pierdes —Respondió moviendo los hombros al ver como el castaño regresaba a la cabaña, quien una vez adentro se acostó en una hamaca que el pirata había confeccionado con hojas de palma, especialmente para él.

—Tonto… —Susurró al mismo tiempo que veía como el dueño de la fortaleza Fukoku exhibía su abdomen desnudo antes de entrar al agua, a la vez que recordaba el día en que habían arribado a este paraíso paradisiaco.

**-Flash Back-**

—¡Hey Mori! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el peliplateado un tanto preocupado.

—¿D… dónde estoy? —Susurró al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos.

—Aún no lo sé, todo parece indicar que hemos naufragado en una isla desierta.

—¿Q….? ¡¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Dijo evidentemente preocupado e incrédulo.

—Pues aunque no quieras y yo tampoco, está pasando. —Le contestó el pirata rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡No pienso pasar ni un minuto cerca de ti!—Se levantó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del parchado, quien divertido le preguntó:

—Aja… ¿y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo? Porque yo no conozco este lugar, así que habría que explorarlo para averiguar donde estamos y cómo pedir ayuda, así que si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que permanecer a mi lado.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Ni en sueños haré algo así! ¡Primero muerto antes de tener que estar junto a ti!

—Bueno, en ese caso haz lo que te plazca, sólo que al rato no me vengas a chillar de que tienes hambre o se te apareció un tiburón cerca de la playa.

—¿D… dijiste tiburón?

—Ah, es verdad, como estabas inconsciente no te conté ese detallito, pero bueno, como no quieres mi ayuda, entonces suerte. —Respondió el peliplateado dándole la espalda.

—¡Bien! ¡No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie!—Gritaba el chico de armadura esmeralda al mismo tiempo que veía como Chousokabe se alejaba de su vista.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

—Hey Mori ¿estás despierto?

—¿Qué quieres?—Respondió sin verlo a la cara.

—¿Sigues de amargado? Tú si que no tienes remedio.

—….—

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no te incumbe, así que ni se te ocurra seguirme ¿entendiste?

—Sí, sí, lo que diga su "alteza". —Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Mori no le respondió, estaba cansado de estar peleando con él, o al menos eso era lo que quería darle a entender al pirata de Shikoku, a quien vio de reojo para asegurarse de que no lo siguiera y al ver que no lo hacía, siguió su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cascada para darse un baño.

—¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? — Susurró tras meterse desnudo al agua. —No lo entiendo… pudo haberme dejado morir, sabiendo que desconozco como sobrevivir en un territorio como este…. —Cavilaba mientras se lavaba el cuerpo y el cabello.

No tardó mucho en bañarse, ya que por alguna extraña razón se sentía inseguro al no tener de cerca al daimio de Shikoku, dándose prisa en regresar a la cabaña. Para esto ya era medio día, por lo que el calor era simplemente insoportable, a pesar del baño que se había dado.

—Hace demasiado calor…. —Susurró el castaño entrando a la cabaña, en la que encontró a Chousokabe profundamente dormido en el suelo.

—No tiene remedio… —Expresó entre dientes contemplando aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida varias veces, lo cual provocó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el cual se disipó cuando el daimio de Aki sacudió su cabeza.

Al hacerlo, notó algo raro en la pared de bambúes: era una especie de calendario, lo cual llamó su atención. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que dicho papel marcaba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el naufragio.

—Esto… debe ser una broma…. —Expresó con incredulidad al ver que el transcurso que llevaban en la isla era de cuatro meses. —No…. Esto es una pesadilla….

¿Mori? —Cuestionó entre bostezos el pirata de Shikoku, quien se extrañó al ver la cara del castaño llena de pánico.

¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara?

—…. Es una broma ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—¡Esto!—Respondió al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba el calendario con tachas en cada cuadro que marcaba el día de un determinado mes.

—Ah… eso…. Ya tiene rato que lo puse ahí, pero como me mandas a la jodida a cada rato, pues ya ni te digo nada.

—¡Lo hago porque eres un idiota! ¡Pero ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que han transcurrido cuatro meses desde que llegamos a esta estúpida isla desierta?

—Ya te lo dije, como siempre me mandas a la jodida, entonces también tengo el derecho de hacerte lo mismo, ya sabes "ojo por ojo y diente por diente". —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Además, considera esto como un pequeño escape de tus deberes como soberano de Aki.

—¡Pues no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más en esta tonta isla y menos junto a ti! — Bramó sumamente enojado y tirando el mapa salió de aquel sitio.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? Que yo sepa no te hecho nada, descartando los asuntos del control de nuestras tierras. —Preguntó el ojiazul logrando alcanzar al castaño, quien viró su cabeza para contestarle de forma tajante.

—¡Porque eres mi enemigo!

—Tienes razón al decir eso, pero déjame decirte que de momento nuestra prioridad es permanecer con vida y salir de aquí.

—¡Ya te dije que prefiero morir antes de pedir tu ayuda!

—¡Entonces muérete si así lo deseas porque yo ya estoy harto de tus rabietas de niño malcriado!

De repente, el pirata cesó de gritonearle a Motonari, debido a que éste lo había callado con un fuerte puñetazo al grado de dejarle un hilo de sangre en la comisura izquierda. No obstante, el daimio de Shikoku no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el golpe, pero con más fuerza, lo cual provocó que el castaño saliera volando hacia la orilla de la playa.

Un silencio sepulcral se levantó en el ambiente de inmediato, el cual fue cortado por Motochika, quien arrepentido corrió hacia el castaño para decirle:

—L…. lo siento…. yo….

— ¡Jamás te me vuelvas a acercar…. y mucho menos te atrevas a tocarme O juro que te mato…!—Amenazó el samurai poco después de que se limpiara el rastro de sangre que le había dejado en la comisura.

—E… espera… ¡Mori!—Dijo el peliplateado tomándolo de la muñeca derecha.

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras! —Respondió al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo con la mano que tenía libre, para así echarse a correr por la orilla de la playa, aunque fue inútil ya que Chousukabe logró alcanzarlo y agarrarlo del antebrazo.

—¡Suéltame animal! —Gritaba el estratega, quien al dar un paso atrás a causa del forcejeo pisó un erizo de mar que había cerca de la orilla.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritó sin poder contener el dolor por el pinchazo en su pie derecho.

—¡Mori!—Exclamó preocupado ante el grito del daimio, quien exteriorizó unas lágrimas a causa del dolor punzante de las púas del equinodermo.

El mencionado no le respondió nada, debido a que el dolor lo privaba de cualquier cosa o sonido a su alredor. Por lo que Motochika optó por llevarlo en sus brazos de vuelta a la cabaña.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por el momento no estoy segura de que si la historia terminará en el siguiente capítulo o habrá un tercer capítulo, no lo sé; todo dependerá de cómo esté de humor mi imaginación. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño comienzo de la relación entre Chousukabe y Motonari, con quien creo que me pasé de la raya un poquito por el accidente que tuvo, en fin.**

**Ojala y no tarde mucho en actualizar. En caso contrario, espero que puedan tenerme un poquito de paciencia.**

**Sayonara!**

**ChiKaon**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Espero que bien. Bueno hoy quiero darle muchas gracias a ****Yuuniie Kuran**** por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. De verdad, te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el cual si no es muy dinámico, está lleno de sorpresas, sobre todo por parte de Motonari. He aquí las notas y unos cuantos datos culturales:**

***Por motivos de la historia hay OOC por parte de Mori Motonari.**

***Pasado de Mori semi inventado y digo "semi" porque hay unos datos históricos de la vida privada del personaje.**

***Los datos culturales se harán visibles mediante números que se encuentran de este modo: ****1**

**Aquí les van unos cuantos datos culturales:**

**1. Huaje: Conocido en algunos países como porongo, jícara, ****guaje** **o ****bule. Es una fruta que se utiliza como recipiente (por lo general para almacenar agua), cuando ésta se seca y se extrae su contenido cuando está tierno. Su forma es variable, puede ser la de un cilindro retorcido, una botella o un globo más o menos regular. Son abundantes en Latinoamérica y en algunos países asiáticos como China. Un ejemplo de guaje, es el recipiente que usa Gaara del desierto para resguardar su arena.**

**2. Pinacata: Sinónimo de tonto (al menos en esta historia), aunque Chousokabe lo usa como un equivalente de "Hijo de su puta suerte".**

**3. Okimoto. Mejor conocido como Mouri Okimoto. Era un militar y el hermano mayor de Mori Motonari. Okimoto rigió el clan Mouri cuando el padre de ambos: Mouri Hiromoto le cedió el puesto, sin embargo, Okimoto falleció a temprana edad, quedando al final Motonari como el líder del clan Mouri y por ende, como gobernador de la provincia de Aki. **

**Debo aclarar que por falta de algunos datos históricos de los personajes, me vi obligada a inventar algunos detalles que iré marcando en el siguiente capítulo. Además de que en un fic todo se vale xD**

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo y los dejo disfrutar del capítulo, el cual sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Heridas del pasado**

Motochika tomó entre sus brazos a Motonari para tratar la herida de su pie lo más rápido posible, ya que además de ser una carrera contra el tiempo para que éste no se infectara, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lo que ocasionaría dificultades para vislumbrar la gravedad del pinchazo.

—Aguanta Mori… pronto vas a estar bien…—Respondió el peliplateado poniendo al chico sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa hecha con troncos de palma.

—Ugh…. Kabe…d… dele…m…me….

—Me lleva, ya está delirando…. —Susurró preocupado al mismo tiempo que le ponía una bola de tela en la boca. —Muérdela lo más fuerte que puedas, porque esto va a doler mucho.

A continuación, el pirata tomó una especie de astilla afilada con la que empezó a extraer las púas ensartadas en el pie del castaño, quien a su vez daba gritos ahogados por la bola de tela que tenía cubriendo su boca por completo. Una vez extraídas las púas, Chousokabe agarró una botella de sake, para así rociar su contenido sobre las heridas que había producido el sistema de defensa del equinodermo.

De nueva cuenta, Mori volvió a dar un grito ahogado por el intenso ardor provocado por el licor de arroz, lo cual provocó que nuevas lágrimas humectaran sus ojos y sus mejillas mezclándose con el sudor producido por la fiebre que tenía en esos momentos. Y una vez desinfectada la herida, el daimio de Shikoku tomó otro trozo de tela y comenzó a retirar los residuos de sangre y arena, para después vendarlo con una prenda limpia.

—Apenas a tiempo…. —Dijo después de dar un respiro de completo alivio al saber que el chico ya estaba fuera de peligro. —Ahora solo queda bajarle la fiebre…. —Susurró a la vez que veía su respiración ya no estaba tan agitada, aunque seguía con muecas de dolor.

**-Sueño de Motonari -**

—Mori… escúchame con atención…

—¿Sí mami? —Preguntó un niño de cuatro años viendo a la mujer que le tendía de la mano.

—Así como el sol nos bendice con su luz cada mañana, así tú debes serlo para la nación de Aki.

—¿Ser cómo el sol?

—Sí…. Debes ser el sol que ilumine a esta provincia hacia la armonía y prosperidad, sin olvidar que eres hijo de hombres y que cometerás errores más adelante.

—Pero…

—Recuerda esto: de los errores uno aprende más, que cuando uno camina por la senda de la perfección, la cual muchas veces conduce a los hombres por el camino de la soberbia y tiranía.

—N… no entiendo mucho…. Pero…. Si tú lo dices, entonces Mori hará lo que mami le pida.

—Eres un buen niño Mori… nunca pierdas esa nobleza… ¿me lo prometes?

—¡Te lo prometo!

—Te amo, hijo.

—Y yo a ti, mami.

**-Fin del sueño-**

Poco a poco, Mori fue abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, los cuales vieron el techo de la casa.

—Un sueño…. —Susurró al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse. No obstante, un dolor intenso recorrió toda la pierna, provocando que dejara salir un gemido, cuando en ese momento….

—¿Mori? —Dijo cierto pirata con dos huajes1; uno en la mano derecha y otro en la izquierda, los cuales dejó a un lado de la entrada de la cabaña para llegar a donde el otro daimio se encontraba acostado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —Le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—N…. ¿no recuerdas nada?

—….Solo recuerdo que discutimos…. Pero lo demás….

—Pues…. Verás… durante la discusión pisaste un erizo de mar por accidente y del dolor hasta te desmayaste por tres días…

—¿T… tres días?

—Sí… pero ¿te sientes bien?

—Eso creo… aunque me duele el pie…y siento entumido un poco el cuerpo…

—Bueno, eso es normal, pero esperemos que la herida cierre lo más rápido posible.

—….—

—Supongo que has de tener hambre…

—Un poco….

—Entonces voy a asar los mariscos que acabo de pescar, mientras cómete un mango y toma un poco de agua para que recuperes un poco de fuerzas. —Le dijo dándole la fruta junto con uno de los huajes lleno del preciado líquido.

Mori no le respondió, simplemente tomó el mango en sus manos para quitarle la piel y comérselo.

—Hoy logré pescar anguilas, así que te prepararé sopa para que te reanimes. —Comentó el ojiazul mientras encendía una pequeña fogata, para así comenzar a cocinar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Sabiendo que soy tu enemigo.

—Ya te lo dije, de momento hay que dejar de lado nuestra rivalidad para sobrevivir y salir de aquí.

—Pero… deseabas que muriera….

—En la ira se dicen muchas idioteces, no lo decía en serio.

—Pero…

—Ya olvídalo ¿sí? Y mejor come, mira que ya estás desvariando por estar tres días inconsciente y por la falta de alimento.

—Torpe…. —Susurro haciendo un pucherito, antes de masticar el fruto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Por un momento hubo silencio, salvo el sonido del oleaje, el viento, el chasquido de las brazas y el burbujeo de la sopa que el daimio de Shikoku estaba preparando en esos momentos. Y durante aquella pausa silenciosa, Motonari eyectaba su mirada hacia la espalda del otro, a quien escaneó con detenimiento.

—"Viéndolo bien es muy varonil... me pregunto ¿qué clase de entrenamiento habrá llevado para conseguir esa fisonomía? Y sus ojos son hermosos, son como…. ¡Un momento! ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?" —Cavilaba en sus pensamientos, cuando en ese momento una enorme mano pero gentil, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó el peliplateado un poco preocupado.

—Estás colorado y un poco sudado.

—N… no es nada… —Dijo quitando la mano de Motochika con un manazo.

—¡Oye! Sólo estaba preocupado por si te volvía la fiebre.

—….Ya te dije que no me tocaras….

—Ay…. Es el colmo contigo….en fin, ya está la sopa, así que te la comes toda ¿entendiste? Claro, sin quemarte la lengua.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes. —Le respondió poco antes de agarrar el tazón y darle una probada a la sopa que el pirata había preparado.

—Iré a preparar los demás mariscos antes de que se echen a perder por el calor, mira que ya hasta se me abrió el apetito con solo oler la sopa. —Le respondió poco antes de seguir cocinando, cuando de repente ocurrió algo que jamás imaginó:

—Gracias…. Chousokabe…—Expresó el daimio de Aki.

Por su parte, Chousokabe no dijo nada o más bien no sabía qué decir, debido a que era algo que no creía a pesar de que lo había visto. Por lo que sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su ser y que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Eh… sí… de nada…. Supongo…. Eh… voy por más madera para la fogata, en seguida regreso. —Tartamudeó dando pasos torpes hasta dar con la entrada de la cabaña para salir a prisa.

—….. Está deliciosa…—Susurró con una sonrisa natural, la cual se desvaneció debido a que el mismo Motonari se había espantado de su propio gesto y de las gracias que le había dado al pirata. —"¿Por qué hice eso? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué sonreí?"

En otro lado, Motochika se encontraba recogiendo la madera para la fogata, aunque en realidad había sido un mero pretexto para no cometer alguna tontería enfrente del castaño y más si éste estaba mal herido.

—"Gracias…. Chousokabe…"—Resonaban aquellas palabras en su cabeza cual eco, tanto que no pudo evitar dar un grito de desesperación acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza provocado por él mismo.

—No…. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo y mucho menos hacerlo Chousokabe Motochika…. —Se decía así mismo al ver gotas de sangre en la palma de su mano causadas por el golpe que se había provocado, a la vez que se dejaba caer en señal de resignación sobre la tierra.

—M…. Mori…. —Susurró con un dejo de sofocación, debido al placer que se estaba provocando con la imagen del daimio de cabello castaño dándole las gracias, al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba con desesperación y hasta cierto punto con frustración.

—Ah…. M…. Mo… Mori…. Ah…. Así… así…. Mori…. —Jadeaba con fuerza al imaginárselo teniendo sexo con él, lo que causó que su hombría destilara semen dejándolo satisfecho por el momento o al menos eso era lo que decía su cuerpo, puesto que su conciencia decía otra cosa.

—No cabe duda de que soy un asco…. —Expresó entre jadeos con tristeza mientras veía una de sus manos cubierta de su propio semen, el cual enjuagó en un pequeño arrollo que había cerca de ahí, para así regresar a la cabaña lo más rápido posible y no preocupar al chico Motonari.

—Disculpa por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta a qué horas oscurecido. —Dijo el peliplateado entrando a la cabaña con la madera que había conseguido. No obstante, el joven de cabello castaño no le respondió debido a que dormía, cosa que enterneció al otro.

—"Pinche Mori… se ve tiernísimo cuando duerme…. Pero nada más despierta y regresa a ser un hijo de su pinacata2 suerte." —Decía en su mente a la vez que lo tapaba con su chaqueta morada al ver que éste temblaba de frío. —Que descanses…. Mori…—Susurró con una sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza antes de echar la madera al fuego y comer un poco de la sopa que había preparado.

**-Sueño de Mori -**

—Mami…

—Mori… ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —Preguntó la mujer tomando cargando al infante somnoliento que había entrado a su habitación.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?. —Preguntó el niño Motonari abrazando a su madre.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí…

—¿Recuerdas de qué trata?—Preguntó con ternura la mujer.

—Es sobre la muerte de papá….

—Oh… corazón….

—¿Por qué se murió?

Más adelante te lo explicaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar.

—…. —

—¿También es difícil de explicar lo de Okimoto3?

—Sí….

—¿Qué ocurre mami? —Cuestionó de forma inocente al ver un dejo de tristeza de su madre.

—No es nada… hijo….

—¿Segura?

—Sí….

—….—

—Hoy hay muchas estrellas. —Comentó la mujer viendo el firmamento por el balcón de la habitación.

—¿Qué son las estrellas?

—Son esas lucecitas azules que brillan en el cielo.

—Que bonitas son.

—Sí…. Aunque tú eres más bonito que todas.

—Mira… una estrella fugaz. —Señaló la señora feudal al ver dicho astro recorrer el cielo.

—¡Que bonito es!

—Pídele un deseo.

—¿Se puede?

—Claro, pídeselo y algún día te lo cumplirá.

—Pues…. Deseo que mi mami y yo nunca nos separemos.

—Dicho esto, la joven abrazó a su pequeño, quien se aferró a ella con mucho amor y devoción, al mismo tiempo que le decía.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también…. —Susurró la mujer con un dejo de melancolía mientras se aferraba al abrazo del pequeño

**-****Fin del sueño-**

—M… madre…. —Susurró el castaño viendo el techo de hojas de palma con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se secó al sentirlas recorrer sus mejillas, cuando en ese momento logró vislumbrar en medio de la oscuridad la enorme silueta de Motochika, quien yacía durmiendo de lado en el suelo sobre lo que parecía ser una sábana.

De nuevo, el chico comenzó a escanearlo de forma meticulosa, como queriendo guardar en su memoria cada detalle de aquel demonio de los mares del Oeste. Aún no comprendía el porqué se sentía tan atraído hacia él sabiendo que era su enemigo y que además tenía una personalidad contrastante, algo que lo exasperaba.

Con suma discreción y cuidado, Mori se levantó de su incómoda cama un tanto adolorido por la herida de su pie derecho y cojeando salió de la cabaña para ir a sentarse a una roca que había cerca de aquel lugar para escuchar el armonioso oleaje del mar y disfrutar de un espectacular firmamento.

—Que hermoso y tranquilo está todo…. —Susurró tras haber dado un respiro hondo.

De repente, nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y sin poder contenerse comenzó a gemir de dolor, tras recordar el sueño que había tenido momentos atrás y más al percatarse de la estrella fugaz que estaba atravesando el cielo ese instante.

—¿P… Por qué…? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando más te necesité?... ¿Por qué? —Sollozó con fuerza y mucho pesar con la cara cubierta por sus manos.

—¿Q… qué ocurre?—Dijo entre bostezos cierto pirata al escuchar a lo lejos los sollozos de Motonari, a quien divisó cerca de la playa.

—¿A qué horas se levantó?—Se cuestionó a la vez que se incorporaba para ir a verlo.

—¿Qué haces despierto, Mori? ¿Y qué haces aquí? Todavía no estás bien de tu pie…. —Expresó el peliplateado un tanto preocupado y extrañado al verlo sentado en aquella roca con vista hacia la playa.

—Oye, mínimo di algo…. —Dijo un tanto molesto al ver que Mori no le respondía, pero fue su gran sorpresa al ver como el daimio le daba la cara con una expresión de suma tristeza y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—¿Mori….?—Susurró incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo.

El mencionado no le respondió, al contrario parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, quien preocupado le cuestionó:

—¿Qué tienes?

—…. —

—¿Por qué lloras?—Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono más suave mientras lo abrazaba.

Mori seguía sin responderle, tampoco le correspondía el abrazo, solamente continuaba sollozando hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormido entre los brazos del demonio de los mares del oeste, quien a su vez lo cargó para llevarlo de regreso a la cabaña. Y con sumo cuidado, Chousokabe puso al daimio de Aki sobre la hamaca.

Había sido una noche larga y llena de sorpresas para Motochika, ya que jamás había imaginado, soñado y mucho menos ver a Mori Motonari expresar sentimientos como el dolor manifestado en llanto o darle las gracias, lo cual seguía abrumándolo por los sentimientos que había desarrollado de manera inconsciente hacia el castaño. O más bien, no es que los haya desarrollado inconscientemente, sino que no había querido admitir que desde hacía ya tiempo sentía atracción por el chico Mori.

—"Sabía que no eras de palo después de todo…."—Pensó con una sonrisa surcando sus labios a la vez que acariciaba aquellas finas hebras castañas. —Aunque me pregunto…. ¿qué clase de pasado tormentoso estarás ocultando en tu corazón como para que hayas llorado de esa forma, Mori Motonari? Es más ¿Qué o quién te convirtió en lo que eres ahora?" —Pensó el peliplateado percatándose de una brillante perla que sobresalía de las alargadas pestañas del castaño, quien de forma repentina se levantó.

—¡Pendejo, no hagas eso! —Gritó asustando ante esta acción eventual por parte del daimio de ojos color miel, quien miró a Chousokabe de una forma un tanto extraña.

—¿Y ahora por qué me miras así, tarugo?

—….—

—¡Oye responde!

Motonari no le respondió, parecía que su cerebro estaba apagado y que por lo mismo no parecía escuchar y mucho menos entender lo que Motochika le decía, quien minutos después logró deducir que el daimio de Aki estaba sonámbulo.

—Es una broma ¿verdad? —Dijo con ironía al ver la mirada vacía del chico Motonari, señal que confirmó sus especulaciones sobre el sonambulismo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando el castaño se le acercó para preguntarle algo que casi desbarata su cordura.

—Chousokabe… ¿te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo?

—Ah… Mori…. ¿por qué no mejor tratas de dormir para que descanses?

—¿Acaso no te gusto?

—N…. no es eso…

—Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres hacerme el amor?

—No es que no quiera…. Es por….

—….—

—Ay…. Mejor duérmete ¿de acuerdo? Anda, acuéstate. —Respondió tras dar un suspiro para no sucumbir ante la tentativa propuesta en bandeja de plata del castaño, a quien arropaba mientras éste le decía:

—Está bien…. Me quitaré la ropa para que empecemos.

—Ah no, eso sí que no, nada de desnudos ni de hacer cosas raras.

—Entonces… ¿te gustaría hacerlo con ropa interior?

—Mori… en buen plan…. Ya duérmete ¿sí?

—Pero….

—Shhh…. Te prometo que algún día haremos el amor ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cuándo? ¿mañana o pasado mañana?

—Ya te dije que algún día ¿sí? Anda duérmete.

—Esta bien…

—Que descanses…

—…..—

—"Algún día lo haremos….Mori"—Caviló en su mente con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que retiraba un poco de fleco de la frente del menor para así darle un tierno beso, al notar que ya estaba durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>**….**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que a mi parecer estuvo algo flojo, pero bueno, fue lo que proveyó mi imaginación. Espero que no se les haya hecho tedioso el repertorio de notas y sin más que decir me despido.**

**Cualquier duda, inconformidad o queja, con gusto las atenderé en sus comentarios.**

**Sayonnara!**

**ChiKaon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Espero que bien. **

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el cual si no es muy dinámico, está lleno de sorpresas, sobre todo por parte de Motonari. He aquí las notas y unos cuantos datos culturales:**

***Por motivos de la historia hay OOC por parte de Mori Motonari.**

***Pasado de Mori semi inventado y digo "semi" porque hay unos datos históricos de la vida privada del personaje.**

**Aquí les van los datos culturales del capítulo:**

**1. Tío de Mori. Tuve que inventar un pariente para Mori, ya que casi no hay registros de su demás parentela.**

**2. Shige, 3. Ebinosuke, 4. Bekinosuke y 5. Hikoji. Son algunos subordinados a los que Motochika se dirige por su nombre en el capítulo 6 de la segunda temporada y en el OVA de la primera temporada.**

**6. Peces Koi. Conocidos también como carpas orientales. Estos peces son considerados un símbolo de amor y amistad en el Oriente.**

**7. Kunichika Chousokabe. Fue el vigésimo líder del clan Chousokabe, y fue el padre de Motochika. Se dice que él y su hijo tuvieron muchos conflictos, debido a que Motochika poseía un carácter amable, lo cual su padre consideró como un obstáculo en su formación militar, así como en su ascensión al liderazgo del clan.**

**8. Nami Chousokabe. Debido a la falta de registros históricos de la madre de Motochika, me vi en la necesidad de inventarle un nombre, el cual significa "ola" en japonés. Lo único que se sabe de ella es que era descendiente del Clan Saitou.**

**9. Clan Amago, 10. Clan Ouchi y 11. Clan Otomo (perteneciente a la provincia de Bungo) Fueron clanes poderosos que fueron derrotados por Mori Motonari. Los dos primeros fueron engañados con acciones diplomáticas y el último clan fue derrotado ya en los últimos años de vida de Motonari, quien de esta forma logró hacerse con el control total del territorio de Chuugoku.**

**12. Susanoo. Es el dios de las tormentas y del mar en la mitología japonesa, es hermano de la diosa del sol Amaterasu.**

**13. Tosa. Era la provincia que gobernaba el clan Chousokabe, la cual perdió después de la Batalla de Sekigahara.**

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo y los dejo disfrutar del capítulo, el cual sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>**I**

**C****onfesiones**

**-Mini flash Back-**

—Chousokabe… ¿te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo?

—Ah… Mori…. ¿por qué no mejor tratas de dormir para que descanses?

— ¿Acaso no te gusto?

—N…. no es eso…

—Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres hacerme el amor?

—No es que no quiera…. Es por….

—….—

**-Fin del mini Flash Back-**

—Estúpido Mori…—Susurró Motochika frustrado antes de enfocar una lanza afilada de madera contra un pulpo, el cual se le escapó debido a que no podía evitar recordar todos los gestos del castaño. — ¡Chingada suerte!—Maldijo al darse cuenta de que el molusco había logrado escapar.

Entre tanto, Mori estaba sentado en una roca que había cerca del área en donde el pirata se encontraba pescando o más bien intentándolo, lo cual mantenía entretenido al daimio de Aki al ver como su rival estaba maldiciendo a cada rato por cada presa que se le escapaba.

—"Anda actuando muy raro desde la semana pasada…. Es más… desde ese entonces no me ha dirigido la palabra… ni se me ha acercado…"—Pensó el joven al ver la torpeza del peliplateado, a quien comenzó a examinar por tercera vez, lo que se había convertido en una especie de pasatiempo. Mientras que Motochika seguía batallando tanto en atrapar un marisco, como en tratar de controlar sus ímpetus para no irse contra del líder del clan Mori, quien tras terminar su escaneo se dignó a hablarle.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Chousokabe?

—¿Eh?

—Que si se puede saber ¿a qué estás jugando?

—Para su información "alteza" estoy tratando de atrapar nuestra comida. —Le respondió un tanto molesto, lo que hizo que el castaño arqueara una ceja ante la extraña actitud del pirata, quien de inmediato volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tonto…—Susurró el menor creando ondas en el agua color turquesa con sus pies.

Por su parte, Chousokabe seguía sin atrapar algún pez y por ende eso le frustraba, aunque no tanto como el hecho de tener de cerca a Motonari moviendo sus pies de manera juguetona en el agua.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡Espantas a los peces! —Gritó el demonio de los mares del Oeste sumamente molesto.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Lo que escuchaste!

De nuevo, el castaño volvió a arquear una ceja, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Motochika, lo cual le extrañaba ya que siempre se mostraba alegre y de buen humor.

—"Debo admitir que se ve sensual cuando se enoja, le hace resaltar más su virilidad." —Pensó el ojimiel con un leve rubor en el rostro, ignorando por completo la demanda de Chousokabe, quien de reojo veía a Motonari que seguía sentado en aquella roca.

—¿Y ahora qué estás viendo? —Demandó el peliplateado sin cambiar su tono de voz tras haber atrapado al fin unos tres pescados y dos jaibas.

—Tus músculos. —Respondió el joven sin rodeos.

—¿Eh….?—Dijo sacado de onda a la vez que se sentaba a lado del daimio de Aki, quien le respondió:

—No lo voy a repetir. —Le contestó el castaño desviando su rostro para que el otro no se percatara de su rubor.

—….—

—…—

—Por cierto…. ¿tienes hambre? —Preguntó el pirata tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No…

—Yo tampoco.

—….—

—Oye… Mori….

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No te gustaría ver los arrecifes conmigo?

—….No….

—¿Por qué?

—No… sé nadar…

—¿E… es en serio? —Preguntó Chousokabe en shock.

S…. sí… —Contestó con mucha pena.

Ante la afirmación del castaño, Motochika se sorprendió aún más debido a que jamás había imaginado que aquel ingenioso estratega no supiera nadar, siendo que muchas de las batallas y encuentros que tuvieron habían sido en el mar.

—Es por eso ¿qué siempre mandas a tus hombres cuando se trata librar la batalla en mar, mientras les tú les das órdenes en tierra firme?

—No… del todo…—Le contestó mientras meneaba los pies en el agua.

—…. Si quieres te enseño. —Comentó el ojiazul imitando las acciones del daimio de Aki, quien volteó a verlo con curiosidad por la oferta que le había propuesto el dueño de Fugaku.

—No…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Dame una buena razón para que acepte tu rechazo.

—Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio… eres mi enemigo…. No puedo aceptar nada que venga de tu parte…—Respondió enfocando su vista hacia una fila de pececillos que nadaban en círculos alrededor de sus pies.

—Para mi eso no es una buena razón.

—Para mi sí lo es…

—¿Por qué?

—…. "La única persona en la que debes confiar es en ti mismo… Motonari…." Es lo que me enseñó mi tío.

—¿Tú tío1?

—Sí…. Después de que mis padres fallecieron, él me crío como si fuera su hijo…. Por lo que a él le debo todo lo que soy ahora….

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, no era incómodo simplemente era tranquilo, al menos para Motonari lo era, mientras que para Motochika era un tanto perturbador ante la confesión del estratega que permanecía en silencio. Y es que al daimio de Shikoku todavía le costaba comprender ¿cómo es que después de cuatro meses estando juntos en esa isla desierta, el líder del clan Mori aún no se atrevía a confiar en él, siendo que le había salvado la vida una infinidad de veces?

—Eres sorprendente… Mori…

— ¿Eh?

—Es increíble que a estas alturas no me tengas ni una pizquita de confianza, sabiendo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

El daimio no le dio respuesta alguna, ya que en cierto modo y aunque no lo quería admitir sabiendo que era cierto, el pirata tenía razón al quejarse de sus actitudes y lo peor para él, era que por más que quería abrirse a este Chousokabe, simplemente no podía. Sin embargo….

—Chousokabe…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aceptaré tu oferta… con una condición… —Respondió el joven de tez blanca levantándose de su sitio.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te acabo de contar…

—….. Está bien…. Te lo prometo….

—Bien, ahora apúrate antes de que caiga la tarde.

—Como usted ordene "alteza". —Respondió con sarcasmo el ojiazul, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción de que al fin había logrado que aquel estratega frío y calculador se abriera a él un poco.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, específicamente en la Fortaleza Fugaku, los hombres de Chousokabe seguían buscando a su respetable y entrañable líder.

—Oigan chicos…. Yo creo que ya deberíamos aban…

¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso Shige2!

—Pero…

—¡Ebinosuke3 tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos así nada más porque sí! Díganme ¿cuántas veces Aniki ha arriesgado su vida por las nuestras? ¡Yo creo que una infinidad de veces compañeros!

—Bekinosuke4 tiene razón, sería injusto abandonarlo siendo que ahora necesita de nuestra ayuda.

—Sólo espero que esté bien. —Dijo con preocupación uno de los piratas.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Shige, Aniki es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

—Es que…. Me preocupa porque si no mal recuerdo él y Mori estaban juntos cuando se perdieron en el mar.

—Es cierto Bekinosuke, ese desgraciado de Mori cayó por la borda con Aniki. —Comentó Shige apoyando la preocupación de su compañero.

—Ojala ese hijo de puta se haya ahogado. —Maldijo otro pirata de nombre Hikoji5.

—¡Sí! ¡Ojala y se haya muerto el muy maldito!

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó el jefe segundo al mando hastiado de escuchar estupideces. —¡Nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Aniki lo más rápido que podamos o de lo contrario las demás naciones, incluyendo la de Aki vendrán a asediar estas tierras más rápido de lo que canta un gallo!

Debido al escándalo de los marinos, una sombra hizo acto de presencia, a la que Bekinosuke le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la vez que se hacía a un lado.

¡¿Se puede qué rayos pasa aquí? —Exclamó un hombre de dos metros, cabello plateado y ojos azules de unos cincuenta años, quien iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y de ojos color azul que vestía un kimono morado con estampados de peces Koi6 de color naranja.

De inmediato, los marineros callaron su disturbio, lo cual hizo que toda la fortaleza flotante permaneciera en silencio salvo el graznido de las aves que merodeaban aquel lugar, entre las que se encontraba el loro de Motochika posado en el hombro de aquella dama que se encontraba al lado de aquel hombre de dura expresión.

—Kunichika-dono7…. Nami-dono8—Murmuraron algunos piratas con asombro al ver al imponente hombre acompañado de esa hermosa mujer.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Le cuchicheó uno de los piratas a Hikoji, quien le respondió.

—Son los padres de Aniki.

—¿Qué? Pero… creí que Aniki era el líder de Fugoku….

—Lo es… sólo que en casos como éste, es que toman el mando… en especial Nami-dono.

—Cállense ustedes dos. —Los calló Ebinosuke al ver que estaban aumentando el cuchicheo.

—¡Hice una pregunta así que quiero respuestas! —Demandó el hombre dejando caer lo que parecía ser una lanza con forma de ancla pero más grande.

—Chousokabe-dono, Nami-dono déjeme explicarles la situación en privado. —Dijo el jefe segundo al mando tratando de mitigar la pesadez en el ambiente.

—¡Di una orden así que…!

—Kunichika… cálmate y permite que Binosuke-san nos explique con más detalles la situación. —Expresó la mujer mientras acariciaba al loro de su hijo.

—Está bien…. Lo haremos a tu manera.

—Binosuke-san acompáñenos por favor.

—Sí señora. —Expresó el pirata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Entre tanto en la provincia de Aki, la nación estaba hecha un caos, ya que la mitad de la población estaba perturbada por la aparente pérdida del líder del clan Mori, mientras que la otra mitad estaba más que jubilosa por este acontecimiento.

—¡Idiotas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan encontrado todavía? —Exclamó el que parecía ser el segundo jefe al mando de las tropas de Mori.

—Pues verá… ya son cuatro meses y no hemos dado ni con su arma ni con su cadáver.

—Rayos…. Sin Motonari estamos completamente expuestos a la invasión de las provincias vecinas, sobre todo a las que están regidas por los clanes Amago9, Ouchi10 y Otomo11.

—….:—

—Aunque por otro lado, si asumimos que Mori Motonari murió durante el naufragio, entonces….:—Dijo el segundo jefe al mando con una media sonrisa de malicia.

—¿Entonces….?

—Nuestra nación estaría libre de la opresión de Mori Motonari…:—Concluyó el subjefe del clan Mori, quien desconcertó a los soldados los que a su vez se cuestionaban en los pasillos.

—¿Crees que el amo Mori haya muerto?

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Yo no lo creo, porque así como es de fuerte el demonio de Onigashima, así también lo es el amo Mori.

—Tienes razón, el señor Mori es incapaz de morir tan fácilmente. —Le respondió el otro soldado.

—Aunque por un lado, no sé si habrá de regocijarse por la ausencia de Mori-sama.

—Pues al menos yo si lo haría, mira que tratarnos como simples fichas de Shogi, ya dice mucho el hecho de que es un maldito bastardo mal nacido.

—Creo… que tienes razón….

—Entiendo… así que eso fue lo que sucedió…. —Dijo la mujer sosteniendo una taza de té verde.

* * *

><p>—Ese estúpido mocoso…. ¿cómo es posible que se haya dejado arrastrar por una simple corriente marina? —Dijo el peliplateado con reproche tras haber escuchado los hechos.<p>

—Por mucho que nuestro hijo sea fuerte, es un mortal como todos nosotros, el desafiar la fuerza de Susanoo12 es lo que lleva a los necios a la muerte, tú más que nadie debe de saberlo Kunichika.

—….—

—A mi lo que me preocupa es que si las demás provincias, incluyendo las de Aki inicien sus hostilidades contra Tosa13. —Expresó el segundo pirata al mando de Fugoku.

—No creo que Aki venga a atacarnos sin su líder…. —Dijo el padre del demonio de Onigashima.

—Yo también creo eso, seguramente las flotas de Aki han de estar buscando a Mori Motonari, ya que al igual que nosotros, ellos también corren el riesgo de ser invadidos por otras provincias. —Comentó la pelinegra después de darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Cierto, porque aunque quieran a su líder muerto, están obligados a buscarlo, ya que Mori es la mente maestra de todas sus conquistas. —Afirmó el peliplateado tomando sake de un cántaro de porcelana que tenía a la mano.

—Creo que tienen razón…. —Dijo Binosuke.

—Sea como sea, nos tenemos que dar prisa en encontrar a Motochika antes de que empiecen los asedios contra Shikoku. —Dijo el anterior líder del clan Motochika.

—Mori Motonari… aunque sea un líder que rige con mano de hierro su nación… sigue siendo un niño inmaduro…. —Expresó la madre del demonio de Onigashima con un dejo de preocupación.

—En esta era de caos… los niños deben actuar como hombres aunque todavía les falte madurar mucho. —Dijo Kunichika al ver en el rostro de su esposa un dejo de compasión por el líder del clan Mori.

—Por desgracia… así son las cosas…. —Afirmó la mujer mientras correspondía el abrazo de su esposo.

—"Donde sea que estés Motochika… ni se te ocurra morir…"—Meditó el vigésimo líder del clan Chousokabe viendo el atardecer a través de una ventana.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué te pasa Mori?—Preguntó al notar que éste se tapaba los oídos.<p>

—N… nada….

—¿Seguro? ¿no se te metió agua a los oídos?

—N… no es nada… torpe…

—Entonces ¿por qué te tapas los oídos?

—Es que…. De repente…. Me comenzaron a zumbar…

—Según mi madre, cuando pasa eso es porque alguien está hablando mal de ti o se está acordando de ti.

—¿Tu madre?

—Sí, aunque parezca increíble todavía tengo a mi querida madre vivita y coleando.

—….. —

—¿Y qué me dices de la tuya?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe…. —Respondió a la vez que desviaba su rostro para que Chousokabe no se percatara de su expresión melancólica, aunque el pirata obtuvo su respuesta con el silencio de Mori.

—Ah... es verdad… lo siento… no quise hacerte recordar cosas desagradables.

—Ya no importa…. Ella murió cuando tenía cuatro años…. Casi no la recuerdo…

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó el joven un tanto preocupado.

—Que sí torpe… así que deja de preocuparte por cosas innecesarias y volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Seguiremos con las lecciones mañana, ya no falta mucho para que el sol se oculte y la playa se pone peligrosa de noche, así que salgamos.

—Está bien…

—Además de que me sorprendes Mori, realmente aprendes muy rápido.

—¿Tú crees….? —Atinó a preguntar un tanto apenado.

—No lo creo, lo veo y lo sé, así que en pocos días ya estarás nadando como un pez.

—¿Es un insulto o un cumplido?

—La segunda cosa.

—…—

—Anda, vayamos a lavarnos el cuerpo y a preparar la cena.

—E… está bien… —Respondió el castaño con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la pequeña cascada que estaba cerca de la cabaña. Acto seguido, Motochika se quitó la ropa de inmediato para así echarse un clavado.

—¡No hagas eso estúpido! —Se quejó el daimio al ser salpicado por el peliplateado, quien entre risas le dijo.

—No seas payaso, además ya estabas empapado.

—….—

—Ya métete ¿sí?

—No hasta que te des la vuelta.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que me veas desnudo.

—Pff…. ¡Por favor Mori! ¡Estás actuando peor que una mujer!...A no ser que en realidad lo seas ¿o sí?

—¡No soy mujer! ¡Y no actúo como una!

—Entonces déjate de babosadas y ya quítate la ropa.

—¡No son babosadas y para tu información es "pudor" lo que tengo!

—Ante la respuesta del castaño, Motochika no pudo evitar un ataque de risa, cosa que molestó al daimio de Aki.

—¡No le veo la gracia, Chousokabe! ¡El que tú seas un impúdico eso no significa que yo también lo sea!

—En serio Mori… nunca pensé que fueras tan payaso.

—¡Ya deja de reírte!

—Ya en serio Mori, no hay porqué tener vergüenza si ambos somos del mismo sexo. —Le dijo el daimio de Shikoku con una sonrisa que provocó un leve rubor en los cachetitos de Motonari.

—"Ese es el meollo del asunto…. "—Caviló con preocupación al verse entre la espada y la pared, lo que provocó que se quitara la ropa al no tener otra alternativa. —"Mi cuerpo no es muy masculino que digamos… y el simple hecho de que Chousokabe lo vea me da vergüenza… "

Por su parte, Motochika mantenía atenta la mirada en aquel chico que se estaba desvistiendo con lentitud, lo cual denotaba cierta inseguridad y vergüenza en el soberano de la provincia de Aki, quien al sentirse acosado por el vistazo que le estaba echando el pirata le dijo:

—¡Te dije que te dieras la vuelta!

—Ay ni gracia contigo, en serio. —Se quejó el peliplateado dándose la vuelta, aunque pudo ver de reojo el cuerpo de Motonari a través del reflejo del agua.

—¿Ya puedo voltear su legítima y pudorosa "majestad"? —Preguntó con sumo sarcasmo, al cual Motonari respondió:

—Ya zopenco.

—En serio, eres peor que una mujer menopáusica.

—Cierra el pico, majadero. —Le respondió a la vez que se acercaba al chorro de la cascada para mojarse de lleno todo el cuerpo.

—Mientras que Chousokabe veía de reojo a Mori, quien se moría de la vergüenza al sentir las miraditas del pirata, a quien le dijo:

—¡Ya deja de mirarme, me incomodas!

—Y yo insisto ¿por qué tienes tanta vergüenza?

—…. —

—Dime…

—Odio mi cuerpo…

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Tengo un cuerpo poco masculino, es más no hay nada de virilidad en mi fisonomía!

—Te equivocas, tienes pene y eso cien por ciento masculino. Además, el hecho de que tengas un cuerpo delgado, poca musculatura, curvas que te sientan muy bien y poseas unas piernas largas y delgadas, no quiere decir que te veas mal, al contrario hace que te veas precioso y no porque luzcas afeminado ni parecido, sino porque eres muy llamativo con tu físico.

Ante la respuesta de Chousokabe, Mori se quedó sin palabras, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas que de no ser por el chorro de la cascada, el pirata ya se hubiese dado cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que creía el soberano de Aki, cuyo cuerpo era contemplado por el demonio de Onigashima.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. —Comentó el ojiazul al sentir mariposas en el estómago, así como una erección amenazaba en manifestarse, algo que además de delatarlo, incomodaría o más bien espantaría al chico de tez lechosa, quien le respondió.

—Sí… además de que ya está oscureciendo, me está empezando a dar hambre. —Dijo el castaño saliendo del chorro de agua un tanto apenado al verse obligado a exhibir su desnudez frente a Motochika, quien le dijo:

—Oye, ten cuidado con las piedras porque están res…

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el joven al resbalarse con una de las piedras al tratar de salir de aquel lago.

—¿Ya ves? Te lo dije. —Respondió el peliplateado con una sonrisa, tras sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al agua de una forma dolorosa.

Motonari no le respondió, debido a que estaba completamente rojo de la cara al darse cuenta de que la distancia entre el rostro de Chousokabe y el suyo era relativamente corta, lo que también puso nervioso al pirata al percatarse de ello. Y en un intento de alejarse, ambos rozaron de forma leve sus labios, lo cual ocasionó que ambos se espantaran y por ende chocaran sus frentes.

—A… ay…. —Se quejaron ambos después del repentino golpazo.

—L… lo siento… no quise… —Apresuró a decir el ojiazul completamente colorado, después de haberse sobado la frente.

Por su parte, Mori no dio respuesta, debido a que había quedado en shock por lo que había ocurrido, lo que preocupó mucho al daimio de la provincia de Tosa.

—M… ¿Mori?

—Vámonos… ya es de noche…—Atinó a decir el castaño con un tono seco pero aún sin salir de su shock.

—T… tienes razón…. —Respondió el joven marino con un dejo de preocupación por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, lo que causó un silencio entre los dos por el resto de la noche.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítul<strong>**o, porque todo parece ser que mi imaginación está muy activa con esta historia que a lo mucho será de cinco capítulos, bueno por el momento ese el monto estipulado. De nuevo, espero que no se les haya hecho tedioso el repertorio de notas y sin más que decir me despido. El próximo capítulo habrá lemon o si no es que lime, cualquiera de los dos, sino me linchan xD**

**Cualquier duda, inconformidad o queja, con gusto las atenderé en sus comentarios.**

**Sayonnara!**

**ChiKaon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Espero que bien. **

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo**** 4, el cual a mi consideración es muy dinámico, está lleno de sorpresas (por parte de nuestros protas xdxdxd), pero sobre todo lleno de romance y cursilería (no sé ustedes, pero a mi parecer si me pasé de cursi xDXD).**

**En fin, en esta ocasión solo vendrán pocas notas y un dato cultural:**

***Por motivos de la historia hay OOC por parte de Mori Motonari.**

**El ****dato cultural del capítulo:**

**Suzuo:**** A falta de datos históricos sobre la madre de Mori, decidí ponerle el nombre del castillo en donde dio a luz a Motonari, ya que también era el lugar en donde ella moraba antes de trasladarse con su esposo y Mori a la provincia de Aki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>**V**

**Corazón de carne**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente en la cascada y por lo mismo ambos náufragos seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, lo cual empezó a exasperar a cierto peliplateado que se mecía en la hamaca viendo el techo de la cabaña. Mientras que el chico Mori caminaba por la orilla de la playa recogiendo las conchas más llamativas, a la vez que sus pies eran tocados por el agua que era mecida por las olas.

Y mientras caminaba por la orilla, no paraba de tocarse el borde de sus labios a la vez que su rostro se teñía de un color rosa, moviendo de vez en cuando sus ojos color miel hacia donde se encontraba el peliplateado, quien por su parte seguía divagando mientras se mecía en aquella hamaca.

—Si seré idiota… ahora definitivamente me mandará a la jodida. —Maldijo su suerte a la vez que se incorporaba de aquella hamaca, para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba una palmera.

No obstante, al subirse a la palmera para alcanzar un coco, casi se cae al divisar al castaño quitándose la ropa para luego meterse al agua de color turquesa, la cual hacía resaltar la esbelta figura del daimio de Aki, quien al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del pirata que permanecía arriba de aquella palmera idiotizado por su propia culpa.

Era algo que no veía todos los días y menos tratándose de ver a Mori Motonari como había llegado al mundo. Y es que de no ser por su miembro, Chousokabe juraría por Susanoo que estaba espiando a una mujer desnuda. Cuando de repente pudo divisar como el castaño se adentraba en el agua tricolor. De pronto, una especie de lumbre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en un punto en particular, lo que provocó que el pirata tuviera la urgencia de bajar de aquella palmera para así entrar a la cabaña.

Ya no le importaba tener en sus manos aquella fruta tropical, sino apaciguar sus deseos sexuales por medio del auto placer. Por lo que optó en sentarse en una esquina del sitio y acto seguido, el peliplateado comenzó a masturbarse.

—Mmm... —Gemía cada vez con más fuerza, debido al ritmo que aumentaba la fricción en su miembro mediante sus dedos.

Dicho roce incrementaba conforme el peliplateado iba recordando cada situación con el castaño: como le había pedido hacer el amor con él estando sonámbulo, el beso accidental en la cascada y el haber contemplado su cuerpo desnudo tanto en aquella cascada, como en la playa.

—M… Mori…—Decía entre jadeos a la vez que empezaba a darse suaves jalones, los cuales se volvieron más fuertes al crearse fantasías con el gobernador de Aki, lo que provocó una incontrolable eyaculación que mojó parte de su vientre y sus manos.

No obstante, el pirata no se había percatado de la presencia del chico Mori, quien sin tapujos le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—A… ¡Ah! M… Mori… no te vi entrar…—Tartamudeó con evidente nerviosismo debido a que el castaño isofacto lo había descubierto.

—….—

—¿M…. Mori?

—Así que esto es lo que hace el demonio de los mares del Oeste en sus ratos de intimidad. —Respondió un tanto molesto, sin desviar sus ojos color miel del prominente miembro del daimio de Shikoku.

—P… puedo… explicártelo… y… yo…

—No necesito que me digas el porque o como te masturbas. —Contestó con enojo de manera tajante, dando por terminada la discusión.

—M… ¡Mori espera! —Tartamudeó el pirata al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el pantalón para alcanzar al ojimiel que caminaba con prisa por la orilla de la playa.

Sin embargo, el soberano de Aki se hizo el sordo, no sabía porqué pero le había molestado aquella situación, sabiendo que se trataba de algo normal y natural en el comportamiento de cualquier hombre. No, no en todos había esa clase de conducta, al menos no en él, ya que consideraba algo que iba en contra de sus principios y más ante el hecho de haberse consagrado al pacto de la pureza para con Buda, con el fin de ser un perfecto e idóneo "hijo del sol".

Pero por otra parte, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma contraria a su mente y espíritu, algo que lo abrumó en gran manera, debido a que era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba algo como la masturbación, así como el hecho de haber tenido su primer beso con una persona del mismo sexo y peor aún, con su peor enemigo.

—"De verdad… ¿lo considero mi enemigo?" —Pensó dubitativo al mismo tiempo que tocaba con la yema de sus dedos sus labios inferiores, junto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cuando de repente la voz de Chousokabe irrumpió sus reflexiones.

—¡Mori espera! ¡Déjame explicarte! —Exclamó entre jadeos tras haberlo alcanzando.

—No tienes nada que explicarme Chousokabe, así que déjame en paz. —Respondió el castaño antes de seguir con su recorrido por la playa.

—¿P… por qué estás tan molesto?

—Tú sabrás …

—Está bien, ya sé porque estás molesto, pero créeme Mori ¿cómo querías que supiera que estabas en la cabaña?

—Bien pudiste haberme preguntado a donde iba, o bien pudiste irte a otro lado para evitarme la vergüenza de verte m…ma…masturbándote.

—¡Oh por favor Mori! ¡Todo mundo se ha masturbado alguna vez en la vida, incluso los niños lo hacen aunque sea de a juego o por curiosidad!

—Para tu información, yo no soy como tú, además de que nunca he hecho esas cosas y ni las haré.

—¡Mentiroso, estoy seguro de que alguna vez te has masturbado!

De inmediato, el silencio entre ambos náufragos se desató, lo cual sirvió como confirmación en las palabras del chico Mori, de quien Motochika no paraba de sorprenderse por las cosas que le revelaba de una forma u otra.

—¿Es… es… en serio?

—….—

—¡Oh por Buda, no puedo creer que tenga ante mí a una persona que jamás se ha tocado en la vida! —Exclamó sumamente impactado por su gran descubrimiento.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —Preguntó el castaño arqueando una ceja dándole poca o más bien nada de importancia.

—Ah… pues… no… nada… lo que pasa es que… arg… no sé que decir…

—Entonces piérdete y déjame en paz.

—¡¿Y qué me dices del incidente de la cascada? —Exclamó el peliplateado un tanto molesto por la indiferencia del otro, quien de inmediato detuvo su andar.

—Como tú dijiste, fue solo un incidente. —Le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara y con frialdad.

—Ante tal respuesta, Chousokabe sintió como comenzaba a formarse un pequeño dolor en su corazón. No sabía porqué, pero aquellas palabras le habían dañado, tanto que las ganas de llorar no le hacían falta, pero apenas y pudo contenerse.

—En serio Mori ¿cómo lo haces?

— ….—

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡¿Cómo puedes actuar cómo si nada hubiese pasado? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente y frío? —Le reclamó el ojiazul con ojos que denotaban su coraje.

—Mori no daba respuesta alguna, lo cual molestó aún más al pirata de Shikoku, quien bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción por el silencio del otro, quien después de unos minutos de silencio, le contestó:

—No entiendo nada de lo que intentas decirme Chousokabe. Además ¿por qué he de darle importancia a algo que fue un simple accidente?

—En serio… ¡eres un grandísimo idiota!—Le gritó al mismo tiempo que se le aventaba a abrazarlo a modo de que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—¡Animal!—Gritó enojado el daimio de Aki al tener encima dueño de Fugaku.

—No obstante, antes de que pudiera insultarlo más, Chousokabe lo tomó del mentón por sorpresa para así juntar sus labios con los del castaño, cuyas pupilas se dilataron de la impresión al mismo tiempo que un intenso color carmín teñía sus mejillas para luego recorrer todo su rostro ante las palabras del ojiazul:

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada! ¡No entiendes nunca nada cuando se trata de sentimientos y humanismo!

—…. ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo tú…

—¡Exacto! ¡No entiendes nada de nada! ¡¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres un maldito bastardo que no captas ni un poquito de lo mucho que te amo!

Ante la declaración del más alto, Mori sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, lo cual provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza que casi podía jurar que lo estaba escuchando. Pero por otro lado, un miedo también lo invadió provocando que el castaño desviara su rostro de la cercanía del pirata, quien al igual que el menor permaneció en silencio. Un silencio que sólo era irrumpido por el armonioso oleaje y el sonido del agua que jugueteaba con las hebras de color café de Motonari.

—Y… yo…

—No lo digas… no digas nada… —Dijo con un dejo de temor en su voz el pirata de Shikoku previendo lo que el soberano de Aki iba a decirle, sin embargo…

—Tengo miedo… —Respondió el más bajo virando su rostro hacia el de Chousokabe, quien de inmediato pudo percibir confusión y temor en aquel semblante.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Le cuestionó a la vez que se incorporaba para darle libertad al menor de levantarse del suelo.

—A eso…

—¿Eh?

—A eso que llamas amor… le tengo miedo…

—¿Por qué? Si es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que un ser humano puede tener.

—Te equivocas… esa "cosa" es como el veneno… mata la mente, el cuerpo… y hasta el alma….

—Eso no es verdad, no es como tú lo describes…

—¡Claro que sí!... no puedo… no debo…. lo tengo estrictamente prohibido…—Respondió el menor con pánico al mismo tiempo que se agarraba los cabellos a modo de jalonárselos.

—Estás equivocado Mori, nadie tiene prohibido amar, porque nadie puede ordenarle al corazón lo que debe o no sentir. —Expresó con suavidad el mayor retirando con delicadeza las manos del castaño de su cabeza, quien con pánico en su rostro le respondió:

—Y… yo… no tengo derecho a amar, ni a ser amado…

—Te equivocas, al igual que todo el mundo tienes ese derecho y nada ni nadie te lo puede privar, yo te amo como no tienes idea.

De nuevo, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, lo que incomodó y hasta cierto punto preocupó al pirata de Shikoku por el comportamiento del chico Mori, quien con temor y titubeo en su voz le respondió:

—E… es que… no estoy seguro… de que haya la garantía de que pueda amar a alguien…. Porque… nadie me enseñó a hacerlo…

—… Mori…

—Lo único que he aprendido es a odiar, a traicionar, a menospreciar la vida de todo ser vivo, a pasar sobre los demás a costa de lo que quiero, a exterminar a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, a privarme de todo sentimiento que pueda desequilibrar mi integridad como líder del clan Mori….

Con cada palabra que decía el más bajo, Chousokabe sentía como se le partía el corazón de tristeza, ya que desde que había conocido a Mori, supo desde un principio que él era así, pero nunca imaginó que le doliera tanto verlo confesarse de ese modo y más al ver el temor y la confusión reflejadas en su rostro, por lo que Motochika lo abrazó de forma inesperada, dejándolo sin palabras.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti…soportar todo esto…. ¿verdad?— Dijo el joven de hebras plateadas aferrando aquel pequeño cuerpo al suyo con sus brazos.

Motonari no le respondió, todo aquello estaba abrumándolo que lo hacía sentirse extraño, débil, vulnerable, e incluso estaba tentado a corresponder el protector abrazo del pirata, quien sintió como una mano delgada y pequeña se posaba sobre su pecho con mucho titubeo, dubitación y temor, la cual tomó entre su mano áspera, tosca pero a la vez gentil.

—Ten por seguro que te voy a amar…de que te amo…

—…. No digas tonterías… no te engañes a ti mismo… tú sabes más que nadie lo nefasto que soy…. —Respondió el castaño con un tono quebradizo en su voz. —Tarde o temprano… vas a cansarte de mí, te voy a aburrir, te decepcionarás de mí, e incluso vas a odiar…

No pudo terminar de expresar su frase, puesto que el mayor lo había callado con un tierno y breve beso en los labios, para luego tomar entre sus manos aquella carita de porcelana fina y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso…. ¿cómo crees que voy a odiarte, si te estoy confesando cuanto te amo?

—P… pero… he cometido tantos crímenes…. Incluso sacrifiqué a muchos de tus hombres… no merezco el perdón de nadie… y menos el tuyo…

—Es verdad… has hecho tanto daño, que en un principio me daban ganas de matarte… pero… el estar conviviendo contigo en esta isla por cuatro meses… me di cuenta de que no eres todo lo que dices ser… y lo que en realidad necesitas es amor… necesitas a alguien que te diga lo especial que eres, que vales mucho como persona…. Aún no es tarde para cambiar… Mori…

Ante las palabras de Chousokabe, Mori comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, no sabía si era de miedo o emoción, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que algo vibró en su interior: su corazón, el cual comenzó a palpitar con fuerza como si se tratara de un tambor, al mismo tiempo que las últimas frases de Motochika retumbaban en sus oídos y en su cerebro. Y de repente, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas de manera desbordante al grado de dejar escapar un gemido acompañado de un pequeño espasmo que lo delató.

Por su parte, Chousokabe sólo se limitó a seguir abrazándolo de manera protectora mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Mori temblaba, así como sus manitas arrugaban su chaqueta morada y escuchaba como el llanto del castaño iba incrementándose al grado de soltar alaridos de tristeza y de sufrimiento acumulados de muchos años.

—Llora Mori… saca todo lo que te ha estado dañando hasta ahora… llora todo lo que quieras… —Decía el mayor con cariño, recargando su cabeza en la del castaño, quien seguía gimoteado.

—Eran las dos de la tarde cuando el chico Mori cesó de llorar. Estaba cansado en toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto que cayó dormido entre los brazos protectores del daimio de Shikoku, quien con suma delicadeza lo llevó hacia la cabaña. Sin embargo, al ponerlo en la hamaca, el menor se despertó, a quien con dulzura le dijo que se durmiera nuevamente, pero Motonari aferró su mano de manera infantil a la chaqueta de Motochika, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa por lo que el ojimiel le dijo:

—N… no… te vayas… n… no quiero estar solo…

No pudo negarse, el ver a Mori actuando cual niño que le pedía a su padre que se quedara a su lado, después de haber despertado de una horrible pesadilla, simplemente lo derritió de ternura. Por lo que optó en levantarlo de la hamaca, para luego sentarse él en ella y poner entre sus brazos y parte de su regazo al castaño, como si se tratara de un bebé al cual debía arrullar para que conciliara el sueño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se mecía lentamente en aquella hamaca.

Motonari no le respondió enseguida, por lo que Chousokabe esperó con paciencia a que el chico se despabilara un poco, quien le respondió:

—Cansado…

—Me lo imaginé.

—Tengo sueño….

—Trata de dormir…—Le contestó con dulzura retirando unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de Motonari para darle un pequeño beso, quien poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos hasta caer profundamente dormido.

Chousokabe por su parte se limitó a sonreír de alegría al haber logrado lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Cuatro meses se tardó, no fue más tiempo para que el líder del clan Mori comenzara a romper a ese corazón de piedra que por tantos años se había forjado. Iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible, sólo tenía que tenerle mucha paciencia y darle tiempo al menor de poder abrir su corazón hacia los demás, en especial a él.

De nueva cuenta, volvió a darle otro beso en la frente antes de ir a pescar y a recolectar algunas frutas para que en cuanto el castaño despertara, ya estuviera la comida lista, pues seguramente se despertaría con mucha hambre. Claro, no sin antes de ver de reojo al castaño en posición fetal durmiendo en la hamaca.

**-Sueño de Mori-**

— ¡Mira mami! —Dijo con entusiasmo un infante de cabello castaño claro, lleno de arena tanto en la cara como en la ropa y con las manos extendidas le mostró una concha de color morado.

— Oh…. ¿dónde la encontraste? —Preguntó la mujer tomando entre sus manos el fósil.

— Lo encontré cerca de esas rocas. —Respondió señalando el lugar que había mencionado.

— Trata de no alejarte mucho ¿sí?¬

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Suzou-sama1!—Exclamó uno de sus vasallos corriendo por la playa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Tenemos problemas!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Una flota del clan Chousokabe se está acercando! ¡Debe huir con el pequeño Mori lo más rápido posible!

— No, iré a ver que es lo que quiere el vigésimo líder Chousokabe4, así que ve y reúne a un escuadrón para que se prepare en atacar en caso de que sus intenciones sean antidiplomáticas.

— ¡Sí señora!

— Y otra cosa… llévense a Mori a un lugar seguro.

— ¡Entendido!

— ¿Qué ocurre mami?

— Mori escúchame, mamá tiene que atender un problemita que acaba de surgir; por favor, ve con Yamato-san y no te separes de él ¿entendido?

— Quiero ir contigo….

— No.

— Pero….

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando te dije que fueras como el sol?

— …. Sí.

— Bueno, quiero que pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de ser noble y puro como lo eres ahora ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo mami. —Contestó el pequeño con un tierno abrazo hacia su progenitora, quien se aferró por unos instantes a él, como si fuese la última vez que lo tuviera entre sus brazos para luego darle un beso en su frente.

—Sé buen niño, Mori —Le dijo la mujer retirándose de aquel sitio poco después de haberle entregado al infante a su vasallo.

—¡Mami no te vayas! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! —Gritaba con lágrimas el pequeño al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafarse del soldado, quien luchaba por mantenerlo entre sus brazos para que no se escapara.

**-****Fin del sueño-**

— ¡No! —Exclamó el castaño con su mano extendida como si deseara alcanzar a alguien.

—Tranquilo…. Fue sólo un sueño… —Contestó cierto peliplateado abrazándolo de manera protectora al ver que por poco y se iba a caer de aquella hamaca por el repentino sueño.

El castaño se aferró al abrazo del mayor, quien permaneció hincado por unos minutos, debido a que de nueva cuenta el chico Mori estaba llorando de forma silenciosa, aunque no por ello Motochika se había dado cuenta, ya que la humedad en su chaqueta delataba aquel llanto.

—Tranquilo…. Mori…. Ya estoy aquí…

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

—¿Quién?

—La amaba tanto… quería protegerla… quería que estuviera a mi lado para que se sintiera orgullosa de mí cuando ascendiera como soberano de la nación de Aki…

—Mori...—Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a cavilar ante la idea de que probablemente el chico había tenido una amante, sin embargo…

—Extraño sus canciones de cuna… sus besos… sus abrazos… ella lo era todo para mí… era mi razón de vivir…. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada… a nadie a quien proteger…

—Te equivocas… ella está viva en tu corazón… y sé que te ama y aunque no puedas verla, tu madre te cuida y ha estado y estará a tu lado para siempre… pero como ya te dije… aún puedes cambiar… estás a tiempo… además… me tienes a mí.

—M… Motochika… — Expresó alzando su rostro lleno de lágrimas con un dejo de sorpresa, así como un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿C… cómo me llamaste? —Atinó a decir el mayor también con un ápice de sorpresa.

—C… Chousokabe….

—No, no, no, di mi nombre…—Le pidió alzando con sus dedos el mentón de el moreno, quien con un leve rubor le respondió:

—M… Mo…tochika….

—Dilo otra vez… —Le volvió a pedir que lo repitiera pero esta vez más cerca del otro, quien juraba que podía escuchar la respiración del pirata.

—Motochika…—Repitió con un semblante y un tono que destilaba ternura total, que el pirata no pudo resistirse a la tentación de sellar aquella boquita color cereza con la suya.

Primero fue suave y lento, después Motochika procedió con una serie de besitos en las mejillas, frente y nariz del menor, cuyo corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensó por un momento que éste se escaparía de su cuerpo. Era algo abrumador, ya que era la primera vez que algo así en la vida le ocurría, pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse más tranquilo por las muestras de afecto que el daimio de Shikoku le estaba dando en esos momentos.

—Te amo Motonari…. —Le susurró poco después de volver a besar los labios del mencionado, cuyo sonrojo era más que evidente al ver como Chousokabe recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—M… Motochika….

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Y…. yo… no sé…. No sé como corresponderte… no sé como manifestar este sentimiento… yo…

No pudo terminar de excusarse, debido a que Chousokabe lo había silenciado con un suave y breve beso en los labios, el cual lo dejó estático por unos segundos, ya que los besos que el albino le daba eran como una droga que lo desequilibraba en todos los sentidos.

—Mori…. No te preocupes… por eso… lo harás poco a poco…

—Pero…

—Shhh… no te puedo pedir que lo hagas de la noche a la mañana…

—Es… que… quiero me enseñes… porque… como te dije… nadie me enseñó a hacerlo….

Chousokabe quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta del castaño, quien lo veía confundido por aquel gesto, ya que el pirata se mostraba un tanto shockeado por lo que había mencionado Mori anteriormente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el peliplateado lo tumbó en el suelo delicadamente a modo de quedar encima de él, quien sólo atino a decir:

— ¿M… Motochika…?

El mencionado sólo se limitó a esbozarle una sonrisa, sabía que sería un largo y difícil camino por recorrer con aquel frío estratega, pero le satisfacía la idea de poder enseñarle a expresar sus sentimientos, a poder transformar aquel corazón de piedra por uno de carne.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará….<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque todo parece ser que mí que esta historia está apunto de llegar a su fin en el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo, espero que no se les haya hecho tedioso el repertorio de notas debo aclarar que iba a poner lemon en este capítulo, pero la verdad sentí que iba a ser algo muy precipitado, sobre todo para Mori, pero el próximo**

**Capítulo ahora si habrá lemon, así tenga que escribir treinta páginas. Cualquier duda, inconformidad o queja, con gusto las atenderé en sus comentarios.**

**Sayonnara!**

**ChiKaon**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que bien. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de esta historia que espero lo disfruten. Aquí les van las notas y los datos culturales del capítulo:

*Capítulo repleto de **escenas****de****sexo****explícito****entre****hombres**, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

*Pasado inventado de personajes sorpresas, espero que les guste.

**Notas culturales:**

**1. Chuugoku-chihou: Literalmente significa "país *central*". Fue la región que estaba bajo el control de Mori Motonari durante el período Sengoku. Se le denomina Chuugoku –chihou, para evitar confusiones con la denominación japonesa "Chuugoku" para referirse a China, salvo para la designación de nombres propios como lo es en el caso del "Banco Chuugoku". Para evitar confusiones con el país chino, a la región se le añade la palabra "chihou", que literalmente significa "región*".**

*Es importante recalcar que no hay traducciones oficiales, correctas o totalmente acertadas.

**2. Shunga: Literalmente significa "imágenes de primavera", es un sistema de producción visual japonés que se encarga de recrear escenas de sexo, ya sea del tipo heterosexual u homosexual durante la época Edo (desconozco si ya existía en la era Sengoku). Su producción está directamente relacionada con el ukiyo-e.**

**3. Ukiyo-e: Literalmente significa "pinturas del mundo flotante", eran estampillas cuya técnica principal era la xilografía tallada en tablillas de madera. Alcanzó una enorme popularidad en la era Edo, principalmente en las ciudades de Edo (actualmente Kyoto), Osaka y Kioto; su tema principal era al "Mundo doloroso", alucinado en el ámbito budista y la muerte terrenal.**

**4. ****Chousokabe Kanetsugu: Era el décimo noveno líder del Clan Chousokabe, por tanto era el padre de Kunichika Chousokabe y abuelo de Motochika Chousokabe. Fue asesinado por el Clan Motoyama en 1508.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**V**

**Unión ****de ****dos ****almas**

**-Mini ****flash ****back-**

—Te amo Motonari…. —Le susurró poco después de volver a besar los labios del mencionado, cuyo sonrojo era más que evidente al ver como Chousokabe recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, después de haberle dado aquella muestra de afecto.

—M… Motochika….

¿Qué ocurre?

—Y…. yo… no sé…. No sé como corresponderte… no sé como manifestar este sentimiento… yo…

—Mori…. No te preocupes… por eso… lo harás poco a poco… —Le contestó poco después de levantar su cabeza de aquel hombro.

—Pero…

—Shhh… no te puedo pedir que lo hagas de la noche a la mañana…

—Es… que… quiero me enseñes… porque… como te dije… nadie me enseñó a hacerlo….

**-Fin ****del ****mini ****flash ****back-**

Recordaba Motonari mientras contemplaba el atardecer al mismo tiempo que acariciaba unos finos hilos plateados que pertenecían a cierto pirata de Shikoku que yacía durmiendo mientras abrazaba su pequeña cintura. Lo miró un tanto confundido por la diminuta sonrisa que Chousokabe estaba exponiendo en esos momentos.

—¿Qué estará soñando? —Se preguntó el joven mientras seguía acariciando suavemente aquellas hebras plateadas, cuyo dueño ensanchó más su sonrisa mientras susurraba.

—Mori….

Aquello lo dejó estático, aún le costaba creer que aquel demonio lo amara tanto, aunque lo que más le abrumaba era que ¿él lo amaba? ¿o simplemente fingía amarlo para buscar el mejor momento de matarlo? Estaba confundido y eso era lo que detestaba, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco para espabilar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Chousokabe se despertó ante el leve movimiento del menor al haberse zafado de su fornido brazo.

—¿M… Mori…? ¿Qué pasó…?—Preguntó el joven aún somnoliento, a quien el mencionado le respondió:

—Nada… duérmete…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Como dos horas.

—¿Qué? ¡Rayos, no hemos comido!

—Eh… yo… ya está la comida…—Respondió el joven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la vista para disimular su vergüenza.

Por su parte, Chousokabe estaba más que sorprendido: primero el saber que Mori jamás se había masturbado en la vida; el saber que era muy pudoroso a la hora de bañarse con alguien más ¿y ahora esto?

—¡¿Qué? —Atinó a decir el joven un tanto nervioso al ver que el albino no le respondía ni pío.

—¿E… en serio tú lo preparaste? —Preguntó anonadado al ver ante él un pequeño pero antojadizo banquete.

¡Sí idiota, así que deja de verlo de esa forma o sírvete tu propia comida! —Contestó con evidente vergüenza y tartamudeo en su tono de voz.

Chousokabe sólo se limitó a sonreír por la manera en que el chico de la provincia de Aki trataba de esforzarse en cambiar, quien no cesaba de azorarse por lo que había hecho. Mientras que el daimio de Tosa insistía en seguir anonadado por las cosas que Mori hacía, decía o manifestaba; era toda una cajita llena de sorpresas y misterios que salían a la luz de manera inesperada.

—Está bien, pero no te irrites ¿sí? Pero es que ya te he dicho lo mucho que me llegas a sorprender con todo lo que haces y deshaces. —Respondió tomando lo que parecía ser una brocheta de pescado asado, a la cual le dio una probada.

De inmediato, el ambiente en aquella cabaña quedó bajo un incómodo silencio para Motonari, quien entre la vergüenza y el enojo comenzó a impacientarse por ver que el otro no decía nada, ni gesticulaba.

—Sabía que esto iba a ser una estupidez… me voy…

—Mori….

— ¡¿Qué quieres?

—Esto…

—¡Ya sé que vas a decir! ¡Así que si quieres ve a escupirlo o a vomitarlo, no me interesa!

—¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado un pescado asado tan sabroso! Bueno… sin contar la cocina de Matsu-san, pero ¡En serio Mori tienes un sazón mega chingón! ¡¿quién rayos te enseñó a cocinar?

—¿Qué quién me enseñó? Pues nadie estúpido, es la primera vez en la vida que hago esta tontería de cocinar… arg… mejor vomita eso…

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a vomitar el primer guiso de mi Mori-chan y menos si se trata de la mejor sazón a lo ancho del mar Setou que he probado! ¡así que ni creas que me vas a ver desperdiciar esta deliciosa comida que con tanto esfuerzo preparaste ¿entendiste?

—… M… ¿Mori- chan? —Respondió descolocado por la forma en la que el otro se había dirigido hacia él, con un sonrojo que lo hacía ver como un tomate bien maduro.

No obstante, el mayor seguía enfrascado con la comida, lo que en cierto modo le satisfacía al castaño, quien se vio tentado en sonreír, pero más grande fue su orgullo y por lo mismo no se atrevió a gesticular de esa forma.

—…. Pues allá tú… al rato no vengas a echarme la culpa de que te dio una indigestión estomacal…

—Lo único que me puede dar son las ganas de besarte y de seguir diciendo lo excelente cocinero que eres y cuanto te amo.

—Torpe…. —Respondió el joven aparentemente molesto, pero lo que lo delataba era su rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas?

—A tomar aire fresco, hace mucho calor aquí— Dijo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

Sin embargo, Chousokabe ya conocía esa clase de pretextos, por lo que con un movimiento rápido y ágil tomó de la cintura al más bajito, quien no cabía de sorpresa por aquella eventual acción del pirata, quien esbozándole una sonrisa le respondió:

—Cena conmigo.

—P… pero…

—Anda, estoy seguro de que también tienes hambre.

—Y… yo… no tengo ham…

De repente, un pequeño ruido atrajo la atención de ambos, sobre todo la de Motochika, que sin poder evitarlo dejó salir una pequeña carcajada al percatarse de que se trataba del estómago de Motonari protestando por alimento, avergonzando al joven inmediatamente.

— ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, es que te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas y tu tripa chilla de lo más lindo.

—No digas boberías, no es… —No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que de nuevo su estómago comenzó a protestar.

—¿Decías?

—C… ¡cállate… botarate! —Respondió completamente rojo como tomate.

—Anda, no te hagas del rogar y come. —Le dijo mientras le ofrecía otra brocheta de pescado asado—Además, tienes que alimentarte bien, estás demasiado flaco para mi gusto ¿qué acaso no comes bien?

—No es eso tarado, lo que pasa es que siempre he tenido este metabolismo, además de la feminidad en mi cuerpo. — Dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba su rostro colorado.

El peliplateado sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras veía al castaño totalmente apenado mientras comía con mucha delicadeza y toda la educación del mundo, algo que en cierta forma al pirata le desesperaba, pero sabía que no podía obligar a Mori a comportarse como él, ya que la manera en la que ambos habían sido educados era totalmente divergente, lo cual era algo que le gustaba mucho. Por otro lado, el imaginarse a ese castaño de baja estatura, de delgada y fina fisonomía como había sido de niño, simplemente lo embelezaba de ternura.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le cuestionó el chico Mori al percatarse de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del otro, quien andaba en las nubes.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Ah… pues… me estaba dado una idea de ¿cómo habrá sido Motonari de niño?

—No hay mucha diferencia de mi apariencia actual a como era de niño, salvo por mi estatura. Además no es muy importante como para que te pierdas pensando en eso.

—Mori… ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a ser tan amargado?

Ante la pregunta de Chousokabe, Motonari cesó de comer, lo cual el pirata notó rápidamente que tal cuestionamiento lo había incomodado y que de inmediato provocó un silencio que incomodó al más bajito.

—¿Acaso fue después de la muerte de tu madre?

—…. —

—No… pero no quiero hablar de eso….

Un silencio breve se levantó, lo cual puso incómodo al chico Motochika, quien le respondió:

—De acuerdo.

—Chousokabe…

—¿Qué cosa?

¿Cómo es que te hiciste esa cicatriz en el costado izquierdo?

—El mencionado quedó un tanto sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta del menor, quien le dijo que lo olvidara. Sin embargo, Mori viró su rostro hacia el del pirata, quien comenzó a explicarle:

—Pues… fue cuando tenía catorce años que me la hice: un día estaba practicando carreritas de nado contra tiburones con un amigo, quien lamentablemente fue devorado por uno y pues en mi caso me llevé una mordida junto con una quemadura en esta parte del cuerpo.

—¿Carreras de nado contra tiburones? Estás loco.

—Ja, ja, ja, es una costumbre que se tiene dentro del Clan Chousokabe para demostrar cuan hombre puedes llegar a ser.

—Menuda tontera la de ustedes los varones para demostrar su hombría.

—Lo sé, a mí en lo personal me parece de lo más estúpida esa tradición, pero así son las cosas de mi padre para atrás.

—Y lo de tu ojo…. ¿cómo lo perdiste?

—De eso si no quiero hablar.

—… Entiendo…

—Quizás… te lo cuente más adelante…. ¿de acuerdo? Ahorita sólo quiero estar contigo y no pensar en los demás, más que en ti…

—Torpe… —Susurró el castaño antes de corresponder el beso de Chousokabe, quien juntó sus labios con los de él de forma romántica.

Motonari recibió de inmediato aquel arrebato en su boca, el cual fue seguido de una serie de besos mimosos en su rostro por parte de Chousokabe, para luego irse al cuello del ojimiel, quien se estremeció ante la sensación de la húmeda lengua del albino tocando su piel, la cual se enchinó inmediatamente a causa de esta nueva experiencia que en cierto modo le asustaba, lo cual Motochika notó de inmediato.

—No te asustes…

—… E… ¿eh…?— Contestó el menor descolocado por el repentino comentario del albino.

—Estás temblando mucho… ¿acaso te incomoda esto? —Preguntó un tanto preocupado por las reacciones del castaño, quien desviando su rostro un tanto avergonzado le respondió:

—Y… yo… eh… un poco…

—Yo más bien diría bastante… —Respondió el peliplateado rascándose la cabeza por la respuesta del menor, quien preocupado le cuestionó:

—¿Estás enojado?

—No. —Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza al castaño.

—No…. No… te… te… no te detengas…

—"¡Pinche Mori con esa carita no puedo negarme!"—Pensó el albino con un rubor intenso ante la expresión de ternura que le estaba ofreciendo el soberano de Chuugoku-chihou2.

—¿O… ocurre algo?

—Pues… ocurre que eres la persona más tierna, inocente y adorable que he conocido… —Le respondió el peliplateado rozando su nariz con la del mencionado.

—No me trates como a un bebé…. —Respondió con mucha pena desviando su rostro, cuyo sonrojo era evidente.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho… y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño….

—M… Motochika….

Sin decir nada más, el peliplateado reiteró a besarle el cuello a Motonari, cuyo cuerpo volvió a temblar de nuevo por esta sensación, la cual se intensificó cuando el ojiazul empezó a mordisquear levemente aquel cuello de cisne para después enfocarse en aquel pecho que estaba oculto por la camisa verde limón.

—¡Ah! —Gimió el castaño de manera inevitable cuando el pirata comenzó a apretar sus pezones por encima de la ropa.

—¿Te gusta?

El ojimiel no le respondió, debido a que se estaba tapando la boca con sus manos para acallar sus gemidos. No obstante, el mayor las retiró con delicadeza, haciéndole saber que no debía sentir vergüenza, que se relajara y que se dejara llevar por la pasión que estaba tratando de reprimir, lo que puso en un estado de confusión al chico Motonari.

—L… lo intentaré….

—Sólo trata de tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo? —Respondió el daimio peliplateado mientras le alzaba la camisa al menor, quien entre jadeos le dijo:

—… M… Motochika…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No te detengas…

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Chousokabe prosiguió a chuparle los pezones con hambre descomunal. Habían sido tantas noches de insomnio, fantasías eróticas y de sueños húmedos con el soberano de Aki, a quien había añorado tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba protegerlo… así como probar cada resquicio de esa piel de porcelana blanca, fina y suave.

—Mori… —Gimió evidentemente excitado el daimio de Shikoku mientras seguía mamándole los pezones, al mismo tiempo que una mano traviesa se dirigía hacia la entrepierna del castaño, quien rápidamente detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—N… no… no toques… no me toques… no ahí… ah… ah… p… por favor… no….

—Te va a gustar, tenlo por seguro…

Al instante, el castaño dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir los dedos del albino tocar su glande con suavidad, para luego empezar a masturbarlo con más intensidad y lujuria.

—C… Chousokabe… ah… ah… ah… —Gemía al mismo tiempo que era zangoloteado de arriba abajo por el vaivén que el mencionado estaba realizando en esos momentos.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que te iba a gustar. —Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el vaivén con su mano, a modo de dar pequeños estirones a lo largo de aquel órgano endurecido.

—Mmm…. Mm… ngh…. —Gemía el menor nuevamente tratando de acallar sus gemidos con sus manos, las cuales retiró Chousokabe.

—Ya te dije, que no debes sentir vergüenza…. Además estamos solos en esta isla, los únicos que te escucharían son los pájaros y si acaso los tiburones y los peces.

—M… muy… gracioso… zopenco… ¡Ahh! —Gritó el castaño al sentir un leve jalón a lo largo de su pene, el cual comenzó a eyacular.

—Eso es… buen chico…. —Dijo el mayor sonriente tras haber logrado parte de su cometido.

A continuación, el albino removió el pantalón del menor, quien de inmediato posó sus manos sobre su miembro en señal de pudor, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

—Eres más hermoso de lo que imaginé… —Comentó el ojiazul contemplando la esbelta fisonomía del castaño, quien le respondió:

—No… no me veas…. Por favor… Me da pena… y… no soy lo que tú dices….

—Claro que eres hermoso, al menos para mí lo eres… —Le respondió con un beso en la frente tras haber tomado el mentón de Mori para virar su rostro hacia el de él.

Por su parte, Motonari sólo se limitó a apretar sus labios, que lo tentaban a sonreír, pero como siempre su orgullo fue más grande, aunque no tanto como su decoro, el cual se hizo más grande al percatarse de cómo el pirata de Shikoku comenzaba a despojarse tanto de su chaqueta, como de su pantalón color magenta.

—Mírame Mori… —Pidió el joven tomándolo del hombro a modo de girar todo su cuerpo para que éste lo viera de frente.

El mencionado viró su rostro hacia el daimio de Shikoku, quien yacía desnudo frente a él, lo cual hizo que su rostro se pusiera completamente colorado de vergüenza al ver en traje de Adán al demonio de los mares del Oeste, quien levantó al castaño para abrazarlo.

—¿Q…. qué haces desnudo…?—Atinó a cuestionar con tartamudeo en su tono de voz que delataba lo muy apenado que estaba al tenerlo de frente en esas condiciones.

El mencionado no le respondió, simplemente tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro de porcelana para juntar sus labios con los de Motonari, cuyos ojos se dilataron así como un leve rubor rosa surcaba sus mejillas. Acto seguido, Chousokabe comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boquita de Mori, quien poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por aquella guerrita de besos, a la cual rápidamente le agarró el ritmo deleitando de esa forma al guerrero con lanza en forma de ancla.

—Mmm… Mori… —Gimió al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en medio de las piernas del menor, quien se estremeció al sentir los cabellos de Chousokabe rozar sus ingles.

—M…. ¿Motochika?

De repente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que se arqueara al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un alarido de placer, debido a que el mayor estaba lamiendo su entrada.

—N… ¡No….! C… Chousokabe… n… no…. Hagas eso… es repulsivo… no…. Ah… ah…

—Nada que venga de ti es repulsivo… no para mí…

—…. D… detente… p… por favor… —Suplicaba entre jadeos al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerza algunas hebras plateadas, las cuales jaló con fuerza al sentir como su miembro era rodeado por la boca de su amante.

—N…. ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! M… ¡Motochika! ¡Arg!

Nuevamente su pene volvió a eyacular, pero esta vez en la boca del daimio de Tosa, cuyas comisuras se limpió de aquella viscosidad que se había engullido, mientras contemplaba con deleite la imagen de aquel estratega jadeando con fuerza por la incontrolable ola de placer que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

—Mori… —Jadeó el pirata al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba otra vez entre las piernas del castaño para llevar a cabo la consumación final, la cual había anhelado realizar desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto en sus fantasías como en sus sueños húmedos.

—M… Motochika…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—D… detente…

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debo decirte… antes de seguir con todo esto…

— Dime.

— Y… yo… eh pues… yo….

— ¿Acaso es algo grave?

— No exactamente… lo que pasa es que….

— Anda dímelo, prometo no enojarme.

— Motochika… soy virgen… —Respondió el menor con toda la pena del mundo.

Chousokabe abrió de inmediato los ojos como plato, sabía que Mori era un completo ingenuo en cuanto a sentimentalismos y de cómo demostrarlos, pero no creyó que incluso lo fuera en el ámbito sexual, al menos no a tal extremo.

— ¿E… es en serio?

—S…. sí…

—…. —

—Verás… dentro del clan Mori existe la tradición de mantener un voto de castidad tanto para mujeres como para hombres antes del matrimonio, ya que es una forma de mantenernos puros ante Buda y mantener una buena posición de estatus social.

—Wow… también tu clan tiene unas ideas bien alocadas. —Respondió en tono bromista, el cual fue cortado por la preocupación de su amante.

—….—

— ¿Y qué pasa si rompes ese voto?

—Si lo hago… el honor de mi familia quedaría manchado….

Por un momento, se desató un silencio entre los dos, lo cual hizo sentir incómodo al gobernador de Aki, quien preocupado tartamudeó el nombre de su amante, quien lo miró un tanto confundido.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No… es sólo que… me acabas de poner entre la espada y la pared con esto que me acabas de decir…

—Chousokabe… mírame… —Dijo el joven posando su mano sobre una mejilla del otro, quien acató la demanda del más bajito.

—No te detengas… hazlo…

—Pero Motonari… ¿qué hay de tu honor…?

—Al garete con eso… q… quiero sentirlo… sentir… como se unen dos personas en cuerpo y alma… —Le respondió con titubeo en su tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del albino, quien sintió como una erección empezaba a manifestarse, cuando en medio de un abrazo el castaño le susurró:

—Te ordeno que ahora y en este instante estés dentro de mí…

Dichas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso para Chousokabe, quien ni tardo ni perezoso tomó las piernas del daimio de Aki, para así colocarlas sobre sus hombros y ubicar con mayor precisión la entrada del menor, quien a su vez se estremeció cuando sintió el glande del albino tocar esa zona.

—¿Estás listo?

—Ngh…. Sí…

—¿Seguro? Te noto muy tenso…

—E… estaré bien… sólo estoy un poco nervioso… por ser mi primera vez…

—Me imagino, pero no te preocupes… lo haré despacio y con cuidado para que poco a poco te vayas a acostumbrando…

—S… sí

—Tú dime si duele mucho para que lo saque… ¿de acuerdo?

—E… esta bien…. Confío en ti…

—Aquí vamos…

Poco a poco Chousokabe comenzó a introducir su prominente miembro en la diminuta y virgen entrada de Motonari, quien comenzó a respirar de manera agitada al tratar de reprimir los gemidos de dolor intenso que estaba experimentando en esos momentos a causa de la invasión del miembro de Motochika, quien a su vez hacía un esfuerzo extra por entrar en aquel espacio reducido, a la vez que su excitación se hacía más grande ante esta sensación desbordante.

—Ugh…. C…. Chou… kabe… ugh…. ¡uahhh!

—T… ¿te estoy lastimando? —Preguntó un poco asustado el albino al notar las muecas de dolor y sufrimiento que manifestaba el castaño, quien entre jadeos le dijo:

—N… no…

—¿Seguro? Porque estás muy agitado… deja que lo saque… espera…

—E… estoy bien… continúa…

—De acuerdo…

Nuevamente, el ojiazul siguió entrando en aquel angosto cuerpecito, el cual seguía tenso y tembloroso por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba probando en esos momentos. Era algo que le emocionaba y ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo al chico de ojos color miel, quien trataba de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía porque la fricción que el pene de Motochika producía al abrirse en el interior de su ano era simplemente embriagante al haber una mezcla deliciosa entre dolor y placer. Una vez adentro, el pirata de Shikoku dejó salir un suspiro de agotamiento, ya que el haber entrado al cuerpo de Motonari no había sido una tarea fácil.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el ojiazul entre jadeos.

—S…. sí… —Contestó con voz temblorosa por todas las sensaciones de dolor, placer, emoción y nerviosismo que estaba experimentando en todo su ser.

—Tú me dices para que empiece a moverme….

—S… sí…

Acto seguido, el peliplateado comenzó a apretar con sus pulgares los pezones rosados del menor, quien inevitablemente comenzó a gemir de éxtasis por este acto, el cual manifestó también con un leve movimiento de caderas que puso más cachondo a Chousokabe por la vista erótica que tenía a su merced. Definitivamente, aquello superaba cualquier fantasía y sueño erótico: tener al mejor estratega Mori Motonari meneando sus caderas con sus piernas abiertas con su pene erecto y teniéndolo en su interior, era algo que recordaría el resto de su vida.

—"Esto merece ser grabado en un Shunga2" —Pensó al mismo tiempo que bajaba una mano para comenzar a masturbar al estratega, quien a su vez no pudo evitar un gemido de placer por aquel acto erótico.

—N… ngh… No hagas eso… ¡Ahhh!

No fue por mucho tiempo aquel acto, el cual cesó con otra pequeña eyaculación de parte de Mouri, quien entre jadeos tembló ante una sensación viscosa que su ano estaba produciendo alrededor del pene de Motochika, quien inevitablemente gimió por dicho efecto.

—C… Chousokabe… y…. ya….

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… apúrate… no… puedo esperar más…. Ah…

—Tus deseos son órdenes…. Mi señor…

Dicho esto, el peliplateado comenzó a moverse dentro de su preciado niño del sol que a su vez se aferraba al cuello de su demonio del mar del Oeste, quien poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta crear un coordinado vaivén entre su cuerpo y el de Motonari que en ningún momento cesó de gemir cada vez con más fuerza, así como de terminar encajando sus uñas en el cuello de Motochika, quien cegado por el placer siguió penetrando con fuerza al castaño.

—¡C…. Chousokabe! ¡Ahhh!

—M…. Mouri… ¿te gusta…?

—S… ¡Sí! ¡Ahhh!

—M… me alegra… oír eso… —Respondió entre jadeos al mismo tiempo que le esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A continuación, el demonio del mar del Oeste levantó a su preciado tesoro a modo de tenerlo frente a él; quería apreciar sus gestos de placer, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo bañado en sudor y semen, así como escuchar su melodiosa voz gritando de éxtasis su nombre una y otra vez y poder besarlo cuando todo finalizara.

—¡M… Motochika! ¡Ahhh! ¡S… sigue! ¡Sigue!

—Motonari…

—¡Más! ¡más profundo! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ahhh!

—Ugh…. M… Motonari… ngh… —Gimió al mismo tiempo que daba estocadas más profundas y fuertes como el castaño le había pedido con desesperación.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡C…. Chousokabe!

—¡Mori! ¡Ahhh!

Ambos comenzaron a eyacular al mismo tiempo: Mori en medio de ambos vientres, mientras que Motochika lo hizo dentro de su niño del sol, quien comenzó a respirar de forma agitada hasta que pudo controlarse. Mientras que Motochika lo mimaba repartiendo besitos para tratar de relajar el cuerpo del menor, el cual temblaba de manera incontrolable.

—Mori…

— ¿E… eh…?

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo….

De nuevo, Chousokabe le dio un besito en la frente al menor, quien poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su demonio de hebras plateadas, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro le susurró antes de caer dormido también:

—Te amo… Motonari….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, específicamente en el mar de Seto, un navío avanzaba en medio del atardecer con parsimonia. Dicha embarcación pertenecía al clan Chousokabe, no se trataba de la fortaleza Fugaku, aparentemente era una nave sencilla, pero tratándose de los piratas de Shikoku era ilógico pensar de esa forma y más si el capitán de aquel barco era nada más y nada menos que Kunichika Chousokabe, quien se encontraba manejando el timón en esos momentos.

—Bekinosuke… hazte cargo del timón.

—Sí señor. —Respondió el marinero haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de hacerse cargo del timón.

—Y que nadie me moleste a menos que sea realmente importante. —Mandó el pirata azotando la puerta detrás de él a lo que parecía ser su camarote.

—Sí señor…

Una vez en su camarote, Kunichika tomó de entre sus cosas lo que parecía ser una cajita de madera pintada a mano, en la que se encontraba lo que parecía ser un viejo grabado de Ukiyo-e3 en una tablilla de madera.

—Oyuki…. —Susurró con nostalgia mientras contemplaba aquel grabado, cuya imagen era la de una mujer.

**-Flash ****Back-**

—¡¿En dónde rayos se encuentra el líder de Clan Mouri? —Exigió el peliplateado dejando caer su enorme lanza sobre la arena.

—¿Qué desea de mí Kunichika Chousokabe? — Respondió una mujer de cabello largo, castaño; ojos color miel y de piel blanca que vestía un elegante kimono verde olivo.

El mencionado quedó atónito, no sólo por la sorpresa de ver que el líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos era una mujer, sino por la belleza y la elegancia que irradiaba en su rostro y en su forma de caminar, tanto que pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba latir a mil por hora cuando la vio acercársele.

—¡¿Una mujer? ¡Muy gracioso! ¡quiero ver en este mismo instante al líder del clan Mouri!

—El líder del clan Mouri, lamentablemente falleció hace cuatro meses atrás… por lo que su esposa, Suzuo Oyuki está aquí para representarlo en nombre de toda la nación de Aki.

—Vaya, sí que es valiente al mostrarse frente al vigésimo líder del Clan Chousokabe, tiene más pantalones que su propio esposo, que ojala esté en el infierno.

—Le pido de la manera más humilde que no insulte la memoria de mi esposo.

—…. Tradicionalistas y refinados como siempre, pero también hipócritas y traicioneros.

—¿A qué ha venido, Chousokabe?

—Vine a proponerle un trato a su esposo, pero como veo que ya no está, creo que ya no serviría de nada.

—Explíquese Chousokabe.

—El trato era de que las provincias de Aki y Tosa harían un tratado de comercio marítimo en la provisión de armamento.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que nosotros tenemos una tecnología tan avanzada como la suya?

—No soy estúpido mujer, sé que su nación posee una de las tecnologías más avanzadas de todo Japón, así que más le vale que me diga ¿cuál es la fuente de poder de su tecnología?

Por unos momentos un silencio se desató entre ellos, lo que generó incertidumbre entre los vasallos de ambos señores feudales, de quienes la líder del Clan Mouri irrumpió con aquel incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo revelarle nada, ya que de lo contrario estaría traicionando a mi nación y deshonrando a mi familia. Así que le pido de la forma más atenta que se retire junto con su flota de matones.

Ante la petición de la mujer, Kunichika no pudo evitar carcajearse de forma burlona, lo cual contagió también a sus acompañantes, quienes callaron al instante de que su líder dejara caer de forma estrepitosa su lanza en forma de tridente, para luego acercarse de forma descarada a la joven, cuya expresión seguía firme.

—Vaya…. Sí que es valiente y realmente es hermosa… — Dijo el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel fino mentón entre sus enormes dedos. — Su esposo debió ser muy afortunado al tener entre sus manos un magnífico tesoro como usted.

—Por favor, váyase…. —Respondió desviando su rostro hacia la izquierda.

—No se asuste… no pienso hacerle daño… de hecho…. Es la primera vez que el Clan Mouri se gana nuestro respeto…. En particular el de usted….

—No diga disparates Kunichika, ambos sabemos que nuestros clanes han sido rivales desde la época de Chousokabe Kanetsugu4.

—Wow, sabe mucho sobre la historia de nuestro clan, cosa contraria a nosotros que desconocemos mucho del suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

—A usted… —Le susurró en el oído el líder del clan Chousokabe, cuyos vasallos quedaron atónitos cuando su líder fue abofeteado por la señora feudal de Aki.

—No cabe duda de que es usted un arrabalero.

El mencionado sólo se limitó a sonreír, algo que tomó por sorpresa a toda su tripulación, ya que por lo general aquel hombre no se tentaba el corazón con nadie y verlo portarse como un adolescente idiota frente a esa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel blanca y posiblemente sedosa.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Respondió esbozándole otra sonrisa antes de dar la orden de retirada, dejando a la castaña con un gesto de supuesto disgusto. —Espero volver a verla para que podamos platicar a gusto, no como rivales, sino como amigos.

—Pues quédese esperando, porque no pienso hacer caso a sus tontos intentos de cortejo.

De nueva cuenta, el peliplateado volvió a sentir como su corazón latía, era la primera vez que lo hacía de ese modo y más si el motivo era por una mujer, ya que ninguna de las rameras con las que se había acostado lo había hecho sentir así; lo que significaba que se había enamorado a primera vista de la señora feudal del Clan Mouri, a quien conquistaría costara lo que costara.

**-Fin ****del ****Flash ****Back-**

El hombre abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido recordando aquel encuentro con la única mujer que realmente había amado, al mismo tiempo que sostenía aquella vieja tablilla de Ukiyo-e entre sus manos como si la mujer de aquel grabado estuviera correspondiendo aquel aferramiento de parte de Kunichika.

—Ya han pasado catorce años ¿no es así Mouri Oyuki? — Susurró mientras veía por la ventanilla de su camarote la luna llena que era acompañado por la bonanza del mar en medio de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>**…****.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues como se habrán dado cuenta ¡aún no termina esta historia! xDXDXD

Je, je, pero no celebren todavía porque la verdad es que final ya está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, así que espero que no se me pongan tristes o enojados, porque tengan por seguro que esta no será la última historia que haré de esta pareja, en fin, ya no sigo revelando mis planes XDXDXD.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja serán bien recibidas en sus comentarios.

¡Cuídense mucho!

**ChiKaon**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que se la estén pasando bien en estas fechas decembrinas. Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles a todas ustedes (si hay algún hombre colado por ahí, entonces pido disculpas por cambio de sexo xDXDXD) por sus hermosos, motivadores, groseros (pero con buenas intenciones) comentarios. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo incondicional que me han dado con esta historia. Y pues, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas del capítulo:

*Conclusión de las **escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres**, son leves a las anteriores, pero aún así: sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

*Pasado inventado de personajes sorpresas parte 2, espero que les guste.

Notas culturales:

**1. Shojumaru: Nombre verdadero de Motonari, así se llamaba cuando era un niño.**

**2. Yasaburo: Nombre verdadero de Motochika, así se llamaba cuando era un niño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Prisionero**

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día y filtrándose por las aberturas de los troncos de la cabaña, unos rayos solares acariciaron el rostro de cierto castaño, quien ante esta suave calidez comenzó a despertar poco a poco. No obstante, al querer incorporarse de su lugar, simplemente no pudo debido a que cierto pirata de hebras plateadas yacía encima de él durmiendo.

—"Es verdad… anoche hice el amor con este hombre…"—Recordó en su mente viéndolo sonreír mientras dormía. — "¿qué clase de sueño estará teniendo?" —se preguntaba mentalmente, a la vez que acariciaba las hebras de Chousokabe, quien ante este suave contacto abrió los ojos.

—Hmm… ¿ya amaneció?

—S…. sí…

—Pues… buenos días. —Respondió poco antes de darle un beso en los labios a Motonari, quien de inmediato se sonrojó por aquella muestra de afecto de parte de su amante, quien le dijo:

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—B…. bien…

—Que bueno.

—…. —

—Voy a preparar el desayuno… no tardo…—Respondió un tanto apenado al darse cuenta de que yacía encima de Mouri, quien dejó salir un gemido que denotaba dolor al mismo tiempo que Chousokabe había intentado levantarse.

—¿Qué ocurre Mouri?

—D… duele… ay… a… ah…

Inmediatamente, Chousokabe captó aquel mensaje, así como la mueca de dolor que había gesticulando el castaño al darse cuenta de que aún estaba adentro del menor, quien respiraba de forma agitada por el movimiento anterior del mayor, quien se disculpó.

—Espera un momento… lo sacaré en unos instantes…

—N… ngh… no…. Todavía no…. Aún… no… aún no estoy listo…

—E… está bien….

Motochika dejó salir un suspiro para relajarse, ya que el estar dentro de Mouri lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso al tener aquella calidez rodear su miembro, el cual vibraba ante esta sensación. Por su parte, Motonari sentía nervios al tener a su merced aquel daimio de una forma tan inusual pero única y a la vez placentera, que por unos instantes se vio tentado a pedirle a Chousokabe que volviera a hacerlo suyo.

—¿T…. te encuentras bien…? Te noto nervioso… —Cuestionó el peliplateado con voz temblorosa al sentir como la excitación lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente.

Mouri no le respondió palabra alguna, ya que presentía que si contestaba, lo único que lograría era convencer a aquel pirata de que volviera a hacerle el amor. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse ante aquella tentación y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Chousokabe le dijo:

—Y… ya puedes salir…

—¿Seguro?

—S… sí….

—Está bien… te va a doler un poco….

—Poco a poco, Motochika fue saliendo del menor, quien encajando sus uñas en el cuello del mencionado comenzó a pujar de dolor, mientras que el pirata de Shikoku gemía de placer. Al cabo de unos minutos, el albino salió por completo de aquel cuerpecito, el cual temblaba de forma incontrolable.

—¿Te encuentras bien Mori?

Mori no le respondió, estaba tan adolorido que respiraba de forma agitada, por lo que Chousokabe comenzó a repartir besitos sobre la espalda de su niño del sol, quien poco a poco fue regularizando la respiración, así como la relajación sobre su cuerpo bañado en sudor y de semen, el cual comenzaba escurrirse de su entrada relativamente dilatada hasta recorrer gran parte de sus ingles.

—Me siento exhausto…. Ah… ah… —Expresó el castaño entre jadeos mientras se dejaba abrazar por aquel demonio de Onigashima, quien le respondió:

—Trata de descansar un poco… ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo poco antes de darle un beso en la frente y por consiguiente taparle medio cuerpo con su chaqueta morada.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar comida, no tardo.

—… no tardes mucho…

—No lo haré… mientras trata de descansar….

Tras haberse marchado el albino, Mouri posó su mano sobre su frente al tratar de sentir el poco calor de los labios de Chousokabe que había quedado adherido a esa parte de su cuerpo por el ósculo anterior que le había regalado, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba su pecho y podía sentirlo: era su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—¿Acaso… esto es lo que llama la gente "amor"? — Susurró el joven con un rubor en su rostro al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, antes de caer dormido.

Entre tanto, Chousokabe se adentró a la pequeña selva que se ubicaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa, para así recolectar algo de fruta. Estaba contento, tanto que las ganas de gritar de emoción no hicieron falta, por lo que decidió hacerlo al no poder contenerse.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, es más, no creía que todo lo que había pasado los dos días anteriores con Mori fuera algo real: el haber tenido el valor para expresarle su amor, tanto con palabras, como con acciones. Por lo que decidió apresurar el paso para no hacer esperar al castaño.

Mientras tanto, el anterior líder del clan Chousokabe seguía con la búsqueda de los dos náufragos, especialmente con la de su estúpido hijo como el solía referirse a él ante los demás. Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba y no sabía que era exactamente, era como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder y no precisamente era agradable y más al presentir que pasaría una vez con dar con Motochika.

—Parecer ser que el viento está a nuestro favor…. —Respondió un hombre detrás de él.

—Tienes razón, aunque no hay que subestimarlo, porque de lo contrario podría convertirse en una tormenta de improviso, así que mantenga el curso, señor Kimura.

—Sí señor, le diré a mi hijo que se encargue de todo.

—Espera Kimura. —Pidió el peliplateado al hombre con canas, quien un deteniendo su andar, le preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurre señor?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿De qué señor?

—Es sobre ese chico Mori Motonari.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese niño con usted?

—…. —

—¿Señor?

—Creo que… ese chico…. Está vivo… pero sobre todo… presiento que despertará recuerdos que he tratado de enterrar por catorce largos años.

—¿Se refiere a aquella mujer?

—… —

—Sí…. —Respondió con un dejo de melancolía.

—Pues… dependerá de usted el que reviva o no su pasado con aquella mujer a través de ese chico.

—Creo que tienes razón…. —Respondió con una sonrisa el ojiazul. —"Sólo espero que el chico no se parezca en nada a ella cuando lo vuelva a ver..." —Meditó con preocupación el adulto al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el mar y los recuerdos afloraban de nuevo.

**-Flash Back-**

—Buenas tardes —Respondió Kunichika asomándose por una ventana, que daba a la alcoba de la señora feudal de Aki que yacía sentada en un cojín mientras escribía en un pergamino.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Chousokabe? —Le interrogó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Ya le dije la otra vez que me llamara Kunichika, además… ya le dije que la quiero a usted. —Dijo el vigésimo líder del clan de Tosa.

—Pues pierde su tiempo, así que váyase de aquí.

Haciendo caso omiso, el pirata optó por entrar a la habitación de la mujer, quien sin inmutarse prosiguió con sus actividades, lo cual desconcertó un poco al joven, quien sin miramientos sacó un par de pescados secos atados a una cuerda.

—Le traje un regalo… ¿le gusta el pescado seco? —Preguntó poniéndoselos enfrente a la castaña, quien arqueó una ceja ante el inusual obsequio del pirata, quien se sacó de onda cuando la mujer le contestó.

—Usted no tiene idea de cómo conquistar a una dama ¿verdad?

—Eh… eh… pues… —Tartamudeó como un tonto al no saber qué responder.

—Me lo imaginé. —Expresó la mujer remojando en la tinta su pincel.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que debo conquistar a una "dama"? —Cuestionó con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que recargaba su brazo en la mesita en donde estaba escribiendo la mujer, quien tras unos minutos de silencio le dijo:

—Para empezar… esta clase de obsequios solo provocará que las mujeres, incluyéndome, pensemos que es un tonto, lo cual no dudo ni tantito.

—¡Oiga no soy un tonto!

—No estoy sorda Kunichika, así que guarde silencio.

El mencionado optó por sentarse frente a la señora feudal, quien seguía escribiendo como si aquel pirata no existiera, lo cual exaspero al líder del clan Chousokabe, quien rascándose la cabeza por nervios le preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿qué clase de regalos le gustan?

—…. —

— ¡Oiga!… le estoy….

—¡Mami! —Exclamó el hijo de la castaña entrando a la alcoba ignorando la presencia de aquel pirata, quien abrió los ojos como plato ante el enorme parecido que tenía aquel infante con su progenitora, quien sonriente le dijo:

—Shojumaru1 ¿qué te he dicho de tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—Perdón…pero es que te traje un regalito. —Dijo el infante con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía una hoja de papel con un dibujo.

—Que lindo dibujo Shojumaru ¿Quiénes son?

—Somos tú y yo caminando por la playa con el sol detrás de nosotros.

—Gracias cariño, está hermoso. —Respondió Oyuki de forma amorosa ante la sencillez y el cariño plasmados en esa hoja de papel al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba. —Anda, ve a jugar.

—Sí mami. —Contestó el menor con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la alcoba, cuando en ese momento la imagen de Kunichika llamó su atención.

—Mami ¿quién es este señor?

—La mujer se inquietó ante la pregunta de su vástago, quien muy inocente se le acercó al pirata de Shikoku, quien le respondió:

—Me llamo Kunichika, amiguito.

—Mucho gusto señor Kunichika, yo me llamo Shojumaru.

—¿Qué edad tienes amiguito?

—Tengo cuatro años. —Respondió a la vez que le mostraba de forma errónea y tierna el número tres con sus dedos.

—Shojumaru ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

—Pero el ya no es un extraño, se llama Kunichika. —Respondió de lo más inocente el castañito.

—Él tiene razón. — Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa burlona hacia la mujer, quien contuvo su enojo para no armar una pelea enfrente de su hijo, a quien Kunichika se dirigió como si su madre no existiese.

—Shojumaru ¿te gusta el mar?

—Me encanta, ojala pudiera ser un pez para nadar todo el día.

—Sabes, yo me la paso casi todo el tiempo en el mar ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en mi barco pirata?

—¿Eres un pirata?

—Sí.

—¡Genial, quiero ir!

—Shojumaru, ve al jardín a jugar.

—Pero….

—¡Ahora o te castigo!

—Está bien… —Respondió cabizbajo al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Te prometo que será para la próxima. —Le respondió el joven al infante para animarlo.

—Hasta luego señor Kunichika.

—Hasta luego Shojumaru-chan. —Contestó con una sonrisa el daimio de Tosa.

—Tras haberse marchado el pequeño, Oyuki se dirigió hacia el pirata con una mirada fulminante para decirle:

—Nunca vuelva a dirigirle la palabra ¿está claro?

—No es como para que me eche esas miraditas, además como su hijo dijo "ya no soy un extraño".

— ¡Váyase, no quiero volver a verlo y menos cerca de mi hijo! —Aseveró la líder del clan Mori con el brazo extendido y con el dedo señalando la ventana.

El pirata sólo se limitó a sonreír al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento, pero poco antes de salir por la ventana viró su rostro hacia el de Oyuki para decirle:

—Tiene un hijo muy inteligente y noble…. Cuídelo mucho….

— ¿Qué sabe usted de familia?

—Más de lo que usted cree saber.

—… —

—Yo también tengo un hijo, se llama Yasaburo2 y estoy seguro de que su hijo y el mío serían muy buenos amigos si se conocieran.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

—¡Señor! ¡Señor!

—Ah… lo siento señor Kimura, me quedé pensativo de nuevo.

—Estaba recordando otra vez ¿verdad?

—El mencionado no dijo nada, dándole a entender al marinero que estaba en lo cierto y es que entre más se adentraba a la ruta del naufragio, los recuerdos iban aflorando cada vez más, lo cual estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Le sugiero ir a descansar para que despeje su mente ¿le parece?

—Creo que seguiré su recomendación. —Respondió el pirata dejándole en manos el timón al anciano, a quien Bekinosuke se le acercó una vez que el capitán se había retirado.

—¿Qué le ocurre al capitán, padre? —Cuestionó Bekinosuke al anciano, quien le respondió.

—Está cansado.

Sin embargo, Bekinosuke no le creyó en absoluto, aunque decidió guardar su compostura cada vez que el mando pasaba a manos del padre de su aniki, a quien extrañaba en demasía.

Entre tanto, en la isla Mori yacía sentado sobre unas rocas contemplando el horizonte a la vez que mecía sus pies en el agua salada, cuando en ese momento unos enormes y fornidos brazos lo rodearon por atrás.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le cuestionó el joven de cabello platino de forma amorosa al mismo tiempo que le daba un besito en la mejilla.

—Shojumaru…

—¿Eh?

—Es mi verdadero nombre… —Respondió sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

—Shojumaru… —Susurró el pirata con cierta nostalgia al resonar ese nombre en su mente como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes.

—Cuando ascendí como el líder del clan Mori… me fue dado el nombre de Motonari… el cual acepté sin rechistar para poder olvidar todo lo relacionado a mi pasado… —Respondió el castaño virando su mirada hacia la de Chousokabe, quien le dijo antes de besarlo:

—Pues… me gusta… aunque…. Seguiré llamándote Motonari.

De nuevo, iniciaron una guerra de besos, primero lento, para después aumentar el ritmo de los mismos, así como la temperatura corporal y el deseo carnal con cada ósculo de pasión. Acto seguido, Motochika tomó a Mori en sus brazos para ponerlo sobre su regazo para así seguir besándolo cómodamente.

—Me fascinas. —Respondió con una sonrisa el joven de ojos azules provocando el sonrojo en los cachetitos del menor, quien le contestó con suma vergüenza.

—Ya te he dicho que no me trates como a un bebé.

—Es que eres demasiado tierno que no puedo evitarlo. —Respondió con una voz aniñada mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del menor, cuya vena era evidente que iba a explotar.

—¡Ya déjate de cursilerías! —Le contestó ya con la vena reventada de que lo había sacado de quicio.

Por su parte, Chousokabe sólo se limitó a reír ante la timidez del castaño, cuyas mejillas estaban más coloradas que las de un tomate maduro. Sin embargo, aún con todo y su mal genio, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba que fuera el rey de los tsundere del mundo. Mientras que Mori seguía consternado por las inusuales acciones del albino, quien de inmediato reiteró a besar a su niño del sol.

—¿Qué ocurre Mori? —Preguntó el albino un tanto desconcertado por la interrupción del mencionado al interponer su mano entre la boca del pirata y la de él.

—Chousokabe…. Mira…—Dijo el chico Motonari al mismo tiempo que le señalaba hacia lo lejos.

Motochika hizo lo que Mori le pidió y al hacerlo, su ojo se abrió como plato al ver que se trataba de un barco navegando cerca de ahí y aún más al darse cuenta de que las velas de aquel navío ostentaba la cresta de su clan. Acto seguido, el peliplateado corrió de inmediato hacia una pequeña loma en la que había colocado un montón de madera a la que le prendió fuego para llamar la atención de la nave. Por su parte, Mori se limitó a mirar al daimio de Shikoku haciendo señales de humo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, así como un intenso brillo en sus ojos azulados, lo cual le fascinaba.

—"Sus ojos… reflejan el azul del mar y el brillo del sol… que hermosa combinación….". — Meditaba en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba aquella mirada con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, así como un brillo opaco en sus retinas.

Por otra parte, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que aquella nave ignorara las señales de humo del albino, quería que la estancia de ellos en esa isla se prolongara más, que aquella magia que había nacido la noche anterior no se esfumara, quería estar más tiempo con aquel demonio de Onigashima, en pocas palabras… ¡no quería irse de ese paraíso que había compartido con Chousokabe!

—"¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Se supone que deseaba salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible…."—Cavilaba el chico Motonari en sus pensamientos, sin haberse percatado de la cercanía del pirata, quien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Hey Mori! ¿Qué ocurre? —Le cuestionó el chico Chousokabe al líder del clan Mori, quien casi se va de espaldas ante la cercanía descarada del otro.

—En nada…. Zoquete…

—¿Seguro? Porque la ayuda ya viene para acá. —Respondió de lo más despreocupado el albino al mismo tiempo que señalaba aquel barco, el cual significaba para Motonari el acabose de todo.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? La ayuda es para ti… no para mí.

—¿Eh? Eso no es…

—¡Claro que es cierto! Es tu clan el que ha estado buscándote, no a mí.

—Pues… quieran o no también tendrán que sacarte de aquí, porque para empezar yo soy su jefe, así que si quiero que ellos hagan micos y pericos les guste o no, tendrán que hacerlo, así que si quiero sacarte de aquí tendrán que aguantarse.

—Motochika…—Susurró de asombro el más bajito por la respuesta del pirata, quien acariciando una mejilla de Motonari le dijo:

—Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, que por nada del mundo te abandonaría… prometí que te protegería pasara lo que pasara. Además, juntos llegamos a esta isla y juntos saldremos de ella ¿entendiste?

Motonari quedó atónito por las palabras de Chousokabe, quien con ternura besó al daimio de Aki en los labios que gustoso aceptó con mucho gusto, aunque fue solo unos breves segundos.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…

—Pero…

—Confía en mí ¿sí?

—Está bien….

Mientras tanto, en el barco, el señor Kimura le encomendó a Bekinosuke el timón, así como dar las órdenes a los marineros para dirigirse hacia la isla, mientras que él iba a avisarle al capitán de la nave, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos dentro de su camarote.

— ¡Señor Kunichika!

—¿Qué ocurre señor Kimura?

—Hemos encontrado al joven Chousokabe.

—¿A mi estúpido hijo?

—Sí, señor, en estos momentos nos está mandando una señal de humo.

—Entiendo… entonces icen las velas hacia donde se encuentra. —Ordenó el adulto al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de su lecho.

—Ya se lo ordené a Bekinosuke.

—Perfecto, puede retirarse a descansar señor Yukimura, yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

—Como usted ordene Chousokabe-sama. —Respondió el anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

* * *

><p>—Parece ser que ya notaron la señal. —Dijo Chousokabe encima de la loma en la que había encendido la fogata.<p>

Mori se mantenía en silencio mientras veía a su amante sonreír como tonto mientras se acercaba la nave que estaba por arrebatarle aquellos momentos inolvidables que había tenido con el demonio de los mares del oeste se acercaba a la orilla. tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de suplicarle a Chousokabe que no se alejara de su lado, que ese estúpido barco se hundiera o que mínimo quedara atracado en la barra de arena que dividía la playa del mar en esa isla, es más… ¡ya no le importaba regresar a Aki y retomar su puesto de daimio! ¡Quería estar con él, quería compartirle sus sentimientos, quería que él le enseñara a expresarlos, quería que él le ayudara a cambiar esa imagen de líder despiadado y frío que se había empeñado en pulir durante años….! ¡Quería estar en esa isla con Chousokabe para siempre!

—¡Aniki! —Exclamaron de alegría sus seguidores tras haber arribado a la playa con sus botes.

¡Hola chicos, siglos sin verlos! —Expresó el líder del clan Chousokabe al mismo tiempo que corría hacia donde ellos estaban.

Por su parte, Motonari sólo contemplaba con aires de tristeza aquella escena llena de alegría que sentían los fieles seguidores de Chousokabe y de como éste compartía ese momento, algo que no sucedería ni en un millón de años con él. Ante estas cavilaciones Mori quedó abrumado y confundido que no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás para retroceder sin que el albino se diera cuenta. No obstante, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando el joven de ojos azules lo tomó de la muñeca, mientras le decía:

— ¡Hey Mori, ya vámonos!

—….—

—¡Aniki no! ¡No puede!

—Claro que puedo, así que cállense.

—Chousokabe no… vete… ellos vinieron por ti…

—El chico Mori tiene razón. —Expresó una voz sumamente familiar para Motochika, cuya expresión de alegría se tornó en desagrado.

—Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí… "papá"?

El mencionado no le respondió. Sin embargo, medio mundo quedó de piedra cuando Kunichika arremató un golpe en el rostro de su hijo, tal como Oyakata-sama lo hacía con Yukimura. Ante esta escena, Mori quedó un tanto sorprendido por la fuerza descomunal que poseía el vigésimo líder del clan Chousokabe, aunque optó por silenciar sus emociones.

—¡¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? ¡Estoy buscándote como loco porque tu madre está preocupada, grandísimo idiota!

—Mi… ¡¿mi madre te lo pidió?

—Mira que por mí te hubieses quedado aquí, pero cuando se trata de tu madre, no puedo cuestionarla ni negarme y menos si está sufriendo por culpa tuya.

—….—

—Bien, vámonos, la marea está apunto de subir y no me gusta eso.

—O… oye no puedo dejarlo aquí.

—Claro que puedes, es tu enemigo.

—Sé que es mi enemigo, pero tampoco es como para que lo abandone en este lugar.

—¿Desde cuándo hay que tenerle consideración a los enemigos?

—Desde que te ganas el respeto de ellos.

—¡Por favor! Este chico no merece la compasión de nadie.

—¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a la compasión, incluyendo los enemigos! ¡No pienso abandonarlo en esta isla!

—No me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho.

—¡No! ¡Dije que no iba abandonarlo en este lugar! —Dijo sumamente enojado el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la muñeca al castaño, cuyo rostro no cabía de la confusión, así como su asombro, el cual se hizo más grande, cuando Motochika dijo lo siguiente:

—¡Yo soy el líder del Clan Chousokabe y haré lo que se me venga la gana!

—¡Y yo te recuerdo que soy el capitán de esta expedición, así que por lo tanto el que manda aquí soy yo!

—¡Como si me importara mucho!

De repente, el hombre de cincuenta años volteó a darle otro golpe, pero fue su sorpresa cuando Mori intervino rápidamente para evitar tal acción, lo cual también desconcertó al peliplateado, sobre todo cuando pensó que Motonari iba a quedar estampado en algún sitio después de ser golpeado por su padre, quien justo a tiempo detuvo su ataque, dejando anonadados a su hijo y a los seguidores de éste.

—Me quedaré en esta isla... —Respondió el joven con un semblante firme pero manso, algo que nunca había mostrado frente al mundo y menos ante el enemigo.

Kunichika no pudo responderle, no al menos con ese semblante firme pero manso, además de quedar impactado con ¿la belleza? Sí, era lo que veía en Mori Motonari: una auténtica belleza exótica que podía competir contra los tesoros más codiciables de todos los mares. Asimismo, el extraordinario parecido al de la anterior daimio del clan de Chuugoku era indiscutible, tanto que no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de nervios y emoción al tener enfrente de él a la mismísima imagen viva de aquella mujer que había amado por tantos años.

—Está bien… vendrás con nosotros…. ¡pero como mí prisionero! —Enfatizó en voz alta, aclarándoles a todos (sobre todo a su hijo) que él en esos momentos estaba al mando de aquel navío.

Por lo que optó en esposarle las manos con unos grilletes con cadenas de hierro para luego dirigirse con él hacia adentro de los botes. Mientras que Motochika estaba más que molesto con su padre por la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas. Sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen por el bien de Mori, quien permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto hacia el barco del clan Chousokabe, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con cierta nostalgia aquella isla en la que había compartido experiencias y momentos íntimos con el vigésimo primer líder del clan de piratas del Mar Setou.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (a pesar de haber sido un tanto corto) y pues como se habrán dado cuenta ¡aún no termina esta historia! xDXDXD<p>

Bueno, este ha sido el último capítulo de este año (más no de la historia, claro está). Así que no me queda otra cosa más que desearles una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! Y un ¡Próspero y muy bien bendecido Año Nuevo! Espero que se la pasen en grande con sus familias y amigos.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja serán bien recibidas en sus comentarios.

¡Cuídense mucho!

¡Feliz Navidad! Y un ¡Próspero y Año Nuevo!

**Las quiere mucho **

**ChiKaon**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Espero que este año 2012 esté lleno de éxitos para todos ustedes. Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles a todas ustedes (si hay algún hombre colado por ahí, entonces pido disculpas nuevamente por cambio de sexo xDXDXD) por sus hermosos, motivadores, groseros (pero con buenas intenciones) comentarios. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo incondicional que me han dado con esta historia.

En esta ocasión les traigo el capítulo 7 como regalo en conmemoración al Día de Reyes Magos: una tradición muy hermosa en donde a los niños de Latinoamérica los Reyes Magos les llevan regalos (básicamente es el equivalente a Santa Claus en Navidad) y también se come la famosa Rosca de Reyes con chocolate (al menos aquí en México, no sé como sea en los demás países latinos). Así que aquí la Reina Maga ChiKa-chan les trae su regalito aunque algunos ya dejamos de ser niños XDXD, espero que lo disfruten.

Y pues, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas culturales del capítulo:

Notas culturales:

**Brontofóbico: Persona que tiene fobia a los truenos y rayos.**

***En esta ocasión no hay mucho que decir en cuanto a datos extra, bueno más adelante sabrán el porqué XDXD***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**Tormenta**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Motochika y Motonari fueron rescatados de aquella isla en la que habían naufragado. Sin embargo, desde ese entonces, Motochika estaba más que molesto con su padre por haber tomado la determinación de esclavizar a Motonari, a quien tenía prohibido ver durante todo el trayecto, lo cual lo llenaba aún más de rabia.

Pero era de esperarse, ya que se trataba del barco de su clan, quien sentía un gran odio hacia el líder del clan Mori y que por desgracia él no podía cambiar ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar preocupado por el castaño que yacía encerrado en la mazmorra del navío, la cual no era nada agradable.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con tus berrinchitos? —Le interrogó la voz de su padre atrás de él, a quien ni pío le dijo.

—Debes entender que ese chico no es como tú, es una persona que sólo piensa en si mismo y pisotea a los demás con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

**-Micro Flash Back-**

—Lo único que he aprendido es a odiar, a traicionar, a menospreciar la vida de todo ser vivo, a pasar sobre los demás a costa de lo que quiero, a exterminar a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, a privarme de todo sentimiento que pueda desequilibrar mi integridad como líder del clan Mori….

—Debió ser muy duro para ti…soportar todo esto…. ¿verdad?— Dijo el joven de hebras plateadas aferrando aquel pequeño cuerpo al suyo con sus brazos.

**-Fin del micro Flash Back-**

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es así en realidad? —Le cuestionó el peliplateado con coraje reflejado en su rostro.

No hace falta saberlo, tú mismo viste la clase de atrocidades que hizo cuando se apoderó de Fuugaku gracias a la ayuda de Toyotomi y lo transformó en la peor de las armas para hacerse del país entero a costa de las vidas de gente inocente.

—…. —

—Ese chico está destinado a la eterna soledad por sus pecados, a ser atormentado por las almas de los inocentes y mártires que masacró sin compasión alguna y sobre todo… a no ser amado….

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡Nadie lo conoce realmente!

—¿Y tú sí?

Ante la pregunta de su padre, Motochika quedó helado, ya que no sabía que responderle o más bien no quería contarle nada de los momentos que pasó en aquella isla con Motonari, sobre todo aquella intimidad que había compartido con el castaño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en esa isla?

—¡Contéstame!—Aseveró el hombre de cincuenta años al ver que el menor no decía palabra alguna.

—…. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —Respondió al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el atardecer.

Ante esta respuesta, Kunichika dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, ya que era evidente que su hijo no iba a soltar palabra alguna. No obstante, sus sospechas sobre un posible amorío y aventurilla de esa índole estaban presentes, debido a que todo el tiempo de constante contacto durante casi cinco meses eran factores que podían dar rienda suelta a esa clase de situaciones, independientemente del género sexual.

—Ja, nunca imaginé que fueras a ser capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…?

—No te hagas el idiota, sabes a qué me refiero perfectamente, pero bueno, tú serás el responsable de lo que le pueda suceder al clan en el futuro, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. —Concluyó la conversación antes de regresar a su camarote.

—Mori…. —Susurró con pesar el chico Chousokabe a la vez que recargaba sus brazos en el borde de la madera del barco para admirar el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

* * *

><p>—A ti tampoco te gusta estar encerrado ¿verdad? —Dijo cierto castaño con grilletes en las muñecas al mismo tiempo que veía como una rata yacía en su regazo comiendo un trozo de la comida que uno de los marineros le había llevado a la celda.<p>

—Vaya, creí que estarías asustado, muchacho. —Comentó un hombre de mediana estatura con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué debería estarlo? —Cuestionó el mencionado a la vez que se ponía de pie, provocando la fuga del roedor hacia su escondite en aquella maloliente celda.

—Bueno, creía que por tratarse del mismismo daimio de Aki, pensé que estaría asustado por ser tratado con rudeza.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Kimura Akira, es un honor conocerlo, soy la mano derecha del señor Chousokabe Kunichika.

—Me sorprende que haya un marino con buenos modales dentro de una tripulación de brutos y salvajes.

—¡Ja, ja! Lo mismo me dijo una ocasión la señora Nami.

—¿Se refiere a la madre de…?

—Así es, aunque en realidad se trata de su madrastra, pero la quiere como su madre, ya que cuando la señora Akiko falleció después de dar a luz al joven Motochika, ella se hizo cargo de él.

—…. —

—En fin, solo vine a ver como estabas, espero que podamos platicar un día de estos sobre la infancia del joven Motochika con una taza de té y mitarashi dango.

—No me gustan los dulces… pero…. Aceptaré la taza de té cuando guste.

El anciano sólo se limitó a sonreírle, antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, no sin antes de dirigirse al hombre de improviso.

—Antes de que se retire… quiero me responda una cosa.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Motochika?

—Se llama Yasaburo….

—Yasaburo… —Susurró mientras asimilaba el verdadero nombre de su amante como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes, mientras que el anciano Kimura se había retirado de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>—Señor Kimura, lo estaba buscando. —Expresó el capitán del barco tras salir de su camarote. — ¿Dónde andaba?<p>

—Estaba teniendo una charla muy interesante con el señor de Aki.

—¿Con ese mocoso?

—Yo diría que es bastante maduro para la edad que tiene, me sorprendió que todavía guarde su postura tanto de gobernante, como la de una persona culta y educada, pero sobre todo la serenidad que ha estado manifestando desde que lo tomó como su prisionero.

—Cierto…. A mí también me sorprendió esa actitud que mostró en la isla cuando estuve apunto de darle un golpazo a mi estúpido hijo. —Lo que no entiendo… es ¿por qué lo hizo? Si odia profundamente a Motochika.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta personalmente?

—No creo que se preste a entablar una conversación con su captor.

—Nada pierde con intentarlo.

—Creo que tiene razón.

El viaje en altamar seguía en curso, el cual era monótono y tortuoso tanto para Motochika, como para Motonari, quien ya llevaba como una semana encerrado en aquella mazmorra. No sabía el porqué había interferido en aquella pelea entre los dos Chousokabe, así como el haber accedido ser prisionero o más bien el motín del padre de Motochika, cuyos tratos habían sido de lo más neutrales hasta el momento.

—Motochika…. —Susurró con aires de tristeza el castaño al mismo tiempo que encogía sus piernas en señal de frío, debido a la brisa que estaba filtrándose por la ventanilla que daba hacia el mar.

De repente, escuchó pasos acercándose hacia ese lugar, pensó que se trataba del anciano del otro día, sin embargo su pensamiento fue erróneo al ver a la persona que anhelaba ver desde hace días: era Motochika, quien había logrado escapar de los ojos de su padre para ver al castaño, quien de inmediato se incorporó de la esquina en la que yacía encogido por el intenso frío.

—Mori… —Susurró el albino de tristeza al ver a su niño del sol pasando frío y hambre en esa asquerosa mazmorra en la que lo había encerrado su padre.

—¿M…. Motochika? —Tartamudeó el joven por el intenso frío que le calaba los huesos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a las rejillas de madera para divisar mejor a su visitante.

—Ay mi niño… mírate como estás…. —Dijo el mayor abrazando aquel cuerpecito tembloroso tras haber abierto la celda.

Mori no le respondió palabra alguna, tenía tanto frío que el sólo abrir la boca el vapor se escapaba, así como un disimulado titiritero en todo el cuerpo, por lo que sólo se dejaba abrazar por aquel pirata que le había robado el corazón. Por su parte, Motochika sentía rabia hacia su padre, pero más hacia sí mismo al no haber podido defender a su solecito, a quien arropó con una manta de color beige.

—Perdóname…. —Susurró el ojiazul tratando de contener las ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo dándole un besito en la frente.

—¿Por qué? Si no has hecho nada malo….

—Por haberte prometido que te protegería y no lo hice a la hora de la verdad…

—Eso no es cierto…. Yo accedí a la decisión de tu padre…. Ya que de lo contrario… no estarías aquí abrazándome….

—Mori…. Yo….

—Sugiero que te vayas… o te meterás en serios problemas….

—Pero… no puedo… dejarte aquí….

A continuación, Mori tomó la mano derecha del daimio de Tosa, cuyos ojos se abrieron como plato cuando contempló algo que jamás en su vida había imaginado ver: una bellísima sonrisa de Mori Motonari, quien sin deshacer aquel gesto le dijo:

—Estaré bien… confía en mí…

Chousokabe quedó sin palabras, pero con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas por aquella divina sonrisa que le había regalado el daimio de Aki, quien quedó desconcertado por el anterior gesto que había hecho, así como las palabras que había dicho.

—S… será mejor que te vayas…. —Tartamudeó a consecuencia de la confusión al mismo tiempo que un intenso rubor rojo cereza fosforescente aparecía en todo su rostro, ante la evidente vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

—Eh… sí…. Creo que tienes razón… yo… espero que ya no pases frío con eso….

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, zopenco, ya te dije que estaré bien. —Le respondió a la vez que desviaba su rostro rojo fosforescente de la vergüenza que todavía sentía.

Ante esta actitud, el ojiazul no pudo evitar reír quedito por lo adorable y lindo que podía llegar a ser el líder del Clan Mori, a quien le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse, cuando de repente unos destellos iluminaron el lugar.

—¿Q…. qué fue eso? —Atinó a preguntar el castaño por aquel resplandor de color blanco.

Fueron rayos…

En ese instante, un ensordecedor trueno se dejó escuchar muy cerca de ahí, tanto que la madera de las rejillas y de la ventanilla vibraron ante el efecto provocado por aquel fenómeno natural.

—Creo que una tormenta se avecina. —Expresó el vigésimo primer líder del Clan Chousokabe, quien se sacó de onda al ver a Mori Motonari aferrándose a su chaqueta de color magenta con mucho temor al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por el estruendo de aquel trueno.

—¿Qué sucede Mori?

—…. —

—¿Mori?

De repente, otro rayo iluminó el lugar, lo que provocó que el gobernador de Aki temblara más de miedo, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las ropas de aquel pirata, quien de de reojo pudo vislumbrar unas lágrimas brotando de las orbes del ojimiel.

—Tranquilo… no pasa nada… sólo son truenos…. No te van a hacer daño….

—M… no… me… gustan…

— ¿Eh?

—Me dan miedo… no me gustan…. ¡Ahh! —Gritó tras haber escuchado aquel ensordecedor y potente sonido a la vez que se aferraba al pirata con lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas.

Ante tal escenita, Chousokabe quedó anonadado al ver al despiadado, frío y calculador estratega del mar Seto: Mori Motonari temblando de terror por una simple tormenta eléctrica, algo que de manera vaga logró recordar en aquel encuentro que tuvieron antes de naufragar en aquella isla.

— ¿Mori… eres brontofóbico1?

Motonari lo ignoraba por completo debido a que el temor era tan grande que lo privaba de cualquier cosa en el exterior. Por lo que Motochika optó por abrazar de manera protectora al menor, a quien con afecto le dijo:

—Tranquilo… no hay nada de qué temer…

Ante las palabras de Chousokabe, Motonari comenzó a calmarse, a tal grado que la tembladera en su cuerpo empezó a disminuir, así como el intenso frío que le había estado calando los huesos momentos atrás. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía seguro entre aquellos fornidos pero gentiles brazos y más al poder escuchar el suave y constante palpitar del corazón de aquel demonio de los mares del oeste.

—¿Lo ves? No pasa nada.

—¡Ah! —Volvió a gritar después de que se dejó venir el siguiente trueno.

—Shhh… tranquilo, no pasa nada, trata de concentrarte en otra cosa ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo con ternura al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la cabeza, el cual volvió a disminuir el temblor en Motonari, quien enfocándose en el armonioso palpitar del corazón de Chousokabe logró calmarse por completo.

Por su parte, Motochika se limitó a sonreír por haber logrado su cometido. No obstante, aquel agradable momento fue irrumpido por Kunichika Chousokabe, quien no parecía estar de muy buen humor y más con cierta persona.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajo haces aquí con mi prisionero?

—De inmediato, Motochika se puso delante del castaño a modo de protegerlo al mismo tiempo que encaraba a su padre con una mirada desafiante, la cual irritó tanto al adulto que le dio una bofetada tan dura que lo mandó a volar sobre unos barriles que habían cerca del castaño, a quien jaloneo fuera de la celda.

—No haces otra cosa más que darme vergüenza al igual que a todo el clan. —Le respondió sin deshacer su mirada de enojo. —A quien debería dejar encerrado en este lugar es a ti, para ver si así refrescas tu estúpida cabeza.

Amenazó el daimio arrebatándole las llaves al mismo tiempo que jaloneaba del brazo derecho a Mori para sacarlo de aquella mazmorra y por consiguiente, dejar encerrado a su hijo, quien adolorido por el golpe anterior, apenas y pudo decirle:

—¿Q…. qué… piensas… hacerle….?

—Eso a ti no te importa. —Respondió de forma tajante el mayor a la vez que tiraba de las cadenas que estaban unidas a los grilletes del castaño, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor por aquella brusquedad. —Espero que esto te sirva de lección. —Respondió el hombre antes de salir de aquel con Mori de aquel lugar azotando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a un Motochika maldiciendo su suerte.

Kunichika se encaminó con Motonari hacia el exterior, en donde la tripulación quedó consternada por la forma en que estaba actuando el capitán en turno de aquella nave, quien se dirigió hacia su camarote, el cual cerró con llave una vez adentro. Acto seguido, el peliplateado aventó al menor a la cama de forma brusca, lo que puso en alerta al chico Mori, ya que por una extraña razón sentía que el anterior líder del clan Chousokabe estaba actuando de forma muy extraña, demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Q… qué es lo que trama? —Le cuestionó el castaño al ver como Kunichika le había quitado los grilletes, los cuales colocó sobre una repisa.

Kunichika sólo se limitó a darle una mudada de ropa limpia y un yukata de color blanco que había sacado de un cajón del ropero que estaba situado frente al mueble en el que yacía acostado el ojimiel, a quien le respondió:

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y mejor date un baño, hueles muy mal.

—¿Será porque estuve encerrado una semana en una asquerosa y apestosa celda? —Dijo con sumo sarcasmo a la vez que tomaba el yukata que le había dejado en la cama.

—No me hagas enojar chiquillo, o de lo contrario te irá muy mal. Así que más te vale que te apures a bañar, porque no me gusta la impuntualidad a la hora de cenar. —Respondió antes de salir de aquella habitación y ponerle nuevamente candado.

Una vez solo, Mori miró a su alrededor con algo de ¿miedo? Sí, tenía mucho miedo, pero debía mantenerse sereno y no permitirse mostrarse vulnerable frente a ese hombre, cuyas intenciones desconocía por completo. Por lo que decidió darse una ducha, la cual había anhelado desde hace una semana atrás. Pasó una hora, cuando el castaño terminó de asearse y vestirse con la mudada que Kunichika le había dado unos momentos atrás.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Respondió el peliplateado de cincuenta años abriendo la puerta.

—S… sí…

Kunichika se hizo a un lado para que el menor saliera del camarote, el cual cerró con llave antes de ir caminando detrás del chico Mori, quien mantenía su semblante firme y frío cada vez que estaba junto a ese hombre. Por su parte, Kunichika sólo se limitaba a observarlo: su cabello ligeramente largo, su piel blanca, sus facciones bien finas, así como esos ojos color miel.

—"Realmente es tu viva imagen… Oyuki…"—Cavilaba el peliplateado en su mente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa donde ya estaba lista la cena.

Mori también tomó asiento, precisamente frente a Kunichika, a quien procuraba no verle para evitar sentirse intimidado, algo que no era nada normal en él, ya que casi siempre él era el que lo hacía. Por lo que se limitó a probar (no muy a gusto) la comida que tenía frente a él.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó el capitán de aquel navío para romper aquel incómodo silencio que lo estaba desesperando.

—…. ¿Acaso es importante…?—Respondió de manera fría pero a la vez tranquila en su tono de voz.

—No, pero te estoy haciendo una pregunta, por lo que debes respondérmela y más sabiendo que eres mi prisionero.

—… —

—Ya te he dije que no me hagas enojar, así que responde.

Mori arqueó una ceja por el inusual comportamiento del ojiazul, quien comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia, lo que puso en alerta al joven para no desafiar a ese hombre.

—Tengo dieciocho años.

—Ya veo…—Respondió poco antes de comer su siguiente bocado.

Motonari seguía intrigado por la actitud del adulto, quien después de haberle echo aquella pregunta, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto de la cena, la cual terminó de forma monótona antes de regresar al camarote del pirata, a quien se dirigió sin verle la cara.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—¿Sobre qué?

—De mi edad…

—Porque me sorprende que a tu edad y ya tengas la suficiente madurez para gobernar con mano de hierro una nación como la de Aki.

—… —

Ante el silencio del adolescente, Kunichika pudo darse cuenta de que era muy reservado, tal y como lo había sido Oyuki los primeros meses después de que la conoció. Realmente era ella, pero atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, ya que hasta la expresión y su tono frío pero sereno eran idénticos a los de ella.

—Realmente es asombroso el parecido que tienes… —Dijo el líder Chousokabe a la vez que tomaba de la barbilla al castaño, quien confundido atinó a preguntar:

—¿De qué rayos está hablan…?

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, debido a que el albino lo estaba besando en los labios, quien se quejó de dolor al sentir una fuerte mordida de parte del menor a modo de sangrarle la comisura.

—¡Es usted un enfermo! —Exclamó con enojo el castaño, quien a su vez fue sorprendido con una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

—Maldito mocoso… todavía que te di vestido y de comer….—Dijo de forma espeluznante al grado de que el mencionado abrió los ojos como plato cuando Kunichika lo amenazó:

—Te advertí que no me hicieras enojar…. Ahora te voy a castigar por desobediente….

Acto seguido, Kunichika desgarró las ropas de Motonari en un santiamén, provocando que el menor se espantara a tal grado que su cuerpo temblaba de manera descomunal.

—"¡Motochika…. Sálvame…!"—Gritaba en lo más profundo de su mente al mismo tiempo que veía con horror las intenciones del adulto.

**Continuará…. **

* * *

><p>Ok. Debo admitirlo, lo dejé en suspenso y por eso estoy casi segura en un 90% que querrán matarme, XDXD.<p>

Aún así, espero que les haya gustado este regalito de día de Reyes Magos y pues a los que puedan ¡disfruten sus juguetes y de la rosca!

Los quiere mucho

ChiKaon

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (a pesar de haber sido un tanto corto) y pues como se habrán dado cuenta ¡aún no termina esta historia! xDXDXD

Bueno, este ha sido el último capítulo de este año (más no de la historia, claro está). Así que no me queda otra cosa más que desearles una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! Y un ¡Próspero y muy bien bendecido Año Nuevo! Espero que se la pasen en grande con sus familias y amigos.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja serán bien recibidas en sus comentarios.

¡Cuídense mucho!

¡Feliz Navidad! Y un ¡Próspero y Año Nuevo!

**Las quiere mucho **

**ChiKaon**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme con sus comentarios, porras y lealtad en la espera de cada capítulo de esta historia.

Y pues, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas del capítulo:

1.- Lenguaje vulgar a lo largo del capítulo.

2.- Pasado inventado de Motochika por mí.

3.-Escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres.

4.-Escenas inspiradas en doujinshi de Kodaka Kazuma.

***En esta ocasión no hay ninguna nota cultural***

**1.-Isla de Awaji Shima: : Se ubica al este de la bahía de Osaka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Promesas**

—"¡Motochika…. Sálvame…!"—Gritaba en lo más profundo de su mente al mismo tiempo que veía con horror las intenciones del adulto, quien lo tomó de nuevo del mentón para plantarle otro beso a la fuerza, al que Motonari se resistía nuevamente tratando de desviar su rostro, pero fue inútil debido a que Kunichika ejerció mucha fuerza para mantener inmóvil su quijada.

—Uh… —Gimió de dolor el menor por el dolor que le estaba produciendo en su quijada y poco antes de que el peliblanco lo besara a la fuerza.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo está encandilado contigo. —Respondió el hombre pasando su lengua sobre su labio superior saboreando aquel arrebato. —Realmente eres delicioso y embriagante… —Dijo dejando escapar un gemido que delataba su placer y sus ansias por poseerlo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre aquel cuello de cisne, el que también mordisqueaba de vez en cuando.

—Me pegunto ¿que tan bueno eres en la cama como para que mi hijo se haya encaprichado contigo? —Dijo el adulto aún manteniendo inmóvil la quijada del chico Mori.

De inmediato, Motonari le escupió la cara por semejante insulto. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por una enorme palma que lo tomó por la cabeza para azotarlo contra el suelo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil y adolorido. A continuación, Kunichika tomó al joven de las caderas para que pudiera verlo frente a frente.

—M…. Dito… —Trató de decir el castaño aún adolorido con una mirada de odio y su boca llena de sangre, la cual escupió junto con una muela.

—Di lo que quieras chiquillo, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme. —Decía el adulto aprovechándose del dolor del menor para agarrarlo de las caderas y posicionarlo en postura de perrito.

—¡Ah! — Gritó el ojimiel debido a que el ojiazul había insertado con brusquedad dos dedos en su entrada.

—No me importa que te duela o lo estés disfrutando, te dije que iba a castigarte y eso haré.

—¡Ah! ¡basta! ¡duele! ¡no!

—Aunque chilles, no me voy a detener. —Le respondió con cinismo a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus falanges en la entrada del chico, la cual comenzó a sangrar por aquel acto brutal, provocando que sus mejillas se humedecieran por las lágrimas.

—M… chika… Motochika…

—¿Estás lloriqueándole al estúpido de mi hijo para que te salve? No seas ridíc….

—No pudo terminar su frase debido a que en ese momento un sorpresivo puntapié lo sorprendió al grado de quedar estampado en la pared a la altura de la cama del camarote.

—¡¿Qué carajo le haces a mi niño? ¡Desgraciado mal nacido! —Exclamó enojado el chico Chousokabe en la entrada o más bien el hueco del camarote.

—Cabrón… ¿cómo demonios saliste d….? —Intentó interrogarle pero no pudo debido a que Motochika lo abofeteó en el rostro.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —Exclamó el joven sumamente enojado al mismo tiempo que arremataba otro golpe con tanta fuerza a su progenitor a modo de crear otro agujero en aquella habitación tras haberlo mandado a volar.

—M… Motochika… —Articuló con dificultad el joven ojimiel por el daño ocasionado por el Chousokabe mayor.

El mencionado quedó petrificado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Motonari: moretones y golpes por todo su cuerpo, manchas de sangre tanto en la frente como en gran parte de su rostro y boca, pero lo que más le hizo hervir la sangre de ira fue que logró vislumbrar un hilo de sangre que se estaba escapando por las ingles del castaño, a quien arropó de la cintura para abajo con su chaqueta magenta.

—Procura no hablar y gastar la poca energía que tienes ¿entendiste chiquito? —Pidió con ternura el albino a la vez que era ayudado por uno de los marineros para poner al líder del clan Mori en un lugar más seguro.

—Pero…

—Todo estará bien, voy a darle una lección que nunca va olvidar.

—… —

—No se preocupe joven Motochika, yo me encargaré de cuidar a este jovencito. —Respondió el señor Kimura llegando a la escena del crimen.

—Se lo dejo en sus manos abuelo, por favor, que nadie intervenga.

—"Motochika…"—Susurró el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de uno de los marineros que lo llevaba cargando hacia uno de los camarotes que se encontraban al fondo del navío.

Tras haberse marchado Bekinosuke con Mori y el anciano, Motochika cambió su expresión de ternura y amabilidad por una más dura y llena de ira contra a aquel hombre que había osado lastimar a su niño del sol.

— ¿Qué madres le hiciste?

—….. —

—¡Contesta desgraciado! —Exigió con ira el joven a la vez que tomaba de la ropa a su padre, quien con cinismo le respondió:

—Debo felicitarte por haberte conseguido una buena "puta" para tus noches de soledad.

—¡Él no es una de tus putas para bajarte la maldita calentura, así que no te atrevas a insultarlo de nuevo y mucho menos a ponerle un dedo encima! —Respondió con ira a la vez que volvía a arrematar la cabeza de Kunichika contra el mástil mayor. — ¡Que me perdone tanto mi madre Nami como mi difunta madre Akiko, pero me da asco pensar que fui engendrado por un mal nacido como tú!

—Estás completamente enamorado de ese niño ¿verdad? ¿o acaso es otro capricho tuyo?

—Si hubiese sido un capricho lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte en esa isla.

—No sé que táctica usó para idiotizarte de esa forma, pero tarde o temprano ese muchacho te va a traicionar de una forma u otra. —Expresó el hombre arrematando un golpe en el estómago de Motochika, quien adolorido le respondió:

—¡Cierra la boca, tú no lo conoces! ¡Nadie lo conoce!

—¿Y tú sí? —Interrogó a la vez que lo pateaba.

—Ug…

—¡Responde Motochika! —Exigió a la vez que dirigía su puño hacia el rostro del menor, quien apenas y pudo detenerlo.

—¡No…! No… lo conozco realmente…. Mori es de los que no expresan lo que siente o lo que gusta y lo que le disgusta… es una persona enigmática en toda la extensión de la palabra… pero… ¡lo amo por lo que es!

—¡Estúpido! —Le respondió a la vez que contraatacaba con patadas y golpes.

Ante el impacto de los ataques, Motochika salió volando hacia el otro extremo del barco hasta quedar estampado en el mástil de mesana, el cual se partió en dos por la colisión. No obstante, el albino más joven logró apenas mantenerse de pie antes de que Kunichika le diera el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente un destello dorado apareció enmedio de los dos Chousokabe, desconcertándolos por completo y más al ver como se alzaba una enorme ola cuyas intenciones de arrasar con la nave eran evidentes, sin embargo…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo par de estúpidos? —Les interrogó una voz femenina que provenía de la enorme ola que azotó parte de la cubierta del barco, empapando a los mencionados.

—Esa voz… es…—Susurró Kunichika.

—¡¿M… mamá?

—¡Claro que soy tu madre botarate! —Respondió evidentemente molesta la mujer de cabello negro a la vez que le daba un abanicazo en la cabeza.

—¿Q… qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó el albino sobándose la cabeza por el golpe anterior.

—¡Tarugo, estoy aquí porque me tenías preocupada al igual que el pendejo de tu padre!

—O... oye… Nami….

—¡Tú cierra el pico tarugo, que contigo voy a hablar seriamente! —Respondió la señora a la vez que le daba un durísimo abanicazo en la mejilla. —Es increíble que a estas alturas del partido tenga que hacer de réferi en sus pinches pleitos de perros y gatos ¡sobre todo lo digo por ti Kunichika, tan viejo y haciendo niñerías, es el colmo con ustedes dos!

—Eh… mamá ¿cómo nos encontraste?

—Los encontré gracias al alboroto que estaban armando en pleno mar, además de haber seguido la ruta del naufragio que tu padre trazó en el mapa de Fuugaku para encontrarte.

—Ya veo…—Dijo casi en un susurro el joven con una sonrisa hacia su madre, quien le dijo:

—Por cierto ¿está el niño Mori abordo? —Le interrogó la mujer con suma seriedad, a lo que el joven desvió la cara, aunque no por mucho tiempo, debido a que la mujer le demandó que le respondiera, lo cual hizo asintiendo la cabeza en forma positiva.

—Ya veo… bueno, era de esperarse tratándose de ti… pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Mamá…

—Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa, sobre todo porque hay algo sumamente importante que debo hablar con el gobernante de Aki y contigo en privado. —Aclaró la pelinegra como advertencia para su esposo, quien era ayudado por un grupo de marineros que venían como respaldo de la señora Chousokabe.

La noche cayó rápidamente en altamar, por lo que tanto el barco de Kunichika y de la señora Nami arribaron en la bahía de Osaka, específicamente en la isla de Awaji Shima1 tanto para recolectar provisiones para el trayecto hacia Shikoku, como buscar atención médica para Mori, quien yacía en reposo en una de las habitaciones de la posada en la que se había hospedado Motochika, tras ser atendido adecuadamente, mientras que Kunuchika y Nami se encontraban custodiando ambas naves.

—¿Se puede saber por qué le hiciste daño a ese niño? —Le interrogó la mujer a la vez que limpiaba una de las tantas heridas que tenía en el rostro el hombre, quien le respondió:

—Ni yo lo sé…

Por favor Kunichika, no me tomes por idiota, conozco todas tus infidelidades, tanto las pasadas como las de ahora, sé perfectamente el tipo de amorío que tuviste con la señora Mori, que en paz descanse, así que a otro perro con ese hueso —Respondió con cierto coraje tras emplear fuerza para amarrar el vendaje que le estaba poniendo en el antebrazo. —Así como aquella herida que le hiciste en el ojo a Motochika cuando tenía siete años.

El mencionado no dijo nada, lo cual no le sorprendía a su mujer, ya que sabía que tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, por lo que permaneció en silencio al igual que la mujer, creando un pesadísimo ambiente entre los dos hasta que terminó de vendarlo.

—Realmente me odia…—Expresó con cierto pesar el hombre de cincuenta años sin ver a su mujer, quien detuvo su andar hacia la puerta, para decirle:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque… cuando peleamos… el dijo que le daba asco la idea de sólo pensar de que alguien como yo… le había dado la vida.

—¿Eso dijo? —Respondió anonadada por las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—Sí…

Por un momento, hubo silencio de nuevo, ya que no podía creer que Motochika hubiera dicho esa clase de sandeces, pero tras recordar el trato que le había dado Kunichika a su hijo por tantos años, le respondió:

—No me sorprende… tú has hecho todo lo posible para que te odie… tantos años estuvo empeñado en agradarte y tú simplemente lo veías… no… siempre has tratado a tu hijo como una carga, por eso no me extraña que te dijera esas cosas.

—…—

—Además yo te dije hasta el cansancio que tarde o temprano él iba a despreciarte, pero no me hiciste caso, así que ahora asume las consecuencias de todas las idioteces que has estado cometiendo hasta ahora. —Respondió abandonando el camarote de un Kunichika mortificado por tales palabras.

Entre tanto, Motochika yacía en la posada cuidando a Motonari, quien dormía profundamente en la única cama que había en aquella habitación.

Habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde que habían atendido al castaño y de paso a él por la rencilla que había tenido con su padre, a quien no quería ver ni en pintura. Poco a poco calló dormido en aquella silla en la que yacía para velar por el sueño del menor.

**-Sueño de Motochika-**

Era un día soleado y caluroso por lo consiguiente, debido a que era verano. Sin embargo, la brisa del mar era agradable por el delicioso aroma a salitre y la frescura que ofrecía en el ambiente. No muy lejos de ahí, había un pequeño bote que iba cargado de pescado fresco que se dirigía hacia la playa. Su navegante era un niño de siete años con cabellera plateada y ojos azules, quien tras arribar a la playa, un ruidito llamó su atención.

—¿Qué podrá ser ese ruido? —Se cuestionó el infante tras haber salido del bote con la red de pescados que había logrado capturar.

El pequeño albino siguió el ruido hasta toparse con una roca relativamente grande a la cual se acercó para averiguar el origen de aquel ruido y su sorpresa fue un niño más pequeño que él sollozando al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus piernitas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Cuestionó el ojiazul a la vez que se ponía a la altura del más pequeño, quien le respondió con enojo:

—¡Vete, déjame en paz!

De inmediato, el albino reconoció al infante de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel por la cresta que llevaba en sus ropajes de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, este hecho le dio poca importancia, debido a que la sola imagen de aquel infante sollozando de tristeza. Por lo que optó en dejar a un lado la red de pescados para así sentarse al lado del castaño, quien le gritó:

—¡Vete, déjame solo!

El ojiazul hizo caso omiso, limitándose a sonreír, cuando en ese momento se percató de un pequeña estrella de mar de color azul rey que colgaba de su cuello, lo cual llamó inmediatamente su atención.

—Que bonita estrella de mar tienes.

—….—

—Imagino que la persona que te la dio, te ha de querer mucho.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella no me quiere, me odia! —Respondió enojado a la vez que seguía llorando el castaño.

—¿Ella? ¿te refieres a tu mami?

—¡Ella me odia y es una mentirosa!

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¡Porque ella me prometió que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre! ¡Y no es cierto!

El ojiazul de inmediato se dio cuenta a qué se refería el infante y era razonable, por lo que optó en abrazarlo de forma consoladora y a la vez de manera protectora, cosa que desconcertó al ojimiel.

—Sabes, yo tampoco tengo a mi verdadera mamá porque murió cuando nací… pero no me siento triste porque mi mamá Nami me quiere muchísimo y me cuenta muchas cosas lindas de ella, por eso es que también la quiero mucho aunque no la pude conocer.

—…. —

—Así que trata de recordar las cosas más lindas que pasaste con tu mami y no la odies y la llames mentirosa o de lo contrario vas a ponerla triste ¿de acuerdo?

—El infante quedó sorprendido por las palabras del mayor, quien acarició sus cabellos cuando éste se le aventó a llorar a su pechito, sin conocer bien la situación, sabía como se sentía por lo que dejó que se desahogara por completo. No obstante, aquel enternecedor momento fue interrumpido por una enorme silueta que tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul por la cabeza.

—¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

—¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, me lastimas, no!

—¡Déjelo en paz! —Respondió el castaño jaloneando el pantalón del adulto, cuya apariencia era idéntica a la del albino menor.

—¡Mendigo mocoso suéltame! —Exigió el adulto a la vez que lo mandaba volando cerca de una palmera.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! —Suplicó el pequeño albino a la vez que se zafaba del agarre del mayor, para ir a ponerse enfrente del castaño a modo de protegerlo.

Sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho, puesto que el hombre lo tomó por la camisa para azotarlo contra unas rocas que habían cerca de ahí, provocándole una terrible herida en su ojo derecho a modo de perderlo.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó el pequeño de ojos azules ante el insoportable dolor en aquella zona mientras que el castaño estaba espantado de ver un río de sangre sobre aquellas rocas y la arena.

—¡No quiero volver a verte con ese mocoso de Aki ¿está claro? —Dijo a regañadientes el mayor a la vez que tomaba de los cabellos al albino menor para dirigirse hacia la barca junto con las redes, dejando a un infante de ojos color miel desconcertado por lo que había sucedido.

**-Fin del sueño-**

De repente, Chousokabe abrió los ojos. Estaba sudando y su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiera tenido la peor de las pesadillas, cuando en ese momento una voz lo sacó de aquel terrible trance: era Motonari.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó el castaño al notar la palidez en el rostro del albino, quien le respondió:

—N… no… nada, es sólo que no podía dormir bien… eso es todo…

—Mentiroso…

—¿Eh?

—Eres pésimo para mentir.

—¿Y quién dijo que estoy mintiéndote?

—Tu cara… estás pálido y sudando como cerdo.

—¡Oye eso no es verdad!

—Es la verdad… además, generas tanto calor, que hasta me despertaste.

—Por un momento, se desató el silencio entre ambos jóvenes, aunque no duró mucho tiempo debido a que Chousokabe lo rompió con lo siguiente:

—L… lo siento….

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que te hizo ese desgraciado…

—…. —

—Si no deseas perdonarme… lo entend…

No pudo terminar de disculparse, debido a que Mori lo calló con repentina una cachetada que lo sacó de onda, al mismo tiempo que quedó atónito al ver lágrimas en las mejillas de aquel castaño, quien con enojo le dijo:

— ¡Ya estoy harto de tus disculpas! ¡Estoy cansado de escuchar y de ver que actúas como perro apaleado enfrente de mí, echándote la culpa de todo y por todo de lo que me sucede!

—….—

—¡¿Dónde quedó aquel Demonio de Onigashima que siempre se armaba de valor para hacer alboroto en Aki para tentarme a tener siempre un encuentro? ¡¿Acaso sólo está de adorno o qué?

—Mori…

—¡Me enamoré de un guerrero que pelea como un demonio, no de un idiota que se la pasa lloriqueando y pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo! ¡lo que tu padre hizo fue algo que no se pudo evitar por más que quisiéramos!... pero… ¡no por eso te odio!

Chousokabe quedó atónito, no sólo por las palabras del castaño, sino también al confirmar que realmente lo amaba y que no tenía porqué sentirse culpable de lo que le había pasado. Por lo que el albino posó un pulgar sobre la mejilla derecha del ojimiel para limpiar el caminito de agua, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Acto seguido, Motonari entrelazó el cuello de Motochika con sus brazos, para así profundizar el beso, el cual se intensificó al grado de convertirse en pasional y hambriento. Enseguida, Chousokabe se encimó en el menor, quien gemía de forma agitada ante la falta de oxígeno.

—Me encanta cuando pones así tu cara…

—C… cállate… zoquete… ah… ah…

Nuevamente, el joven de ojos azules volvió a atacar esa boquita que lo embriagaba cada vez que la probaba. No obstante, Mori no se quedó atrás y usando su ingenio logró quedar encima del albino, quien quedó perplejo por aquella táctica que Motonari había empleado en esos momentos.

—Te atrapé… —Dijo con una pícara y victoriosa sonrisa cargada de malicia.

— ¿Qué tramas chamaquito? —Respondió siguiéndole el jueguito a la vez que acercaba su rostro para encontrar aquellos labios que lo enloquecía por aquel néctar afrodisíaco que destilaban. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mori lo tomó por sorpresa al momento que le quitó el parche, desconcertándolo por completo.

—¡M… Mori! ¡N… no! —Tartamudeó el albino ante las acciones de Motonari, quien lo desconcertó aún más al depositar un beso en aquella zona que había ocultado el pirata con el parche.

—La primera vez que hicimos el amor… no te lo quitaste… ¿por qué?

—….—

—Contéstame…—Demandó con autoridad.

—Y… yo… yo…. No quería que vieras lo repugnante que es…

—¿Y quién te dijo que es repugnante? A mí me gusta… y no porque sea morboso, sino porque refleja la humanidad del demonio de Onigashima.

—Mori…

—Además, no quiero que me ocultes nada, porque así como yo te revelé los secretos más íntimos de mi vida, así también quiero que me muestres lo que en verdad eres ¿quedó claro, pirata? —Enfatizó el castaño a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos aquel rostro, cuya expresión no cabía de asombro por las palabras de Motonari.

—Y… yo…

—¡Prométemelo!

—… Está bien… te lo prometo…

De nuevo, Chousokabe volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más intensidad que la vez anterior al grado de sonsacarle a Mori fuertes gemidos que decían su nombre constantemente, lo que a su vez le provocó una enorme erección al grado de rozarse con el vientre de Mori, quien no pudo evitar gemir este acto, del cual Motochika se aprovechó. Acto seguido, el pirata metió su mano sin una pizca de pudor al yukata de su amante, que al mismo tiempo quedó petrificado por lo que el mayor estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Ah… Motochika…. ¿q… qué haces…?

—Algo que te va a encantar… ah… ah….

Dicho esto, el ojiazul se bajó el pantalón a modo de dejar expuesto su miembro, el cual comenzó a rozar con el de Motonari, quien no pudo evitar dejar salir unos cuantos gemidos por ese placer colectivo que estaba experimentando con su demonio de Onigashima, quien aumentó la fricción entre ambos órganos, por medio de un constante movimiento de caderas, el cual el castaño siguió con rapidez, hasta que ambos siguieron un ritmo uniforme hasta que consiguieron alcanzar el orgasmo. Inmediatamente, ambos cayeron agitados en la cama, sin embargo, aún no se sentían satisfechos por lo que optaron en proseguir a la siguiente etapa. A continuación, Motochika se incorporó de la cama aún con Mori encima de él, quien se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de su amante para darle otro beso.

—Ah… C… Chousokabe….

—¿Qué ocurre…?

—Eres un depravado….

—Para que te digo que no, si es la verdad, pero es sólo contigo.

—…—

—Ahora es mi turno…

—¿Eh?

Inmediatamente, Mori se incorporó a modo de quedar sentado sobre el vientre de Chousokabe que se mostraba un tanto temeroso por lo que estaba tramando el menor, cuya sonrisa maliciosa y lasciva ponía de nervios al pirata y más al notar lo que pretendía el estratega:

—¡¿Q… qué haces? ¡N…. no! —Exclamó un tanto anonadado por las acciones de Mori, quien ahora yacía a la altura de su vientre teniendo sexo oral.

—Hmm… ¿por qué no? Si tú me hiciste la vez anterior… así que guarda silencio y no me desconcentres. —Respondió de forma tajante antes de reanudar aquella actividad.

—"¡Como si fuera posible guardar silencio con semejante situación y más siendo tú el que me lo está mamando!" —Meditó en su mente a la vez que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza por aquella ola de placer que le provocaba la lengüita de Motonari en su glande, el cual comenzó a destilar esperma poco a poco, hasta que no pudo contener la salpicadura en la boca y parte de la cara del ojimiel.

—L… lo siento… no quise….

Mori no le reprochó, al contrario saboreó aquella esencia como si se tratara de miel de abeja con mucha sensualidad y lascivia; despertando el éxtasis nuevamente en el miembro de Chousokabe, quien le dijo con sarcasmo:

—¿Ahora quién es el depravado?... Ah…ah…

—Tú cállate y sólo limítate a disfrutar de mi estrategia ¿entendiste?

—Con mucho gusto, señor.

Acto seguido, Motonari se acomodó entre las piernas de Motochika, quien dejó salir un ronco gemido cuando su niño del sol tomó con una de sus manos su pene erecto para posicionarlo sobre su entrada, cuyas paredes fueron expandiéndose conforme iba abriéndose paso aquel inmenso miembro, el cual apenas y quedó atrapado del glande. Por lo que Motochika optó por tomar de las caderas al menor, para así impulsarlo hacia abajo, de tal modo que Motonari quedó sentado sobre el miembro a mitad de camino. Enseguida, el castaño comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, a pesar del dolor que le había provocado esta acción.

—Sí que eres un grandioso estratega…. Ah… ah… —Respondió entre gemidos mientras veía como su niño del sol seguía moviéndose de arriba a abajo con el miembro de Motochika en su interior.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta, zopenco? Claro y desde luego que lo soy… Ah… ah…—Respondió con arrogancia el castaño antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su pirata.

—Me encanta cuando te pones de sangrón…

—Cállate tarado….

Acto seguido, Chousokabe tomó de la cintura a su estratega de tal modo que quedó encima de él. Ante este acto, Motonari se quejó de dolor al sentir como el pene de su amante se adentró completamente con profundidad a su ano, el cual se comprimió sobre aquel órgano hinchado que palpitaba por esta placentera situación.

—Ah… Chousokabe… Ah… ah… —Gemía adolorido el joven pero a la vez extasiado por las constantes embestidas que daba el daimio de Tosa, al mismo tiempo que apretaba y jugueteaba con sus pezones, sonsacándole gemidos fuertes.

—Te gusta mucho cuando te toco los pezones y te penetro ¿verdad? —Comentó el pirata al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo tanto en la penetración, como en la presión en sus dedos sobre aquellos botones de carne color rosa.

—S… sí…. Ah… quiero más…

—Me gusta cuando te pones en ese plan. —Respondió entre jadeos el albino antes de dar otra fuerte embestida que provocó que Motonari se arqueara hacia atrás de tanto éxtasis acumulado.

—Ah…. Más…. Más… duro…

Motochika ya no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir enterrándose en el interior de su niño de sol, quien no paraba de gemir su nombre al grado de casi gritarlo, pero antes de que sucediera eso, el ojiazul lo besó con tanta pasión que no pudo evitar expulsar su esperma por el segundo orgasmo que habían tenido.

—Ah… —Gimió el gobernador de Aki al mismo tiempo que se levantó de aquel miembro que yacía bañado tanto por semen como por mucosa rectal que comenzó a escurrirse del ano de Motonari, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando el glande de Motochika volvió a tocar la entrada de Mori, quien de nuevo volvió a posicionarse a la altura del vientre del pirata, pero esta vez dándole la espalda.

Otra vez, iniciaron la actividad, pero esta vez con más pasión e intensidad. Ambos sabían que faltaba poco para el clímax, por lo que se empeñaron en disfrutarlo al máximo. Por lo que Motochika aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones como si su vida dependiera de ello enteramente, al mismo tiempo que su estimulación visual se complacía viendo el trasero de Motonari siendo penetrado por él. Mientras que Mori gritaba el nombre de su amante al mismo tiempo que sufría una desbordante eyaculación por aquella ola de placer.

—M…. Mori… ¿te gusta?

—S…. ¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡C… Chouso… K… be….!

—¡Rayos, ya llegué a mi límite… también!

—Entonces… hazlo…. Ah…

—¿S…. seguro?

—Sí…. ¡Apúrate!... hazlo… dentro de mí… ah…. Uh… uah…

Enseguida, Motochika dejó que su esperma inundara el interior de Motonari, quien no pudo evitar un grito de éxtasis por el orgasmo que estaba experimentando junto con su demonio de Onigashima, quien también se le unió con un ronco gemido hasta haber terminado de llenar a su niño del sol con su esencia. Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, pero satisfechos por haber disfrutado el contacto físico una vez más.

—Creo… que es todo por hoy… ¿verdad?

—Sí…. —Respondió el castaño al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en el pecho de aquel pirata de Tosa, quien de forma amorosa le besó la cabeza, quien le dijo:

—Chousokabe… ¿ahora sí me dirás lo que te pasó en el ojo?

Ante la pregunta de Mori, Chousokabe sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya que recordaba a la perfección el sueño de hace unos momentos estaba relacionado directamente con la cuestión del castaño, a quien comenzó a contarle con mucho esfuerzo.

—Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó…

—…..—

—Con razón, tenía la impresión de ya haberte conocido…

— ¿E… en serio?

—Sí….

—….—

—Gracias…

— ¿Eh?

—Gracias por haberme protegido a costa de tu ojo…. Y también por haberlo hecho ahora. —Respondió con una dulce sonrisa, antes de darle un tierno beso en aquella cicatriz y en los labios. —Te debo una…

—Tú no me debes nada… como te lo dije en esa isla, yo te protegeré… aún a costa de mi vida…—Respondió el albino antes de darle el último beso de la noche antes de caer profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba al castaño, quien con una sonrisa le dijo en un susurro:

—"Yo también te protegeré a costa de mi vida… es una promesa…"

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará….<strong>

OK. Debo admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado y pues no me queda decirles que muchas gracias por todo sus comentarios y pues cualquier aclaración, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas en sus comentarios.

Los quiere mucho

ChiKaon


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme con sus comentarios, porras y lealtad en la espera de cada capítulo de esta historia, la cual sigue su curso con éxito por ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Bueno, debo admitir que esta vez el capítulo fue algo complicado de escribir, sobre porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo darle seguimiento al capítulo anterior. Por lo que pido una enorme disculpa a todos ustedes por el enorme retrazo en cuanto a la actualización.

Y pues, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas del capítulo:

Este capítulo está centrado mayormente en Kunichika, más que nada en sus sentimientos y todo lo que tiene que ver con su perfil psicológico (por cortesía de su servidora xDXD).

La mayoría del capítulo aborda situaciones sobrenaturales, sobre todo en lo que se refiere al tema de los yûrei (fantasmas japoneses que por lo general son vengativos, como el de _The Grudge_), aunque aquí no regresan de la tumba para llevar a cabo tal cosa.

La canción (una parte, aclaro) que interpreta Motonari se titula Aizome, que podría traducirse como color azul, añil, índigo, etc. la cual es interpretada por Mamiko Noto y por Savage Genius (que la titula ~Futakomori: Los dos prisioneros). Originalmente es el ending de Jigoku Shôjo Futakomori. Más adelante pondré la traducción.

Notas culturales:

Taiko: Es un tambor que es muy usual en los festivales como centro de atracción en las danzas tradicionales, sobre todo en el _Bon Odori_. Literalmente significa "Gran tambor".

Provincia de Awa: Fue una antigua provincia de Japón que junto con Iyo (otra provincia vecina), colindaba con Tosa, anexada directamente a la isla de Shikoku.

Hômogi: Es un kimono que se utiliza ocasiones semi-formales (visitas o fiestas) que puede ser utilizado tanto por mujeres casadas o solteras. Puede ser de cualquier color y los patrones asimétricos están teñidos alrededor del cuerpo sin romperse por las costuras. Literalmente significa "kimono de visita".

Lycoris radiata: Es una flor nativa de Asia, que nace en lugares húmedos como en los límites de los campos de arroz, en colinas soleadas y en las cercanías de cursos de agua dulce que estén al nivel del mar a unos 2,500 metros de altura. Se utiliza como planta de ornato y los hay de color blanco, rosa, amarillo y raras veces en color azul y rojo, siendo este último el más común de encontrar.

Bueno, sin más retrasos, los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

**Una visita a media noche**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse poco a poco por las persianas de bambú delicadamente; hasta rozar unas hebras finas de color castaño chocolate, cuyo dueño yacía acurrucado sobre el pecho atlético del daimio de Tosa que dormía profundamente.

Hacía un par de horas que se había despertado, pero por alguna extraña razón no se animó a levantarse de la cama para tomar su baño solar matutino o mejor dicho, no tuvo ánimos de hacerlo, debido a que no todos los días podía gozar de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía los latidos del corazón de su amante, así como la constante respiración manifestada en un sube y baja armonioso sobre el pecho del albino.

—Quisiera quedarme así para siempre. —Susurró con una sonrisa el joven de Aki, disfrutando aquel momento lleno de paz y armonía.

De repente, una leve brisa hizo sonar el móvil que colgaba de la ventana por fuera de la alcoba. El castaño le restó importancia, no obstante, la atención del joven fue atraída por una figura femenina que conocía perfectamente.

—M…. ¿Mamá…? —Susurró entre anonadado y confundido por la repentina aparición de aquella mujer que tanto amaba que yacía en una esquina del habitáculo viéndolo con una amorosa sonrisa; ante la cual Mori no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus orbes, humedeciendo aquel cálido y musculoso pecho.

¿Q… qué ocurre… Mori? —Cuestionó el albino adormilado ante la cálida humedad por las lágrimas del ojimiel, quien antes de alzar su rostro para ver a su demonio de Onigashima se talló los ojos para eliminar todo rastro de aquel llanto.

—N…. nada…

—¿Seguro?

—Sí…

—Motochika no lo siguió interrogando, debido a que el menor en ese momento lo estaba besando, correspondiéndole por consiguiente.

—Buenos días… —Respondió el ojiazul tras separar sus labios del otro.

Motonari estuvo apunto de responderle, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de los seguidores del pirata:

—¡Aniki, su señora madre dice que dentro de una hora vamos a zarpar! ¡Apúrese!

—¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy! —Respondió casi gritando con cierta molestia el joven para que en ese momento su seguidor dejara de fastidiarlo, pues le irritaba que sus momentos de privacidad fueran irrumpidos, sobre todo si los estaba compartiendo con su niño del sol. —Vamos, hay que bañarnos. —Dijo el ojiazul posando su mano sobre la cabecita del más bajito que de nueva cuenta se volvió a recargar en aquel reconfortante pecho.

—Está bien…—Respondió casi en un susurró con un rubor en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que eyectaba su mirada hacia la esquina del cuarto. "¿Habrá sido un sueño?" — Se cuestionó mentalmente aún confundido por lo que había visto momentos atrás.

De repente, un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta sus orbes se abrieron como plato al notar que ya no estaba en la cama recargado sobre los pectorales del pirata, sino en sus fuertes y toscos, pero gentiles brazos, como si se tratara de la dama más delicada del mundo.

—¿Q… qué haces? —Preguntó completamente descolocado ante tal situación.

—Nada en especial, sólo que siempre quise hacer esto contigo. —Respondió el daimio de Tosa como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡No me trates como a una mujer! ¡Así que bájame en este mismo instante!

—¿Por qué? Si te ves lindo en el papel de una… ¡ay! —Se quejó de dolor al sentir como el menor le daba un golpe en la frente, pero no le importó puesto que sabía que lo hacía para ocultar su vergüenza.

—¡No soy una niña! —Insistió con el rubor invadiendo su rostro y con un tono adorablemente berrinchudo.

El albino dejó salir una risita divertida ante lo tierno que podía llegar a ser ese malhumorado castaño de ojos color miel, cuyo rostro se puso al rojo vivo al escuchar las palabras del demonio de Onigashima.

—Tienes razón, entonces eres mi princesa tsundere.

Mori quedó mudo por el comentario, más su rostro estaba más que rojo como un tomate bien maduro por el piropo-estupidez que decía el líder del clan de los Chousokabe, quien le respondió:

—Hay que darnos prisa o mi madre me va a dar una paliza bien puesta.

Mori ya no le reprochó nada, puesto que pelear por tonterías con el pirata era una batalla perdida para él. Por lo que se dejó llevar en los brazos del albino hacia el balneario termal, en donde pasaron unos placenteros ratos juntos aseándose. No obstante, la imagen de aquella mujer en aquella esquina seguía intrigando al daimio de Aki.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh?

—Te noto muy distraído ¿no dormiste bien?

El castaño no le respondió de inmediato, ya que no estaba seguro si el albino le creería, por lo que decidió afirmar el dilema de éste. Más Chousokabe no estuvo muy convencido con la respuesta del menor, quien se mantuvo callado durante el rato que estuvieron dentro del balneario.

Una hora después, los navíos de los señores Chousokabe zarparon de aquel poblado con destino a Shikoku. Tanto Mori como Motochika se encontraban dentro del barco que era capitaneado por la señora Nami, quien les había ordenado abordar su nave, lo que ambos jóvenes pareció darle poca importancia a este hecho después del incidente con Kunichika, quien iba siguiéndoles la ruta.

—Oye Mori…

—Hmm…—Dio como respuesta al mismo tiempo que viraba su rostro para ver el de su amante.

—Estaba pensado… que… bueno… arg…

—Sólo dilo…—Fue la demanda del castaño; no con tono autoritario ni con prepotencia, sino con desgano.

—Pues…

—Motochika. —Interrumpió la señora de Chousokabe haciendo aparición en la cubierta del barco que era dirigido por ella.

—¿Qué ocurre mamá?

—Necesito hablar con el gobernador de Aki, a solas. —Enfatizó lo último al ver que su hijo se disponía a seguir al ojimiel, quien sólo se limitó seguir a la mujer hasta el comedor del navío; cuyas puertas cerró para hablar con él en privado, lo que puso un poco nervioso al ojimiel por la experiencia vivida con el padre de su amante.

Mi esposo no está aquí, así que no debes preocuparte por eso y aunque estuviera a abordo, mi hijo y yo no permitiremos que te ponga otra vez un dedo encima. —Respondió ofreciéndole una taza de té verde junto a un platito con mitarashi dango.

El joven aún dudoso por el trato inesperado de la esposa de Kunichika, no dio respuesta alguna. No obstante, su atención fue atraída por el comentario que la madre de su amante le hizo.

—Sabes… —Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para beber de su taza. —Al parecer la nación de Aki te dio por muerto en aquel naufragio en el que mi hijo y tú estuvieron involucrados.

—No entiendo… ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó intrigado por aquel comentario.

—Bueno, de acuerdo con mis espías y los de mi esposo, la nación de Aki estuvo buscándote por tres meses, o al menos lo que querían asegurarse de que apareciera tu arma o tu cadáver, para que de ese modo, tus súbditos y en sí la provincia entera se viera libre de tu régimen absolutista. Lo que al parecer, eso es como lo tomó tu gente y en lugar de declarar ese día "luto nacional", lo que hicieron fue organizar un festival en conmemoración por la "liberación del yugo de Motonari".

Motonari abrió los ojos ampliamente por la noticia. Si bien conocía a la perfección el descontento de su gente por la forma en que los había gobernado, también no esperaba que le rindieran un "día de luto honorable", aún así sintió de forma extraña como su corazón se estrujaba de tristeza por el júbilo de sus súbditos por quererlo muerto. Por su parte, la señora Chousokabe pudo notar la perturbación del chico, quien por la conmoción se bebió su té de un solo trago.

—No pensé que te fuera a importar tanto…

—No es que me importe… de hecho ya veía venir esto….tarde o temprano mi gente iba a traicionarme… incluso pude notarlo cuando Hanbei, el estratega de mayor confianza de Toyotomi, mandó a uno de sus espías a pasarse por uno de mis vasallos para envenenarme con sake. —Respondió con una triste sonrisa al recordar tal amargo suceso, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su mano de impotencia.

—Así que de mis súbditos puedo esperar hasta una emboscada para matarme, sobre todo los que están cerca de mí, tales como los ancianos del consejo.

La señora quedó un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta del soberano. Sobre todo porque pese a la mirada de tristeza y decepción reflejados en el rostro de aquel joven, estaba conciente de que la situación con su nación iban a recrudecerse, sobre todo el pueblo estando en contra de la persona que había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, aún con mano de hierro y absolutismo.

—Entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… todo está en mi contra con esta situación, necesito pensar antes de actuar…—Contestó al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes del agobio que estaba apoderándose de él.

Nami no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel joven, ya que después de todo seguía siendo un adolescente que le fue asignado el mando de daimio de aquella nación, obligándolo a tomar la compostura de un adulto. Por lo que le hizo la siguiente propuesta.

—¿Por qué no te quedas unos días en Tosa? No como esclavo, sino como un invitado de honor.

El joven arqueó una ceja por la extraña petición de la esposa del ex daimio de Tosa, quien de seguro estaba más que enojado con él, debido a que por su culpa las disputas familiares habían tenido lugar.

—No lo sé… no estoy seguro de que la gente de Shikoku me reciba con hospitalidad.

—Eso si te presentas como Mori Motonari.

—No entiendo su plan.

—Me refiero a que te harás pasar por otra persona, para que la gente no sospeche de ti ni un ápice durante tu estancia.

De nuevo, Mori arqueó una ceja, ya que además de no entender el plan de la señora Chousokabe, presentía algo sospechoso en todo ese embrollo de su estancia en la provincia que en un principio había querido arrebatarle a su Oni.

—Sé que es difícil tomar esa decisión, pero creo que es la única alternativa que tienes por ahora. Además, si en este momento optas por regresar a tu nación, date por muerto.

El joven dudó por un momento sobre aquel plan. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que regresar a Aki era arriesgado, por lo que le tomó la palabra a su suegra.

—Tres días cuando mucho, no más. —Fue la respuesta de Motonari tras meditarlo unos minutos.

—Entonces que así sea, mientras piensas en una estrategia para regresar a tu nación y poder lidiar con el pueblo entero, lo cual no será nada fácil.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo… —Respondió viendo su reflejo en el fondo de la taza de porcelana china fina.

Entre tanto, Kunichika veía el panorama de color azul contrastante que ofrecía el cielo y el mar, mientras recordaba las hirientes palabras que su hijo le había recitado durante aquella pelea; así como las advertencias de su segunda esposa, cuando en ese momento el anciano Kimura apareció detrás de él.

—Ha estado muy callado en todo lo que va del viaje ¿acaso es por el incidente que hubo entre Motochika-kun y usted?

El hombre de hebras plateadas no le respondió de inmediato y tampoco se dio la vuelta para encararlo, a lo que el anciano dejó salir un suspiro al confirmar sus sospechas sobre el extraño comportamiento de su señor, quien aún sin verlo frente a frente le dijo:

—Fue usted ¿verdad?

—Si se refiere a que fui yo el que sacó a Motochika-kun de esa prisión, entonces está en lo correcto.

Al escuchar la afirmación del anciano, Kunichika volteó a ver con una expresión que demostraba decepción hacia el que por muchos años había sido su consejero, su maestro, e incluso su figura paterna desde los cuatro años, cuando su padre Kanetsugu recién había sido asesinado por el clan Motoyama.

—De todas las personas, nunca pensé que principalmente usted fuera a traicionarme.

El anciano dejó salir un suspiro ante las acusaciones de Kunichika, a quien le dijo con tranquilidad y de manera paternal:

—Hijo, te conozco desde que andabas en pañales y precisamente por situaciones como esta, es que sigo detrás de ti, para evitar que cometas acciones de las que más adelante te vayas a arrepentir.

—Pues para tu información, ya no soy un bebé y tampoco soy tu hijo para que me sermonees y mucho menos andes de niñero conmigo.—Respondió el albino de forma hiriente que incluso en el fondo de su corazón sintió una punzada de amargura por las cosas terribles que estaba diciéndole a su mentor.

—Tienes razón, ya no eres un bebé y mucho menos eres mi hijo, pero si crees que por hacer lo correcto te estoy traicionando, entonces tú sabrás lo que haces… sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando recapacites y reconozcas tus errores.

Y sin decir más, el anciano se retiró dolido por las horribles palabras de aquel que vio más como un hijo que como su señor. Sabía que era un idiota de primera, igual que su padre Chousokabe Kanetsugu, pero por otro lado, aunque se sentía decepcionado de él; tenía que dejarlo ser, ya que su trabajo con ese hombre había terminado desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de Motochika naciera.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer… Oyuki?—Susurró con pesar el hombre de cabellos platinos mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a pintarse de naranja con tonos amarillos y con matices rojos que indicaban la bienvenida del atardecer.

Entre tanto, el menor de los Chousokabe se encontraba recargado sobre el borde del barco esperando de manera impaciente al chico Mori, quien salió del comedor hacia la cubierta en donde pudo vislumbrar a su demonio de Onigashima viendo hacia el mar de color naranja, con tonos rojizos por los efectos que hacía el sol ocultándose. Aquella escena era preciosa a los ojos de Motonari, cuyo corazón comenzó a palpitar como un taiko*, tanto que podía jurar que podía escucharlo claramente, cuando en ese momento el albino se percató de su presencia.

—Hola… —Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño, quien se sintió un completo idiota por el tono enamoradizo que empleó.

El ojiazul le esbozó una sonrisa, era música para sus oídos esa voz gélida pero serena que emitía el joven de ojos color miel, a quien le dijo "hola", pero después de decirle aquello, notó que éste mostraba un semblante decaído.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó preocupado.

El castaño cabizbajo no le respondió; tan solo recargó su frente en el pecho del pirata, quien se extrañó un poco por aquella muestra de agobio y desánimo que estaba exponiendo con aquel silencio y postura. Por lo que sólo se limitó a tocar el sedoso cabello del más bajito que se mantenía recargado como niñito regañado en ese tórax que tanto le gustaba.

—Oye… ¿qué tienes? —Volvió a preguntarle al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro con ayuda de su índice y pulgar.

—Nada… sólo estoy un poco cansado… creo que tengo náuseas…

—Me imagino, ya tenía rato que no andabas en altamar, pero no te preocupes en poco tiempo te acostumbrarás y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, porque todavía nos quedan dos días de viaje para llegar a Tosa. —Le respondió cariñosamente acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar que anteriormente había sostenido la barbilla del joven, para luego envolverlo entre sus brazos de forma protectora.

En poco tiempo el joven castaño cayó profundamente dormido entre esos enormes y reconfortantes brazos, cuyo dueño sonrió por la postura que Motonari había tomado para dormir, realmente se le veía cansado, así que optó por llevarlo a su camarote para acostarlo.

—Descansa chiquito… —Susurró amorosamente poco después de darle un beso en la frente.

Tras salir del camarote, el albino cerró la puerta detrás de él. Para esto, ya había oscurecido por completo, dejándose mostrar un mar en total bonanza, el cual contempló recargando sus brazos sobre el borde de la madera al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro que denotaba también cansancio; cuando en ese momento su madre apareció detrás de él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?

—Está cansado, pero creo que es porque ya se desacostumbró a viajar en barco.

—Bueno, es lógico, casi cinco meses varado en una isla hacen que cualquiera se desacostumbre a ciertas cosas.

—Tienes razón. —Le respondió con una sonrisa a su progenitora, quien le preguntó:

—Motochika… ¿realmente amas a ese chico?

Aquella cuestión descolocó al albino, quien por una extraña razón comenzó a sonrojarse y a actuar como un estúpido que podría tirarse por la borda de la vergüenza por admitir que realmente amaba a ese niño berrinchudo y frío como el invierno.

—Ay hijo, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando andaba loqueando por mí.

—No me compares con él, por favor. —Respondió transformando su boba expresión por una fría y seria, algo que inconscientemente había aprendido del chico Motonari.

La mujer se sorprendió, no tanto por el comentario de su hijo, sino por el drástico cambio de expresiones que había hecho, algo que a menudo hacía el joven de Aki.

—Vaya… al parecer estás agarrando ciertas mañas de él… —Murmuró la mujer con cierta tristeza pero que no se la dio a demostrar a su hijo, quien le pidió disculpas por haberle respondido en un tono hiriente.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés molesto por las cosas desagradables que hizo Kunichika…así que ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Aún faltan dos días para llegar a Tosa y para que así retomes tus deberes de daimio.

—Cierto y eso es igual a estar esclavizado firmando tratados y todas esas cosas aburridas…. —Expresó con suma apatía y pereza.

—No cabe duda que eres más infantil que Motonari-chan. —Respondió entre risitas por las niñerías del albino, quien la abrazó deseándole buenas noches, a lo que la mujer correspondió con un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse a su camarote a descansar.

— ¡E… espera mamá! —Dijo el muchacho antes de que su madre se alejara más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eh… pues… ¿se puede saber qué fue lo que platicaste con Mori?

—Que él te lo diga… —Respondió antes de dirigirse directamente hacia su alcoba.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, Motochika se mordió el labio inferior por la incertidumbre sobre aquella conversación que ambos habían tenido y aunque no quería pensar mal de su progenitora, quería cerciorarse de que ésta no le haya dicho algo hiriente al castaño, a quien fue a ver a su camarote, en donde yacía durmiendo profundamente.

"Le preguntaré mañana, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad." — Pensó al mismo tiempo que arropaba con una sábana a su niño del sol, debido a que se estaba encogiendo de frío.

Después de eso, el pirata sacó una hamaca que estaba guardada en uno de los cajones del mini tocador que había a la altura de la cama en donde dormía Mori; para así colocarla sobre unos clavos que había en una esquina del cuarto y posteriormente acostarse para descansar.

Entrada la media noche, una brisa fría comenzó a filtrarse por la ventanilla que había en el camarote de Motochika, quien yacía durmiendo en la hamaca de tela, mientras que Motonari seguía durmiendo en la cama; cuando de repente se despertó, después se incorporó de aquel mueble descalzo y sin percatarse de la presencia del pirata durmiendo en la hamaca, salió de la habitación. Luego, llegó hasta la cubierta en donde comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla, para luego dirigirse hacia los escalones que conectaban hacia el escalade, el cual comenzó a subir para llegar hasta el triquete.

—_Asaki yumemiji towa ni nageki mo sesu..._ —Cantaba mientras caminaba como si anduviera en la cuerda floja sobre la madera.

En medio de su trance el joven podía ver a su madre llamándolo por su nombre de infancia, así también como ésta repetía cada estrofa de la canción que el joven recitaba.

—_Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu moyuru hana no mai michishirube._ —Recitaba al ver aquel astro iluminando el cielo plagado de estrellas que parecía fusionarse con el ancho mar, mientras seguía su recorrido por el triquete.

Entre tanto, en el camarote del otro navío, Kunichika se encontraba viendo las rutas del mapa en que había trazado para hallar la isla en la que Motochika y Motonari, mientras mecía con su mano el cuello de una botella de sake, el cual que bebía por ratos. En ese momento, se sintió cansado de la vista, por lo que masajeó las sienes, para luego dejar a la vez que viraba su cabeza hacia la ventana para apreciar la hermosa luna que se enseñoreaba sobre la noche, cuando de repente, pudo vislumbrar una imagen que se balanceaba por uno de los mástiles del navío de su esposa.

—¿Qué hacen los marineros a estas horas trabajando? —Se preguntó el hombre incorporándose de su lugar, para visualizar más de cerca aquella imagen, a la que identificó rápidamente haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como plato de la impresión a la vez que decía:

—¡¿Qué rayos hace ahí arriba?

De inmediato, el hombre dejó de lado las cartas de navegación, así como la botella de sake para salir a buscar a su esposa y avisarle que el chico Motonari estaba balanceándose sobre los mástiles de su barco. Al cual llegó por medio de un torbellino de fuego, tal como su hijo lo hacía con su lanza en forma de ancla, pero a diferencia de él, Kunichika poseía un tridente que era el doble de grande que el arma de su vástago.

De inmediato, el hombre fue a despertar a su esposa, quien un poco irritada le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí tan de madrugada Kunichika? —Preguntó su esposa al verlo en la cubierta con su arma.

—Hace poco vi a ese niño de Aki balanceándose sobre los mástiles de tu barco.

—¿Qué disparates estás diciendo? Mira… sé que no han sido nada agradables estos días para ti y para mí, ¡pero esto ya es el colmo Kunichika, así que…!

—_Karamitsuku ayamachi no uta mune o shimeru..._

La mujer de inmediato calló su reclamo, mientras que el hombre movía sus ojos de un lado a otro seriamente, tratando de ubicar donde provenía aquella voz cantando, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba:

—Esa canción… ¿dónde la he escuchado?

—Kunichika, esto no me gusta…

—A mí tampoco…

—_Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou omoi tsumeta koto no ha…_

Al escuchar la estrofa, Kunichika abrió los ojos como plato, ya que además de reconocer la canción, se dio cuenta de que la voz que la entonaba provenía del mirador. Por lo que el albino optó por subir con su tridente hacia ahí, para encontrarse con un Motonari sentado sobre el borde del mirador, cantando y meciendo sus pies como si jugueteara con el agua, sobre el aire.

—_Ai ni somete... _

—Oye niño, es muy peligroso que andes aquí a estas horas de la noche, te puedes caer…

—_Surechigai ga kokoro morokusuru ibasho mo nai mama kaze wa fuku_—Siguió cantando como si no existiera el padre de Motochika, quien irritándose un poco le dijo:

— ¡No te lo voy a repetir, así que déjate de jueguitos y…!

—_Akai michi ashidori omoku yami ni mukau..._ —Siguió entonando al mismo tiempo que alzaba su vista vacía hacia donde estaba el hombre, quien notó que evidentemente el chico estaba sonámbulo, no obstante….

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos… Kunichika…—Dijo interrumpiendo la canción por aquella pregunta.

El hombre quedó petrificado, no tanto por aquel cambio radical, sino más bien porque aquella voz no pertenecía a la del joven, sino a la de una mujer, una que él conocía a la perfección.

—¿O… Oyuki? —Cuestionó en medio de un susurro con mucha incertidumbre al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. — ¿Realmente eres tú… Oyuki? —Dijo en medio de un sollozo al mismo tiempo que tomaba de los hombros con suavidad al joven con su mirada vacía, quien le respondió sonriente:

—Así es… cariño…

Ante aquella confirmación, el hombre perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas. Desde hacía muchos años había querido escuchar esa voz diciendo su nombre con tal dulzura que no pudo contener las ganas de besar a esa mujer, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si era a través del castaño. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios pudieran rozar los del joven; una mano se interpuso en medio de estos.

—Lo siento Kunichika… —Dijo la voz de la mujer a través del joven con suavidad. —Pero no puedo permitirte que lo hagas… porque es a mi hijo a quien estarías besando… no a mí….

—Entonces ¿a qué has venido? —Dijo entre susurros al mismo tiempo que recargaba su frente sobre la del joven poseído. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado todos estos años….

—Lo sé mi amor… pero este no es mi cuerpo… por eso no puedo permitir que beses a mi hijo…

—Está bien… sólo me conformo con escuchar tu voz…

—Kunichika…— Lo llamó la mujer al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre las manos de Motonari aquel bronceado rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vine para decirte que no debes sentirte culpable por mi muerte… también… pídele… perdón a Kimura-san, a tu hijo…. A todos…

El hombre quedó anonadado por la petición de su difunta amante, quien al final optó por despojarse del cuerpo de su hijo para darle un último beso lleno de amor y devoción a aquel hombre que correspondía con el mismo sentir aquella muestra amorosa.

—Te amo… y te seguiré amando Kunichika… aún en la eternidad…—Dijo casi en un susurro la mujer a la vez que su voz se desvanecía en el aire.

—Yo también te amo… Oyuki…—Dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, acompañada de unas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos al joven desvanecido, a quien llevó al camarote de su hijo para acostarlo en su cama.

No estaba seguro de que si todo aquello había sido real, un simple sueño o una horrible jugarreta de su mente originada por el cansancio; pero definitivamente había sido como un bálsamo para su alma el poder haber visto de nuevo a la mujer que tanto amaba, aún cuando ya no estaba con vida. Por otra parte, era toda una incertidumbre mezclada con una ola de temor lo que invadía su corazón, a causa de la petición de Oyuki, lo cual no iba a ser nada fácil de cumplir, sobre todo por su hijo, a quien tanto dolor u sufrimiento le había causado desde que éste había empezado a tener uso de razón y memoria.

—Oyuki…. —Susurró el hombre viendo la luna sobre el cielo con las estrellas.

Después de aquel incidente, los dos días en altamar pasaron sin novedad alguna y con total tranquilidad. Motonari evidentemente no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido el día ante anterior y mucho menos lo sabía, ya que Kunichika le había pedido de favor a su esposa que no le contara tanto a él como a Motochika lo ocurrido en esa noche; quedando como un secreto entre los dos señores feudales.

Para esto, ya habían llegado a Tosa, en donde toda la gente recibió con total amabilidad y júbilo al menor de los Chousokabe, quien también se alegró mucho de ver nuevamente a todos sus seguidores y a los aldeanos. Pero por otro lado, le preocupaba la reacción del pueblo cuando se enteraran de que Motonari estaba con ellos.

—Buenos días madre. —Dijo el albino entrando al cuarto de la mujer que estaba mirando el mar de Seto desde el balcón que conectaba la alcoba.

—Buenos días hijo. —Respondió la señora feudal volteando a ver a su vástago. —Hace un buen día ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, oye por cierto…. ¿en dónde está Motonari? Desde que arribamos no lo he visto por ningún lado.

La mujer le dijo que no podía decirle por ahora, por lo que le pidió que fuera paciente, ya que el exponer al chico de Aki ante la gente era peligroso ya que ésta podía caer en descontento e incluso iniciar hostilidades contra Mori, como con ellos al sentir que los estarían "traicionando", sobre todo aquellos que habían buscado refugio en el clan Chousokabe por la tiranía del gobernador de Chuugoku.

—Así que te pido que no te impacientes… —Le pidió la mujer con una sonrisa que demandaba comprensión ante la situación que estaba en juego si no armaban un plan que convenciera al pueblo de Tosa.

—Esta bien, aunque no me agrada mucho lo que estás tramando.

—No te preocupes, no estoy tramando nada en contra suya, sólo estoy buscando la manera de que pase desapercibido con la gente. —Respondió su progenitora entre risas, debido a que su "maquiavélico plan" ya estaba en marcha y por lo cabeza hueca que era su hijo, no se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento, uno de los marineros de Chousoakbe llamó a la puerta de la señora Chousokabe, quien le dijo que pasara.

—Disculpe interrumpirla a estas horas señora, pero su invitada ha llegado y la está esperando en el recibidor.

—Gracias Ebinosuke, enseguida voy a verla.

—De nada señora, me retiro. —Contestó el marinero haciendo una pequeña pleitesía a la señora feudal, antes de cerrar la puerta delante de él.

—¿Invitada? —Cuestionó el joven un poco descolocado por la inesperada noticia.

—Así es, es una escritora que conocí durante mi visita a la provincia de Awa*.

—Ah… —Respondió el hombre con indiferencia y un poco de apatía.

—¿No quieres conocerla? A ella le agradaría hacerlo. —Le cuestionó con cierta picardía en sus labios.

—No gracias, la verdad es que me gustaría encontrar a Mori y…

—Oh vamos, no pierdes nada con conocerla, además, el hecho de que seas un pirata, no significa que de vez en cuando demuestres un poco de educación con una dama.

El joven dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio, ya que la idea de conocer a aquella dama no le agradaba en absoluto y no tanto porque fuera un misógino, sino porque le daba la impresión de que su madre quería engancharlo con esa "invitada" suya, para que se olvidara de Motonari, quien lo tenía más que preocupado. Pero por otra parte, quería confiar en que fuera un simple protocolo de cortesía y no alguna especie de compromiso marital.

—Está bien… lo haré sólo porque eres tú la que me lo está pidiendo. —Accedió un tanto resignado puesto que cuando se trataba de caprichitos de su madre, no podía oponerse por más que quisiera.

—Gracias, te prometo que después de que la conozcas te llevaré con Motonari-chan. —Agradeció con un tono medio infantil al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

—Eh… sí… claro…—Contestó con desgano y con algo fastidio mientras seguía a su progenitora hacia el recibidor.

Ahí, en uno de los cojines, estaba sentada una mujer de esbelta figura: su cabello era corto y de cabello castaño claro, el cual estaba adornado con una peineta en forma de mariposa de color turquesa, sus ojos eran color miel y pequeños pero sumamente llamativos, su piel era blanca como las perlas del mar, que contrastaba a la perfección con el color verde olivo del Hômogi* que ostentaba en esos momentos y sus labios estaban teñidos de un llamativo y profundo bermejo.

—Hola Himeko, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…—Saludó la mujer con una pequeña reverencia de cortesía.

—H… hola… —Respondió con timidez al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rubor color cereza con la manga de su kimono, no tanto por la señora feudal, sino por la inesperada presencia del joven albino, de ojos azulinos.

—Himeko, te presento a mi hijo Chousokabe Motochika, actual daimio de Tosa. —Expresó la mujer presentando a su vástago ante la fina dama, quien con evidente timidez hizo una reverencia ante el joven albino.

—Es un honor conocerlo, Chousokabe-dono, me llamo Murasaki Himeko. —Respondió aún haciendo la reverencia de cortesía ante el hombre de casi dos metros de altura.

—El honor es mío, Murasaki-san. —Respondió el albino un tanto cohibido, debido a que nunca le habían gustado las reglas de etiqueta y las pleitesías y menos si eran dirigidas hacia él.

En ese momento, la joven alzó su rostro lentamente hasta encontrarse con el del muchacho, quien inevitablemente se sonrojó por las facciones finas de la chica; era realmente hermosa y algo en su interior le decía que aquella señorita se le hacía conocida, pero no estuvo muy seguro del todo. En ese momento, la madre del daimio interrumpió aquella atmósfera de incertidumbre de los dos jóvenes.

—Hijo ¿por qué no acompañas a Murasaki-san a dar un recorrido por el jardín?, estoy segura de que encontrarás ahí la inspiración que necesitas para tu siguiente historia ¿no es así?

—Eh… bueno… yo… no lo sé, si Chousokabe-dono no le molesta…

—Eh… pues… yo…—Tartamudeó el joven tratando de zafarse de aquella situación, pero su madre le llevó la delantera.

—Claro que no, de hecho sería bueno que te acompañara, así podrán conocerse mejor.

Motochika quedó boquiabierto ante lo que su madre estaba haciendo en esos momentos, lo cual no podía creer ni un ápice. Empezaba a molestarse con todo ello, pero no se iba a permitir a hacer un numerito enfrente de la joven, cuya timidez era más que evidente.

—Bueno, me retiro, tengo que terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles del festival de Tanabata, así que disfruta tu estancia Himeko-san.

—G… gracias… —Tartamudeó a causa de la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

"Ay, pero me va a escuchar cuando esta señorita se vaya". —Caviló con fastidio el hombre de ojos azulinos al mismo tiempo que se dirigía con la joven hacia el jardín.

Entre tanto, la señora Chousokabe veía como su hijo se retiraba con la muchacha hacia el jardín trasero de la casona, mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa por su logro; cuando en ese momento, apareció su marido.

— ¿En serio crees que esto funcione?

—Por supuesto, de hecho espero que Motochika sea lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta.

El hombre dejó salir un suspiro de intranquilidad ante el plan que había armado su mujer, a quien le dijo:

—Sabes… realmente me dan miedo tus gustillos y tus planes.

—Yo más bien diría que es un extraño fetichismo que tengo, ¿por qué crees que me gusta el kabuki?

Kunichika alzó una ceja por el comentario de su mujer, quien sólo se limitó a ver el recibidor relativamente vacío, mientras que los dos jóvenes se habían encaminado hacia el jardín, en donde iniciaron una pequeña y amena conversación mientras paseaban cerca de una fila de flores lycoris radiata*.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>Admito que este ha sido el capítulo más raro y loco que he escrito de esta historia (que gracias a la música folklórica china y japonesa que he estado escuchando me ayudó bastante a inspirarme). Aún así, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido un rato, sino pueden lanzarme tomatazos. Y pues no me queda decirles que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues cualquier aclaración, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas en sus comentarios.<p>

Los quiere mucho

ChiKaon


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por su incondicional apoyo a través de sus comentarios, ánimos y lealtad en la espera de cada capítulo de esta historia, la cual sigue su curso con éxito por ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

**Nuevamente debo admitir que el capítulo fue algo complicado de escribir, sobre porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo plantear la situación esta vez, sobre todo por el enorme reto de hacer un capítulo semi humorístico, aunque creo que el resultado de todo esto fue un fiasco, pues la verdad es que no soy buena (o mejor dicho), soy pésima con la comedia. Por otro lado pido una enorme y nueva disculpa a todos ustedes por el enorme retrazo en cuanto a la actualización. Últimamente las cosas no están saliendo muy bien con mi musa, pero espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

**Y pues, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas del capítulo:**

***Este capítulo (en mi humilde opinión) está algo flojo. La verdad es que quise hacer algo mejor, pero como ya lo mencioné anteriormente, mi musa no anda de buenas que digamos. Así que pido una disculpa anticipada si no les gusta.**

***En el capítulo se mostrará un poco más de la demás familia de Motochika, lo que significó un enorme reto para mí, ya que casi no hay o incluso no existe información sobre los demás miembros de la familia Chousokabe, lo que probablemente se les haga un poco confusa, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a sus hermanos, ya que en algunos registros manejan el orden del árbol genealógico de los Chosuokabe de forma ascendente y viceversa. Espero que no lo sea y sino, háganme las observaciones por favor.**

***Gracias a la información que me proporcionó una lectora en la otra página en la que publico esta historia, he podido saber que la madre de Motochika se llamaba o más bien era conocida como Shouhou. Sin embargo, en esta historia como le puse un nombre inventado, pues permanecerá tal como se planteó desde el principio de la historia que "Nami" es la madrastra de Motochika, aunque los registros históricos digan otra cosa.**

**Notas culturales:**

**1.-Kosokabe Chikayasu: Tercer hijo de Kunichika Chousokabe y hermano menor de Motochika. Era conocido como "Aki no Kami" ("El dios de Aki"), por haber derrotado a la familia Aki en el año 1569 y por consiguiente haberse hecho de su castillo. Se mantuvo leal bajo el servicio de Motochika durante toda su labor como líder del clan.**

**2.-Shima Chikamasu: Hermano de Motochika. De acuerdo con el árbol genealógico y el registro que conseguí de los Chousokabe, él vendría a ser el menor de los hijos de Kunichika, aunque en el registro plantean que Chikayasu es el menor de los hermanos de Motochika, pero como ya les dije, la información es un tanto confusa.**

**3.-Kira Chikasada: Igual que con Chikamasu, tanto el registro como el árbol genealógico plantean que él es el segundo hijo de Kunichika y por consiguiente el hermano intermedio de Motochika.**

**Bueno, sin más retrasos, los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

**Hermanos**

Los dos jóvenes se habían encaminado hacia el jardín, en donde iniciaron una pequeña y amena conversación mientras paseaban cerca de una fila de flores lycoris radiata.

—¿Ocurre algo Murasaki-san? —Preguntó el pirata al notar que la joven se había quedado estática frente a una de las hileras de aquellas flores de color carmín.

—No sabía que también aquí creían… —Murmuró al mismo tiempo que tocaba con la yema de su índice uno de los estambres de la flor roja.

El joven se rascó la cabeza de los nervios; se sentía un completo idiota enfrente de esa chica tímida y enigmática para él, lo cual le preocupaba en cierto modo ya que era la primera vez que le ocurría con una mujer, siendo que él era el clásico mujeriego que hacía que ellas suspiraran por él y no él por una de ellas. No obstante, algo diferente pero nostálgico había en esa muchacha; no estaba seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ya la había conocido en alguna parte.

—Eh… Murasaki-san… ¿alguna vez nos conocimos? —Preguntó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que enredaba entre sus dedos unos cabellos platinos a causa de los nervios.

La joven de inmediato volteó a verlo y alzando una ceja y dejando salir una risita le respondió:

—Chousokabe-dono, le aseguro que esta es la primera vez que lo veo.

—Tiene razón… que tonto soy…—Contestó el joven un tanto apenado por aquella estúpida cuestión.

—Chousokabe-dono… ¿conoce la leyenda de estas flores?

—Eh… pues… lo único que sé es que vulgarmente las llaman "flores del infierno", de ahí en fuera desconozco las leyendas que tienen de trasfondo. —Respondió un tanto apenado por mostrar ignorancia antes esas cosas, a lo que la chica comenzó a contarte dicha leyenda:

—Hace mucho tiempo, un monje budista dedicado a la meditación y a la lectura de los sutras, se enamoró a primera vista de una joven que iba cada año a rezarle a Buda. Ese mismo día, una lluvia torrencial se dejó caer, por lo que la joven se refugió bajo un árbol, mientras que el joven bonzo* la miraba desde el templo, pero cuando la lluvia se detuvo, ella se fue y el joven monje no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Tanto, que no pudo concentrarse en sus deberes religiosos…

—Vaya… no conocía esa historia… —Respondió con total interés el pirata mientras veía como la escritora seguía tocando los estambres de la flor bulbosa color carmín, quien siguió con el relato:

—Pero… tres meses y diez días antes de que la joven volviera al templo, el joven bonzo enfermó de gravedad por amor y cuentan que antes de morir, de su boca salió sangre. Luego, el otoño entró y gracias a las primeras lluvias de la temporada; una flor apareció sobre la tumba del monje, la cual era roja como la sangre….

El joven albino no dijo nada, pues no sabía qué reacción tomar ante el final trágico de lo que había iniciado como un precioso cuento de hadas. Pero al final, el joven optó por arrancar una de las flores carmines para tomar el bulbo del tallo para colocárselo como adorno a la chica, mientras le decía:

—Bueno, infernal o de infortunio amoroso, es una flor hermosa que encaja a la perfección con su figura.

Ante el halago del pirata, la joven se sonrojó al instante, que de no ser por el polvo cosmético rosado en sus mejillas, el albino hubiera notado aquel pigmento natural que adornaba esa zona del cutis. Mientras que el más alto abrió los ojos como plato al caer en la cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando, cosa que lo hizo sacudir su mente con cavilaciones.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" "no debería estar actuando de esta forma…pero… "

—¿Sucede algo Chousokabe-dono? —Le interrogó al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano sobre la del pirata, quien ante este acto se sonrojó.

—Ah… n… nada…—Tartamudeó con el rostro hecho un tomate, sintiéndose un completo estúpido novato frente a ella.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre los dos jóvenes, el cual no parecía ser incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, era tranquilo y agradable, aunque por otra parte ambos no sabían qué decir o cómo continuar con la conversación, pues por su parte Murasaki se sentía incómoda por todas las cosas que le había contado al pirata, mientras que éste seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos en cómo iba a volver a entablar una plática con ella, cuando en ese momento se le ocurrió lo siguiente:

—Oiga… ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en Tosa?

—Bueno… su señora madre me invitó por tres días, así que es probable que me vea pasear durante el festival de Tanabata. —Respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que desviaba su rostro lleno de timidez.

El albino maldijo su suerte ante la respuesta de Murasaki, no porque la chica tuviera la culpa, más bien porque aquella "visita" había sido una treta que su madre había planeado desde un principio, lo cual le molestaba en gran manera, sobre todo porque lo más seguro es que no vería a su niño del sol durante la estancia de la escritora. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía un vil desgraciado al tenerle cierto resentimiento a la joven, quien pudo notar aquel sentir en el semblante del ojiazul.

—Chousokabe-dono ¿le molesta mi presencia? —Cuestionó con una mirada decaída, la cual desvió hacia la fila de lycoris bermejos para que su acompañante no lo notara.

Motochika de inmediato se excusó, pero eso no fue suficiente para la muchacha, quien intentó huir de su presencia; más el albino logró detenerla a tiempo agarrándola de la muñeca, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Discúlpeme… no fue mi intención hacerla sentir de esa forma. —Respondió el daimio de Tosa al darse cuenta de que había estropeado todo por culpa de sus cavilaciones.

Murasaki seguía con expresión tristona y eso comenzaba a hacer sentir al pirata el peor de los canallas, que de seguro recibiría una tunda bien puesta de su madre por el trato descortés hacia su invitada. Así que optó por tomarla de la muñeca delicadamente, para así llevarla a las afueras de la casona de su clan, lo que descolocó a la joven por la inesperada acción del albino.

En un instante los dos jóvenes estaban en lo que parecía ser el centro de la cuidad, en donde Chousokabe comenzó su recorrido junto con Murasaki, quien seguía desconcertada por la actitud del hombre. Pero por otro lado, aquella actitud le pareció de lo más infantil al tratar de remediar las cosas de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa ante este hecho.

—Bueno, pida lo que quiera. —Respondió con un evidente rubor en su cara el albino tras haberla llevado a un pequeño restaurante con el fin de desvanecer aquella expresión de disgusto de la castaña.

—Chousokabe-dono…

— ¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado? —Cuestionó la joven con suma timidez.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—… B… bueno… no estoy segura… es que… mm... mejor olvídelo… es una tontería…

—No es eso… es que… es la primera vez que alguien me formula esa cuestión….—Admitió con mucha pena, se sentía un completo idiota frente a la joven, a quien le hizo la misma pregunta.

—Pues sí…. —Respondió con un tono que destilaba pena y al mismo tiempo ternura; acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El daimio sólo se limitó a sonreír, ya que aquella actitud delataba lo mucho que estaba enamorada la chica, a quien empezaba hacérsele tierna y frágil, igual que con Motonari. Aunque sabía que si el daimio de Aki se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con una chica y que lo estaba comparando con ella, seguramente el castaño lo mataría en ese mismo instante.

"Definitivamente me mataría si se enterara de todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente es asombroso el parecido que tienen los dos, pareciera que fueran gemelos o algo así por el estilo." —Pensaba el albino con una gota en su sien mientras contemplaba a aquella dama tomando parsimoniosamente su taza de té verde.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de la mente de aquella fina dama, pasaban mil y un pensamientos relacionados con la personalidad del daimio de Tosa, los cuales no eran muy agradables que digamos.

"Ay... si este idiota no se da cuenta de quien soy… juro que me las va a pagar bien caro…." —Cavilaba con una discreta vena sobre su sien que estaba apunto de explotar del enojo, por la cabeza bien fofa del pirata, quien súbitamente interrumpió sus planes de venganza contra él.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?, aún es temprano para regresar a la casona. —Propuso al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la muñeca a la joven.

—Eh…. Sí… —Respondió entre tartamudeos, mientras que en su mente pensaba otra cosa completamente diferente. "¡Lo voy a matar…!"—Cavilaba con un aura homicida que el estúpido de Motochika no captó ni por un instante.

Entre tanto, específicamente en la casona de los Chousokabe, la esposa de Kunichika estaba más que entretenida buscando las telas más selectas para cierto castaño con fisonomía y facciones femeninas, para la creación de los kimonos más hermosos y finos. Estaba realmente entusiasmada con darle una hermosa, agraciada y acentuada femineidad al joven castaño; ya que en cierta forma veía a Motonari como la linda "niña" que siempre anheló tener como hija, pues en su vida marital con Kunichika sólo había logrado tener puros varones, además de tener como hijastro a Motochika*.

—¡Son perfectas! ¡no cabe duda de que estas telas son perfectas para los dos kimonos para el festival de tanabata! —Exclamó eufórica como si se tratara de una pijamada o parecido, cuando en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante. —Respondió embelezada aún con la imagen de Motonari vistiendo como una linda chica cortesana.

—Disculpe las molestias señora, pero…—Expresó con cortesía una de sus sirvientas cuando en ese momento fue interrumpida por…

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó eufórico un joven entrando al cuarto de la mujer de hebras negras, cuyos ojos se iluminaron de alegría, al mismo tiempo que decía:

—¡Chikayasu1, qué alegría verte por aquí!

—Te extrañé mucho ¿cómo has estado madre? —Preguntó el muchacho después de abrazarla.

—Muy bien hijo ¿y tú?

—También estoy bien.

Nami sonrió satisfecha de ver a su hijo sano y salvo, pues aunque el chico anduviera poco tiempo en Tosa por andar con sus demás hermanos aprendiendo a atender asuntos administrativos en China, no podía evitar preocuparse, ya que como cualquier madre, sus hijos ocupaban siempre el primer lugar en sus pensamientos y corazón. Su vástago menor era también muy apuesto: había heredado al igual que Motochika los rasgos varoniles y toscos de su padre, con la única diferencia de que Kira tenía cabello negro como el de ella, pero conservando el mar azulino de los genes de Kunichika al igual que sus demás hermanos.

—¿Y cómo están tus hermanos Shima2 y Kira3?

—Están muy bien, de hecho vinieron conmigo, pero antes de venir a verte decidieron darse un baño.

—Ya veo, entonces diles que los veré en la sala.

—Sí.

—Por cierto Chikayasu, ¿ya saludaste a tu padre?

—Eh… pues… no lo he visto por ninguna parte, sino créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho.

"Seguramente anda pensativo por el suceso del viaje…" _—_Meditó por unos momentos, antes de ser interrumpida por el menor de los hijos de Kunichika.

—Por cierto madre ¿has visto a Motochika?

—Salió con una invitada mía a dar un paseo, no ha de tardar mucho en llegar.

—Entonces ¡¿ya tiene novia?—Dijo sumamente anonadado por la inesperada noticia.

—No, sólo le pedí de favor que le enseñara la cuidad mientras está de visita por tres días._ —_Respondió imaginando escenas románticas entre Motonari y su hijo con un leve rubor, realmente tenía un fetichismo muy peculiar con la pareja de su hijo mayor.

—¿Y es muy bonita esa muchacha?_ —_Preguntó muy curioso el muchacho de trece años.

—¡Claro que lo es! en cuanto llegue tu hermano con ella, se las presentaré a ti y a tus demás hermanos.

—Pues, a ver si no se pone a coquetearle Kira a tu invitada.

—Descuida, si lo hace ten por seguro que le daré una paliza bien puesta.

—Ja, ja, no lo dudo ni tantito, bueno iré a darme un baño, no quiero que la señorita me vea sucio e indecente. — Respondió un tanto sonrojado al imaginarse a una chica muy guapa al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Ay este niño, seguramente Chikasada le está pegando lo mujeriego. —Respondió en medio de un resoplido de ver que su hijo intermedio era una mala influencia para el menor de los Chousokabe.

Entre tanto, Motochika y Himeko seguían paseando por las calles del centro; el pirata iba muy distraído, mientras que la "muchacha" quería asesinarlo por el pésimo trato que tenía hacia las mujeres, pero sobre todo por ser tan idiota como para darse cuenta de quien era en realidad, aunque no podía quejarse del todo, pues el peliplateado era demasiado tonto como para comprender cosas tan complejas como el hecho de que él, Mori Motonari se estaba haciendo pasar por una mujer que ni siquiera existía.

"No tiene caso enojarme….de todas formas…así lo quiero…."—Pensó con una discreta sonrisa que fue acompañada de un leve rubor color cereza.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos lindos de inmediato se fueron por la borda al ver que el joven peliplata ya no se hallaba a su lado, sino en medio de un círculo formado por puros machotes, quienes estaban probando su fuerza. Esto hizo enfadar en gran manera al gobernador de Aki, quien de no ser por su extraordinaria manera de actuar, el estúpido de Chousokabe ya lo hubiera descubierto y más por sus arranques de ira, la cual le costó mucho trabajo controlar para no echar todo a perder, puesto que le había prometido a Nami que no armaría ningún alboroto durante su estancia en Tosa.

"Creo que hablé de más… ¡qué tonto soy!" —Pensó el joven con un aura demoníaca que alejaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Estaba molesto, no sólo por la enorme estupidez del pirata al no percatarse de su disfraz y su actuación, sino que también éste no hacía ningún esfuerzo en absoluto por hacer de su tiempo a solas un momento agradable. De inmediato, estos pensamientos turbaron su mente, ¿acaso estaba enojado con Chousokabe por ser el culpable de que su primera cita fuera un desastre?, era completamente ridículo que él, Mori Motonari pensara en cosas tan triviales como esa.

"¿Qué me está pasando?, antes me daba igual cosas como estas…" —Pensó temeroso por sus propias cavilaciones sobre la significativa transformación que Motochika había logrado hacer en él.

En el pasado, antes de empezar a sentir algo por el daimio de Tosa, Motonari sólo pensaba en resguardar sus tierras de los otros clanes que las codiciaban, lo cual ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y su tiempo; no había manera en que un daimio de élite como él ocupara su valioso tiempo en trivialidades como el amor y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. Debía admitirlo; Motochika en cierta forma había sido su salvación en todo, no sólo en cuanto haberle hecho saber que podía cambiar su forma de ser, sino que también lo había sacado de su monótono estilo de vida y de su rutina de gobernante.

Sin haberse percatado, Motonari se había alejado bastante del centro de la cuidad y por consiguiente de Chousokabe, lo que dio como resultado que perdiera el rumbo, ya que nunca había tocado como tal la provincia del clan de piratas del Oeste.

—Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí… —Dijeron unas voces que denotaban lujuria en su tono.

"¡Rayos…!"— Maldijo el daimio su suerte al verse rodeado de un grupo de cinco hombres.

—Dime preciosa… ¿por qué andas solita por estos rumbos? —Le cuestionaron sin dejar de lado su tono libidinoso, al mismo tiempo que lo acorralaron en la esquina de un callejón. — ¿acaso te perdiste?

Motonari no respondió palabra alguna, ya que por haberse enojado con Motochika y también por haberse sumido en sus pensamientos no se había fijado que se había perdido y que ahora se hallaba metido en un embrollo provocado por su buen disfraz, el cual odiaba aún más por causarle tantos problemas.

—¡Contesta niña! —Exigió uno de los hombres tomándolo por la mandíbula exigiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos, pero lo único que se llevó el tipo fue un escupitajo en la cara por parte de la castaña.

—No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a una basura como tú. —Respondió con mirada retadora, que al instante se disolvió a causa de una bofetada de parte de ese sujeto.

—¡Idiota ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás?

Motonari nuevamente maldijo su suerte, no sólo por verse envuelto en aquella situación, sino porque tampoco le iba a ser fácil salir de ella, pues de no ser porque debía mantenerse al margen con su imagen, en esos momentos esa partida de inútiles estaría destazada. Asimismo, usar aquellas ropas era bastante incómodo, pues además de entorpecer sus movimientos corporales, en un combate lo convertía en un completo inútil, algo que odiaba en gran manera.

"Qué patético soy… no puedo hacer nada para deshacerme de estos imbéciles… y todo por haber hecho una promesa absurda…"—Cavilaba maldiciente al mismo tiempo que retrocedía el paso hasta toparse con la pared. Estaba acorralado y peor aún, no podía hacer nada para salvarse de aquella partida de maleantes que posiblemente querían "violarla".

Tal pensamiento le hizo sentir repugnancia, el sólo pensar en ello le daban ganas de vomitar y por una milésima de segundos se cubrió el rostro con sus manos esperando lo inevitable; realmente se sentía patético e impotente por verse envuelto en todo eso. Sin embargo, nada pasó, escuchó unos cuantos golpes con insultos, pero no eran hacia él, sino a alguien más.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —Cuestionó una voz bastante masculina pero a la vez gentil con aires de preocupación.

Poco a poco fue retirando sus finas manos del rostro al haber percibido un aire de familiaridad en aquella voz con tono varonil, ¿acaso se trataba de Chousokabe?, no, no era él a pesar de lo similar que podía ser ese timbre de voz con la de su misterioso salvador, a quien miró perplejo por su peculiar apariencia.

—¿Q… quién es usted? —Interrogó con intriga pero sin dejar de fingir su imagen y tono de voz femenino.

—Me llamo Chikamasu Shima, señorita. —Respondió con una voz bastante fresca y alegre, casi rayando en lo pícaro.

De repente, un intenso rubor tiñó las mejillas de la "castaña" por el enorme parecido que tenía ese hombre con Motochika, identificándolo inmediatamente como uno de sus hermanos, quizás, menor que el peliblanco, aunque por unos momentos dudó porque éste no poseía el mismo apellido que su amante.

—Eh… muchas gracias Chikamasu-sama…

Shima Chikamasu era un joven bastante atractivo: tenía facciones bastante toscas, pero que lo hacían ver muy varonil, su cabello platino estaba acomodado en una maraña muy parecida a la de Motochika, aunque en lo único que podía diferenciarse era el peculiar mechón de color negro que sobresalía de su flequillo. Sus ojos reflejaban un mar azul profundo, como los del albino mayor, mientras que su piel reflejaba una tez canela.

—Por favor, llámeme Shima, señorita…

—Musaraki Himeko…Sh… Shima-san…

—Sólo dígame Shima, señorita Himeko. —Respondió con otra de sus frescas y risueñas sonrisas que lograba uno que otro rubor en "la chica".

—Oye Shima ¿qué tanto andas haciendo por aquí? —Cuestionó otra voz masculina pero levemente más suave que la de Shima, que de igual forma llamó la atención del castaño.

—Ah, eres tú Kira, creí que estabas en la casa con mamá y los demás. —Respondió el joven con mechón negro.

—¿Eh?, hermano ¿y este primor quién es? —Preguntó Kira intrigado por la belleza de mujer que tenía a su lado su hermano intermedio.

—Oye, más respeto para la dama ¿sí?

—Ah lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderla. —Se disculpó el hermano intermedio de Shima. —Me llamo Chikasada Kira, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita.

—El gusto es mío…. Chikasada-san, me llamo Murasaki Himeko. —Respondió tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Igual que Chikamasu, Kira Chikasada era un joven atractivo con facciones toscas pero varoniles. A diferencia de Chikamasu y de Motochika, el cabello de Kira era relamido y de un tono bicolor: la mitad era plateado y la otra de color azabache, sus ojos eran también de un azul profundo y su piel era más oscura que la de Shima, sin quitarle un ápice de encanto viril, sino todo lo contrario.

—Sólo dime Kira, primor.

—Oye Kira, más respeto ¿sí?

"¿Primor? ¿quién se cree este idiota para decirme de esa forma tan repulsiva?" —Cavilaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos con un aura homicida que parecía pasar desapercibido al dúo de grandulones que tenía como guardaespaldas.

—Oiga Murasaki-san ¿por qué no nos acompaña a tomar una taza de té a la plaza de la cuidad?

—Eh… bueno…

—Ándale primor, así nos vamos a conocer mejor ¿no lo crees, Shima?

—¡Oye no seas tan presuntuoso con la señorita, Kira! —Reprochó Shima al ver como trataba con tanta familiaridad a Himeko, quien en sus adentros quería asesinarlos, en especial al tal Kira por ser tan igualado con él/ella.

"No cabe duda que los varones Chousokabe son unos completos imbéciles." —Cavilaba en su cerebro, sin que los dos jóvenes se percataran de ello. "Este será un día pesado y largo… "—Meditó con pesadez mientras veía como el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente. "Motochika… eres un idiota…"

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>Admito que este ha sido el capítulo un tanto burdo y aburrido por el intento de "comedia" y por la dificultad de platear la aparición de los hermanos menores de Motochika, a quienes quise darles a cada uno un "look" bastante peculiar para definirlos adecuadamente con la finalidad de identificarlos más rápido, así como una personalidad bastante peculiar a cada uno, aunque con el menor de la familia aún no se ha dado a notar. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido un rato, sino pueden lanzarme tomatazos. Y pues no me queda decirles que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues cualquier aclaración, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas en sus comentarios.<strong>

**Saludos y buenas noches,**

**ChiKaon**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, que de no ser por sus comentarios tan alentadores y preciosos, no hubiese llegado a este punto, de verdad, se los agradezco enormemente. En compensación a lo corto que estuvo el capítulo anterior, decidí o más bien ahora sí fluyeron las ideas a todo lo que dieron y por lo mismo es que el capítulo salió mega extenso, aún así espero que lo disfruten mucho, como yo disfruté escribirlo, pese a las trabas que surgieron en el proceso (entre ellos la jodida que le puso un rayo al modem por lo que me quede un día sin red). En fin, el caso es que ya lo tengo listo y aquí les dejo las siguientes notas de este prometedor capítulo:

En compensación a la corta duración del capítulo anterior, decidí hacer de este muy extenso, pues hay mucho de qué hablar en él.

En el capítulo se mostrarán escenas de sexo con objetos (uno para ser exactos) y pues creo que a estas alturas ya no tiene caso enfatizar que dichas escenas son entre hombres. Espero que les guste el experimento que apliqué en estas escenas.

**Notas culturales:**

**Tanabata:** Conocido como "festival de las estrellas", es una celebridad adaptada de la tradición china llamada "Qi xi" (chi shi, que significa "noche de los sietes") que se celebró por primera vez en el castillo de Kioto durante la era Heian (794-1185). Este festival se extendió al público general a principios la era Tokugawa (1603-1868), mezclándose con otras tradiciones como el Bon Odori. Se celebra el día 7 de julio.

**Wakou o wakô:** Literalmente significa "bandidos del país Wa" (este último término hace referencia a Japón). Estaban conformados por rônin, comerciantes o contrabandistas y su principal actividad era atacar las costas de China y Corea. Estos países peyorativamente los llamaban wôkòu (en chino) y waegu (en coreano), que años más tarde se utilizó este término para referirse a los japoneses que vivían en ambas naciones. Incluso se suele usar el término en la actualidad.

**Hômongi:** Ver nota del capítulo nueve. Por cierto, su escritura correcta es la que esta aquí presente, así que pido disculpas.

**Kashimo:** Era una vestimenta formal que los varones de la alta sociedad utilizaban (daimios, samurai de alto rango, funcionarios de gobierno, etc). Por lo general consistía en:

***Kataginu:** Es una chaqueta (casi siempre hecha de seda) sin mangas y con hombreras triangulares en donde ostentaba la cresta del clan familiar los que pertenecía el hombre. Era utilizado como prenda casual durante la era Sengoku.

***Hakama:** Es un pantalón con cinco pliegues por delante y dos por detrás que era utilizado por los nobles y en su mayoría por los samurai. Durante la era Sengoku los hakama se confeccionaron a modo de que los dobladillos fueran más angostos para adquirir una forma similar a los pantalones de globo que vestían los portugueses. Esta prenda es utilizada tanto por hombres como por mujeres.

***Himo:** Es la cinta o cinturón que sostiene el hakama, existen dos tipos: Mae-himo, las cintas largas frontales (mae) y el Ushiro-himo: cintas cortas posteriores (ushiro).

**5. Furisode:** Es un kimono sumamente formal que es utilizado por mujeres jóvenes solteras. Generalmente se caracterizan por poseer colores brillantes y mangas largas que pueden llegar a los tobillos y una de sus funciones es la de atraer a los posibles pretendientes. También se usan en eventos como ceremonias nupciales, ceremonias de té, graduaciones, etc.

No estoy segura si también eso aplica a los festivales como en el caso de las yukatas, pero bueno, el caso era ponerle a Motonari una prenda fina digna de un noble.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo la adaptación (no traducción literal aclaro de una vez) de la canción en Aizome* (que puede traducirse como añil, azul e índigo); interpretado por Mamiko Noto y Savage Genius (cuya versión se titula Aizome~Futakomori) con su respectiva adaptación (interpretada por hanon) al español de la versión corta.

**:** Pequeño trozo de papel en que se anotan los deseos de Tanabata para luego colgarlos en una rama de árbol de Tanabata.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

**Tanabata**

La noche comenzó a hacerse presente, lo que propició a que los dos jóvenes que escoltaban a la "joven" a todas partes regresaran a la casona de los Chousokabe, para la enorme sorpresa de la dama.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Oh, es verdad, nosotros vivimos aquí, señorita Himeko. —Respondió el joven con mechón negro en su flequillo.

—E… entonces… ustedes…. Son…

—Así es primor, somos miembros de la familia Chousokabe. —Respondió de manera coqueta a la vez que pasaba su brazo fornido por el cuello de la joven, como si se tratara de un amigo para irse de farra.

—¡Oye ya párale a tus caballos Kira! ¡ya fue suficiente con tus faltas de respeto a la señorita Himeko! —Respondió ya molesto por los descaros de su hermano, a la vez que retiraba el brazo de éste de la joven con delicadeza.

"Ay… me está empezando a doler la cabeza con estos dos… en especial por este idiota Kira…"

—Le pido que disculpe el comportamiento de mi estúpido hermano Kira, señorita. —Respondió de forma galante, provocando otro rubor en el rostro de Motonari, quien en sus adentros peleaba contra un remolino de pensamientos.

"Creo que es el más maduro de todos… además de ser muy guapo… aunque debo admitir que Kira no se queda atrás, aunque es un idiota sin remedio…. ¡pero ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo?"

En ese momento, la puerta de la casona se abrió, dejando ver a la esposa del dueño de aquel recinto.

—¡Himeko ¿estás bien? ¿no te pasó nada? —Exclamó en extrema angustia la mujer de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que "la abrazaba".

—E… estoy bien…—Respondió un tanto "desconcertada" por la reacción de la esposa de Kunichika, sobre todo porque "la estaba abrazando".

De nuevo, Motonari sintió ese remolino de pensamientos. Estaba desconcertado por este tipo de reacciones, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía aquel calor materno, el cual anheló sentir por mucho tiempo, por lo que optó en aceptarlo, aún cuando se tratara de la madre de su "enemigo", realmente le hacía falta esa clase de afectos. Por su parte, Nami se limitó a sonreír al percibir la enorme necesidad de afecto que tenía aquel joven, así que decidió aferrarlo a su muestra de afecto.

— ¿Conoces a esta señorita madre? —Preguntó el joven con cabello platino y mechón negro.

—Ah pues, es una amiga que conocí en Awa.

—Ya veo, lo que pasa es que nos la encontramos en una situación un tanto indecorosa con una bola de sujetos. —Explicó el joven de cabellera bicolor a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada coqueta, la cual pudo captar con rapidez su madre.

—Espero que no le hayas hecho nada depravado "hijito". —Lo amenazó con una mirada homicida que puso a temblar al chico de cabello bicolor, que por un momento también hizo estremecer a Motonari. Definitivamente, esa mujer podía llegar a ser un monstruo si se lo proponía.

—No te preocupes… no le hecho nada. —Tartamudeó de los nervios ante el semblante psicópata de su madre.

—Más te vale Kira, no quiero enterarme de que le hiciste algo indecoroso.

—Sí señora. —Respondió Kira aún nervioso por el aura asesina que despedía su madre.

"¿En dónde te metiste Motochika?" —Se cuestionó mentalmente con una angustia que lo carcomía al no verlo en todo el día, sin embargo…

—¡Murasaki-san! —Exclamó una voz inconfundible para los oídos del castaño de Aki.

—Oh… hermano, siglos sin vernos. —Respondió Shima al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano mayor para ir a saludarlo apropiadamente.

No obstante, Shima fue apartado del camino por cierta fina dama de cabellos color canela, quien de forma instantánea arremetió una bofetada al hijo mayor de Kunichika, dejándolo estupefacto, al igual que a todos los presentes.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de echarse a correr hacia adentro de la casona.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —Cuestionó Kira sin salir de su asombro por la acción de la joven minutos antes.

—No lo sé… —Respondió Shima de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su hermano intermedio.

Por su parte, Motochika seguía sin salir de su asombro por la bofetada que Himeko le había propinado, la cual curiosamente le había dolido, pues nunca imaginó que una jovencita aparentemente delicada y tímida poseyera la fuerza de un hombre, ¿un qué? ¿acaso aquella chica en realidad era…?

¡Chousokabe Motochika ¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? —Exigió Nami con firmeza y con un semblante que denotaba enojo.

El joven albino no le respondió, tan sólo pasó de largo a su querida madre, quien a punto de reprenderlo, fue detenida por su hijo Shima, quien posó su mano sobre el hombro de ésta para responderle:

—Tranquila madre, estoy seguro de que eso es lo que fue a averiguar yendo tras ella. —Respondió con una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Creo que tienes razón… Shima…

Entre tanto, en otro sitio, específicamente el jardín, una figura delgada y delicada yacía sentada en medio del campo de flores carmesí que crecían en ese lugar: era la joven Himeko temblando y sollozando de una forma que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón de sólo escucharla hipando de esa manera.

—Murasaki-san…

—Vete… —Dijo entre sollozos al reconocer al dueño de dicho timbre de voz.

El peliplateado sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escucharla con ese tono de voz que delataba enojo y ¿miedo? Sí, tenía miedo, el cual se manifestaba por medio de la tembladera en el cuerpo de aquella fina figura que se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba verde en donde reposaban los lycoris. Si bien la chica se veía hermosa en medio de esas flores color carmín llorando a la luz de la luna, sus sollozos transmitían lo contrario. Por lo que el joven optó por sentarse a su lado, para así atraerla hacia él por medio de un abrazo.

—Perdóneme… fui un tonto…

—Imbécil, diría yo…—Susurró con coraje tratando de alejarse de él, pero le fue imposible al notar que Motochika no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—Tiene razón, soy un imbécil, tiene todo el derecho a insultarme y a golpearme… me lo merezco…

—Por favor…. vete… no quiero verte…

—No hasta que me diga la verdad… — Respondió con firmeza el albino mientras deshacía el abrazo para encarar a la mujer.

— ¿La verdad…?—Cuestionó un tanto desconcertada por el repentino cambio del pirata, quien con expresión seria le dijo:

—Ese golpe que me dio… realmente me dolió…

—Pues de eso se trataba tonto…—Respondió en medio de un puchero a la vez que desviaba su rostro del albino, quien siguió hablando.

—Lo sé… pero a lo que quiero llegar es que me da la impresión de que ya nos hemos conocido antes… y más por su forma de golpear…

—Pues cree lo que quieras…yo ya me harté de estas tonterías…—Respondió aún enojada mientras se incorporaba del pasto para irse de ahí de una buena vez, pero antes de poder alejarse, la mano de Motochika tomó su muñeca para atraerla hacia él mediante otro abrazo.

—Motonari… —Susurró el ojiazul a la vez que aferraba aquel delicado cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Por su parte, el mencionado no cabía de sorpresa, pues ya había descubierto su verdadera identidad y todo por un golpazo. Esto lo hizo rabiar, pues era increíble que Motochika no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él por el sinnúmero de señas que lo delataban, sobre todo a los que lo conocían. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que lo había ignorado por tonterías y peor aún, no se tomó la molestia de buscarlo por toda la cuidad, aún después de haber sido rescatado por sus hermanos menores, quienes pese a sus actitudes infantiles, eran más considerados que el mayor.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Volvió a gritarle, pero esta vez con su timbre de voz usual, mientras le propinaba otro golpe en la cara, dejándolo nuevamente anonadado.

Motochika se tocó la mejilla que anteriormente Motonari le había golpeado, estaba un tanto desconcertado por la acción del castaño, a quien vio marcharse por la entrada que conectaba al interior de la casona.

—¡Espera, tenemos que hablar! —Exclamó el líder del clan Chousokabe mientras iba tras el mencionado, a quien divisó en las escaleras subiendo lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que déjame en paz! —Respondió el joven aún imitando la voz femenina por precaución a que los criados de la casa lo descubrieran.

—¡Oh por favor, déjate de tonterías! —Respondió el joven tras haber llegado a la planta alta, pero justo cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo, Motonari se había encerrado en lo que parecía ser su cuarto temporal. — ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡No lo haré! ¡no quiero ver tu cara imbécil! —Le gritó al otro lado de la puerta de forma tajante.

—¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la tiro!

—¡No me importa!

—¡Motochika!**—**Exclamó con molestia una voz muy grave y varonil que provenía del pasillo: era Kunichika.**— **¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?

El mencionado no le respondió, pues desde el incidente que ocurrió en el barco, no le había dirigido la palabra y viceversa. Por lo que optó en irse de ahí, o al menos esas fueron sus intenciones, puesto que Kunichika le había impedido hacer tal cosa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Eso a ti no te importa.** —**Respondió zafándose del agarre de su padre.

—Pues aunque no lo quieras, me lo vas a decir, porque aunque hayas tomado el liderazgo del clan, te recuerdo que esta casa sigue siendo mía y por lo tanto no pienso tolerar disturbios dentro de ella.

Nuevamente Motochika se liberó del agarre de Kunichika, a quien pasó de largo, aunque otra vez el ex líder del clan volvió a sujetarlo pero con más fuerza para luego azotarlo contra la pared a modo de arrinconarlo para decirle de forma tajante y hasta cierto punto amenazante.

**—¡**Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir!—Le exigió furibundo el hombre mientras lo tomaba del borde de su chaqueta color magenta para que lo encarara.

El joven lo miró un tanto desconcertado por la repentina acción de su padre, quien lo miraba con un semblante bastante molesto que por un momento hizo estremecer al menor, a quien Kunichika le dijo:

—Motochika, no vayas a cometer los mismos errores que yo he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, mira que ya han sido casi treinta años de pagar las consecuencias y estoy seguro de que mi castigo no terminará aún después de que haya muerto.

Motochika no entendía exactamente a qué punto quería llegar ese hombre, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, era como si estuviera dándole un consejo o algo así por el estilo, realmente no lo entendía y eso lo confundía mucho. Algo definitivamente no cuadraba con Kunichika, pues se veía muy ¿vulnerable? Si se podría decir que realmente era lo que estaba exponiendo de su persona el albino mayor.

—No entiendo anda de lo que me estás diciendo…—Respondió un tanto confundido por las palabras de Kunichika, quien le respondió:

—No hace falta que lo entiendas… sólo que no lastimes a la persona que más amas.

—Oh vaya, el gran Chousokabe Kunichika, me está diciendo qué es lo que debo hacer en mi vida.** —**Respondió con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. —Eso debiste habérmelo dicho cuando todavía tenía once años.—Concluyó con mucho coraje antes de hacer a un lado a su padre, quien le dijo:

—Tienes razón, pero… no se te ocurra lastimar a ese niño que tanto amas… o de lo contrario te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—No es necesario que me digas que hacer lo que ya sé…—Respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Ay… estos jóvenes…—Susurró antes de retirarse a sus aposentos en donde encontró a su esposa sentada en el futón.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Lo de siempre, pero al parecer aceptó el consejo, de mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo lo aceptó. —Respondió a la vez que se metía al futón para abrazar a su mujer, quien le dijo:

—Bueno, algo es algo.

—Por cierto ¿y los demás muchachos?

—Shima y Kira fueron a darse una ducha y pues Kosokabe ya se fue a dormir.

— ¿Y qué hay del niño berrinchudo de Aki?

—Está en su cuarto tratando de descansar, la verdad es que pasó un pésimo día y creo que en parte yo tengo la culpa.

—Si lo dices por tu manía de haberlo disfrazado de mujer no lo creo, pero por otro lado Motochika es el culpable por descuidarlo y él también por sus rabietas infantiles que lo metieron en problemas. —Aún les falta mucho para madurar, en especial al estúpido de Motochika.

—Tienes razón…—Respondió Nami con una sonrisa en los labios para luego unirlos con los de su esposo, a quien le dijo entre susurros. —Quiero una niña…

—¿En serio? ya no estás tan joven como para tener más hijos.

—Pero tampoco estoy tan vieja como para tener otro hijo ¿o sí?, porque te recuerdo que sólo he parido a tres niños.

—No, pero creo que ya no tenemos la suficiente edad y paciencia para cuidar de una criatura.

—Pues déjeme decirle algo señor Kunichika: yo sí tengo todavía la suficiente energía para ejercer dicha labor. —Respondió la mujer con suma seguridad antes de volver a besar a su marido, quien además de corresponderle el beso, aceptó en tomarle la palabra.

Llegó el tercer día y con ello la celebración del Tanabata, que curiosamente estaba abierta al público general*; quizás se debía al acogedor trato que los Chousokabe tenían hacia su gente, lo cual era todo lo contrario en Aki. Habían pasado dos días en los que su situación con Motochika empeoró: no se hablaban, no se dirigieron siquiera el saludo de la mañana, tarde y noche, es más desviaban la mirada con el afán de ignorarse mutuamente incluso estando en la misma mesa con la familia de éste.

"No podemos seguir así…"—Se dijo el joven de hebras castañas mientras veía el armonioso nado de unos peces koi en el estanque del jardín. "A este paso… él va a dejar de amarme… y…"—Ante este pensamiento Mori sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos tan retorcidos. —Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas y buscar una solución.

—¿En que cosas Himiko-san? —Preguntó curioso cierto chico de trece años.

—¡Ah! ¡¿q… qué haces aquí enano? —Expresó en medio de un gritillo por la repentina aparición de Kosokabe.

—Pues… creo que usted es muy bajita Himeko-san. —Respondió de forma inocente el muchachito, lo cual provocó que "la mujer" se sintiera acomplejada ante la cruel verdad.

"Estúpido mocoso, te crees mucho porque eres dos veces más alto que yo…"—Pensó con fastidio al notar que el adolescente, a pesar de sus trece años le sacaba semejante estatura de un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros contra la suya de un metro con cincuenta y cinco centímetros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kosokabe-kun?

—Nada en especial… bueno… yo…

—Dilo de una buena vez…—Respondió denotando impaciencia.

—B… bueno es sobre…

En ese momento, el menor de los Chousokabe se vio interrumpido por su hermano Kira, quien se le colgó del cuello como si de un mono se tratara y dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a la "chica" le dijo:

—Buenos días primor, dime ¿te está fastidiando este mocoso casanova?

"Mira quién lo dice…"—Pensó con molestia al ver que el acosador sexual de Kira se le había unido a su hermano menor para arruinarle la mañana.

—¿Qué te pasa primor? te noto muy dubitativa…. —Comentó el joven de un metro con setenta y ocho metros al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a tocarle la frente como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

Este acto hizo que Motonari se sonrojara, no porque le gustara el joven de cabello bicolor, sino porque lo agarró desprevenido, además de que se notaba un tanto atento con él.

—No es nada… sólo que me siento cansada…—Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de no demostrar sus intenciones ante los hermanos de Motochika a quienes les dijo:

—Bueno, si se trata de una angustia, entonces vaya a descansar para despejar su mente y así podrá solucionar lo que la acongoja. —Respondió el joven con una cariñosa sonrisa que de nuevo causó el sonrojo color fresa en las mejillas del castaño.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, además hoy empieza el festival de Tanabata y es otro buen motivo para que reponga energías ¡será divertido que esté ahí con nosotros pidiendo deseos!—Respondió de forma infantil el menor de los Chousokabe.

—Tienes razón Kosokabe-kun, muchas gracias. —Respondió "la joven" con una sonrisa ante el tierno comentario del menor.

Entre tanto, en el centro de la cuidad para ser exactos, el líder del clan de los wakou* de Tosa se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por las ahora coloridas calles del centro de la provincia. Había tantísimas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas y la principal de todas era su castañito disfrazado de mujer, quien no le había querido dirigir ni una palabra, ni siquiera el saludo matutino de ese día ¡era realmente frustrante toda esa tortura que se había prolongado esos tres días en lo que se suponía que debían ser los mejores de su vida por estar con su niño del sol! ¡pero no, ¿por qué el destino lo estaba castigando de esa forma?

—¡Ah maldición qué coraje! —Gritó frustrado a los cuatro vientos ante todo ese conjunto de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

—¿Le ocurre algo malo, joven Motochika? —Preguntó un anciano que se encontraba cerca de él.

—Ah… no… no es nada señor Yamada, sólo que ando un poco emocionado por lo del festival, eso es todo… —Respondió un tanto avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

—Pues a mí me parece que está estresado por algo que lo aflige ¿o me equivoco?

—Ah… pues…

—¿Por qué no entra a tomar un poco de té y me platica de qué se trata? —Ofreció el anciano de forma hospitalaria. —Además de que sería todo un honor recibirlo en mi negocio después de haberme ofrecido refugio en sus territorios durante la opresión de la alianza de Mori Motonari con Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

—Ah… yo creo que mejor otro día señor Yamada, usted sólo concéntrese en ofrecer lo mejor de su negocio para la gente del festival, aún así le agradezco la oferta.

—Bueno, pero sólo le diré una cosa: si el problema tiene solución resuélvalo y alégrese por ello, pero si es todo lo contrario, entonces no se estrese y véale el lado positivo a la vida, porque aún le falta mucho por vivir joven Motochika.

—Gracias… tomaré en cuenta su consejo señor Yamada. —Respondió agradecido al mismo tiempo que veía como entraba el anciano a su negocio de té y dangos, para luego seguir caminando por las calles. "Tengo que hablar con Motonari."

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo que uno esperaba, por lo que los últimos arreglos para el festival de Tanabata se aceleraron instantáneamente cuando se vio el sol a punto de ocultarse. Para esto, Motochika ya había regresado a la casona; estaba lleno de confianza después de que el dueño de la casa de té le diera aquel sabio consejo, así que muy decidido se dispuso a buscar a su niño del sol, a quien encontró durmiendo profundamente en su futón. Lentamente, el pirata se acercó al chico, pues además de no querer despertarlo, quería contemplar sus facciones mientras dormía, lo cual fue todo un deleite para él.

Era todo un privilegio para el wakou poder ver esa faceta del imponente daimio de Aki: su boca color fresa entreabierta, sus finas y largas pestañas adornando sus ojos color avellana que en ese momento estaban cerrados, su flequillo desordenado al igual que el resto de su cabello, su rostro tan angelical que si alguien lo viera en ese estado juraría que no era el auténtico Mori Motonari, pues éste siempre había mostrado un perfil de crueldad, de despotismo, de arrogancia , de soberbia y hasta desalmado y sanguinario. Sin embargo, para alguien que lo había conocido en la intimidad como Motochika, sabía que no sólo esos adjetivos eran parte de la personalidad del gobernante de Chuugoku, puesto que durante el tiempo que había convivido con él pudo percibir que el menor poseía valores como el deber, la responsabilidad, el honor, el respeto… pero sobre todo pudo detectar algunas virtudes como el ser cariñoso y amoroso.

"En definitiva… me encantas… a pesar de tus enormes defectos…"—Meditó sonriente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba unos mechones traviesos de su frente para luego hacer un recorrido por su mejilla, lo cual provocó que el menor despertara poco a poco.

—Lo siento… no quería despertarte…

—¿Ya es de noche? —Preguntó adormitado mientras se revolvía en las sábanas con pereza.

—No flojito… apenas son las cuatro de la tarde…—Respondió en medio de una risita.

—Hmm…

—Oye… vine a pedirte perdón por lo que pasó hace dos días… fui un tonto y…. mmm…—Gimió tras ser silenciado con un beso del menor, quien tras separar sus labios tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo:

—Yo también quería pedirte perdón… la verdad es que me comporté peor que un niño y… —No pudo terminar debido a que esta vez Motochika fue el que lo interrumpió con un beso para luego decirle:

—Sabes… creo que somos un par de idiotas inmaduros…

—Je, tienes razón… aún nos falta mucho por madurar…

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas chiquito?

—Sólo si me haces el amor aquí y ahora….

El albino de sólo imaginar la sensación de ser oprimido por el estrecho cuerpo de su amado, así como el escuchar sus gemidos causados por el roce de sus genitales que producían una suave melodía, dejó salir un suspiro de éxtasis mientras que una inmediata y descarada erección se manifestó, enmarcando sus pantalones color magenta. A continuación, ambos daimio empezaron a besarse con pasión y cierto grado de agresividad como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse como si fueran serpientes en medio de una danza sin fin para luego dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

—Ahh… Mori… eres tan dulce….

—Ah… Chousokabe…. no sabes cuanto me encanta hacer el amor contigo….

—Lo mismo digo… ah…

Dicho esto, el albino levantó al joven castaño a modo de sentarlo sobre su cadera, lo cual hizo estremecer a Motonari puesto que pudo sentir como la masculinidad de su amante ya estaba sumamente hinchada y erguida, lo cual le dio una idea muy tentadora.

—Ah… Mori ¿qué intentas hacer? —Cuestionó el joven al notar que el mencionado estaba meneando las caderas a modo de rozarse con su glande atrapado en la tela.

Mori no le respondió, estaba tan enfrascado con sentir la cabeza de aquel órgano viril envuelto en aquella trampa de tela tocar su entrada de forma deliciosa. Al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el joven, Motochika decidió ayudarlo con su estimulación marcando un ritmo uniforme con sus caderas sonsacándole más y más gemidos cargados de placer que lo animaban a incrementar la velocidad en ese recíproco vaivén.

—¡Ah… así… así Motochika! —Exclamó en medio de jadeos al sentir un pequeño espasmo de placer que le provocó un pequeño pero delicioso orgasmo.

—Vaya… eso fue rápido e inesperado… y ahora sí me agarraste de sorpresa…

—Bueno las sorpresas son la especialidad del mejor estratega del país del sol naciente…—Respondió de forma arrogante con un tono lleno de picardía al mismo tiempo que rozaba su nariz con la del daimio de Tosa.

—Ven acá pillo. —Dijo el albino tomándolo de la cadera con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba su espalda para ponerlo sobre el futón con delicadeza.

Por unos momentos, ambos guardaron silencio o al menos lograron disminuir el volumen de sus gemidos y jadeos. Motochika comenzó a contemplar la esbelta, fina y perfecta figura de su amante y llegó a una conclusión: era un afortunado de tener a su lado a un ser tan hermoso y perfecto ante sus ojos y poder compartir con él mil y un cosas en momentos tan maravillosos, además de que de algo estaba seguro: jamás se cansará de amarlo. Por su parte, Motonari se limitaba a tocar con vehemencia el fornido pecho del que estaba encima de él, dejando salir de vez en cuando un leve gemido que estimulaba su miembro que aún se encontraba atrapado bajo la tela de su hômoji*. De repente, el joven Chousokabe posó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera de color canela para tomar su palillo para el cabello con una libélula de la cual colgaba una cadenita de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas como si se tratara de un móvil colgante.

—C… Chousokabe… ¿qué haces?—Dijo un tanto extrañado al ver su adorno de cabello en las manos del mencionado, quien le contestó:

—Pronto lo sabrás…

Tras decir esto, el ojiazul lamió el accesorio puntiagudo con mucha lujuria, lo que puso en alerta al chico Mori al darse cuenta de lo que su amante tramaba hacer con ese objeto punzante. Por lo que optó en cerrar los ojos con fuerza de los nervios, ante lo cual Chousokabe le respondió:

—Tranquilo Motonari, te aseguro de que este jueguito va a gustarte mucho….

—E… está bien… confiaré en ti…

Motochika deslizó la parte baja del kimono del menor y poco a poco fue introduciendo la punta del palillo con suavidad para no dañarlo en su cavidad anal, provocándole espasmos que lo incitaban a arquear la espalda ante esas nuevas sensaciones que aquel jueguito le estaba ofreciendo. Una vez que el objeto estuviese reposando en su interior, Mori dejó salir un suspiro que denotaba placer total.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Ah… sí… continúa…

—Sabía que te iba a gustar…

—Tú sí que sabes como estimularme….

El wakou sólo se limitó a sonreír para luego empezar a trazar círculos con el accesorio femenino dentro del ano de su amante, quien no paraba de gemir por los deliciosos movimientos que hacía el albino con vehemencia por casi unos veinte minutos para luego sustituir aquella pieza de bambú por sus dedos en aquella cuasi dilatada entrada que ya empezaba a manifestar los primeros rastros de mucosa rectal, lo cual sirvió como señal para el pirata de Shikoku que ya estaba listo el joven de Aki.

—Ah… Motochika… ya basta de jueguitos y hazlo ya…. —Tartamudeó a la vez que dejaba escapar un sinnúmero de gemidos cuando la boca de aquel demonio de Onigashima estaba mordisqueando uno de sus pezones y de vez en cuando lo succionaba, mientras que las manos de éste creaban magia de lujuria y placer dentro de su cuerpo.

—Sólo uno más y ya… —Le susurró el ojiazul en el oído en medio de una pequeña súplica, mientras extraía sus falanges de aquella cavidad para luego posarlas alrededor de la desatendida masculinidad de su niño del sol, quien no paró ni un instante de jadear y gemir.

El albino lamió, mordisqueó, chupó y succionó cada rincón de la piel de Mori Motonari, quien ahora con un tono suplicante le dijo que se dejara de más rodeos juguetones que lo torturaban y que se introdujera en él de una buena vez. Con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, Motochika tumbó de costado al joven de piel blanca, para luego posicionarse de la misma forma para así colocar sobre uno de sus hombros la pierna derecha del menor para mayor comodidad.

— ¿Listo…?

—Ah… desde hace rato…

—Que bueno… ah… aquí voy…—Respondió el joven comenzando a mover su cadera a modo de introducirse en aquel cuerpo que tanto le fascinaba, mientras con la mano que tenía libre se dispuso a jugar con sus testículos.

— ¡Ah… Chousokabe!…. t… te dije que no quería m…as… ¡ah….!

— ¿Juegos? a mí me encanta jugar ¿lo sabías?

—Si no me dices, ni cuenta me doy ¡ah! —Expresó con mucho sarcasmo junto con un gritillo de placer a causa del masaje que el mayor hacía en sus genitales.

Chousokabe no le respondió, pues aquella nueva sensación de penetración le impedía el habla, además de llevarlo a un mundo desconocido por tanto éxtasis. El caso de Mori no era muy distinto, tantas sensaciones innovadoras y deliciosas le incapacitaban el poder articular alguna palabra, o pensar de forma coherente al nublársele la mente por tanto placer acumulado. Ambos comenzaron a marcar un ritmo uniforme, creando un delicioso vaivén sumamente excitante al sentir como sus genitales se rozaban en medio de todo ese contacto físico.

—Ah… Chousokabe… m… más rápido… ah…

—Ah… ah… esta bien…

De inmediato, Motochika se aferró a la pierna que tenía reposando en su hombro al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas, que le permitieron profundizar su pene en el interior de su amante, cuyas paredes rectales comenzaron a oprimir al prominente invasor, así como el roce de sus testículos iba en aumento, provocando puro delirio y deleite en ambos amantes hasta que el daimio de Tosa no pudo resistir más y terminó vaciándose en el interior de su niño de sol que no logró contener un gritillo de placer ante el ansiado clímax que los dejó rendidos en el futón.

—Sabes… pensaba hacértelo como broche de oro en nuestra primer cita…Comentó el joven albino tras haber salido del menor, quien le dijo:

—Pues… aún me debes mi primer cita, así que aún podemos hacerlo…

—Sí… eh… respecto a eso…

—Sólo dilo ¿sí?

—Pensaba que hoy es la ocasión perfecta para tenerla… bueno como es el festival de Tanabata entonces ¿qué te parece si después de pedir nuestros deseos, nos echamos otra ronda de amor?

—No cabe duda de que eres un ninfómano.

—Ay sí, mira quien lo dice…—Respondió con sarcasmo el joven peliplateado antes de rodearlo con sus brazos para luego darle un besito en la frente y entregarse al sueño junto con él.

Tres horas más tarde la noche hizo acto de presencia y con ella un sinnúmero de estrellas aparecieron en el cielo como si se tratara de un estampado en una tela de seda. Asimismo, los faroles de colores comenzaron a iluminar la calle de uno por uno creando una atmósfera alegre que a cualquiera contagiaba. Para esto, Motochika y Motonari ya se habían despertado y duchado, cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones, para disimular que no había pasado nada entre el daimio de Tosa y la "visita".

Motochika vestía un kashimo* que estaba compuesto por un kataginu* de color morado con el escudo del clan a la altura de su costado derecho, un kimono lila que resaltaba en medio de la chaqueta sin mangas, una hakama* de color negro que era sostenido por un ushiro-himo de color blanco y unas getas de madera azabache que le proporcionaban más altura, porte y elegancia al mismo tiempo. Motonari aún tenía que interpretar el papel de Himeko para no levantar sospechas durante la festividad, lo cual entendió a la perfección el pirata de Shikoku, quien quedó más que embobado por la vestimenta que su niño del sol portaba en esos momentos:

El castaño llevaba puesto un furisode* de color verde olivo con cuatro grullas pintadas a mano: dos a los costados y a lo largo de lo que simulaba la falda y dos en las mangas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. El obi era sencillo y de color dorado, su cabello semi corto estaba recogido en un chonguito del cual sobresalían dos palillos de bronce del cual colgaban dos hileras de pequeñas cuentas de porcelana china de color mostaza pintadas a mano. En su rostro resaltaba un tenue rubor en las mejillas de color cereza, así como el delineador negro con una sombra de color cobre que resaltaban sus ojitos, dándole un aire de sensualidad, mientras que sus labios ostentaban de un rojo bermejo que le daba un grosor delicioso que tentaba a los hombres a probarlos. Por último, llevaba unas getas de madera azabache como las de Motochika que le proporcionaban un aumento considerable de estatura.

—Te ves hermosa…—Comentó el albino tras salir de su trance.

—Y tú guapo…—Respondió con una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al daimio de Tosa que entrelazó su mano con la del castaño para encaminarse hacia el pueblo y así disfrutar del festival de las estrellas.

Durante el festival, Motochika y Motonari se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de interpretar la obra de "la princesa y el pastor", en la que el albino interpretó el papel de Hikoboshi, mientras que Mori jugó el rol de Orihime. Al principio se molestaron por haber sido elegidos para interpretar a los protagonistas de la leyenda alusiva al festival, pero después de que salió todo bien, el malhumor se les esfumó.

—Sabes… es la primera vez que participo en la obra de un festival. —Respondió el castaño entre risas mientras se encaminaba con Motochika hacia una pequeña colina un poco retirada del pueblo y que les permitía ver los colores que los faroles ofrecían a todo el poblado.

—¿En serio? , vaya, yo siempre he hecho esto desde que tengo cinco años, bueno que este año mi madre decidió la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, en vez del relato de Niulang y de Zhinnü.

—¿Niulang y Zhinnü? —Cuestionó el castaño arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, Niulang y Zhinnü vienen siendo Orihime y Hikoboshi de la tradición china.

—No sabía eso.

—¿En serio?, creí sí lo sabías…

—Pues hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero no por ello me siento un idiota ignorante.

—Me agrada tu punto de vista.

—Cuéntamela…

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que me cuentes la historia de Niulang y de Zhinnü.

—Pues… no hay mucha diferencia entre la leyenda de ellos con la de Orihime y de Hikoboshi.

—Pero las hay, así que cuéntamela. —Insistió como si se tratara de un niño pidiéndole a su papá que le contara una historia para conciliar el sueño.

—Está bien…—Respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba lo mucho que se divertía viendo a Motonari actuar como niñito, quien se sentó sobre la hierba recargando sus codos en las piernas de Motochika, quien enternecido por el interés infantil de éste comenzó a narrar:

—Pues Niulang era un joven pastor de vacas que un día se topó con siete hadas cerca de un río bañándose y pues se le ocurrió hacerles una travesura, que fue robarle a una de ellas su ropa, que con ayuda de uno de sus bovinos lo logró. Así que las hadas mandaron a una de ellas para recuperarlas, o sea a la menor y la más hermosa de todas, es decir Zhinnü.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Niulang la vio desnuda y por lo mismo le propuso matrimonio, al cual Zhinnü aceptó, pero de la misma forma en que sucedió con Orihime, Zhinnü comenzó a descuidar sus labores de tejedora de coloridas nubes una vez casada con el joven arriero.

—O sea que la diferencia radica en que Orihime tejía telas para su padre Tentei a las orillas del río Amanogawa.

—Exacto, y al igual que el dios del cielo Tentei, la madre de Zhinnü, o sea la diosa del cielo creó un río para separar a su hija de Niulang. Así que Zhinnü permanece de un lado del río tejiendo con tristeza, mientras que Niulang la ve desde el otro lado y cuida de sus dos hijos.

—Es casi idéntico a lo que les pasó a Orihime y a Hikoboshi, sólo que ellos no se podían ver y no tuvieron hijos…

—Sí… aunque, así como el dios Tentei tuvo compasión por ellos, así también se conmovió la diosa del cielo… permitiéndoles verse el día séptimo del séptimo mes lunar y curiosamente con ayuda de las urracas… sólo que las urracas en el relato de Niulang y Zhinnü crean el puente hacia el cielo para que puedan reunirse una sola noche en esta fecha…

—Por unos momentos hubo silencio, el cual era agradable y más cuando el castaño posó su cabeza en las piernas de su querido wakou al mismo tiempo que se hacía un ovillo por la fresca brisa que empezaba a sentirse en la atmósfera. Por lo que el daimio optó por quitarse su kataginu para cubrirlo de aquel frescor.

—Gracias… fue una hermosa historia y también gracias por haberme dado un agradable momento en este día tan especial…

—Lo mismo digo… la verdad es que jamás de los jamases imaginé pasar un día de Tanabata contigo y más como lo estamos haciendo. —Respondió mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre aquellos hilos de canela sin arruinarle su peinado al joven, quien le dijo:

—Sabes… cuando mi madre estaba con vida, solía cantar una canción en esta fecha…

—¿Ah sí? y ¿se puede saber cómo se llama?

—Aizome*.

—Quiero escucharla.

—No sé si me acuerde, la verdad es que ya tiene como catorce años que no la canto.

—No importa, aunque sea una estrofa o las estrofas que te acuerdes.

—Esta bien… sólo porque tú me lo pides… —Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y viendo al horizonte, comenzó a cantar.

_**Asaki yumemiji towa ni nageki mo sesu...**_

_Suspiré y al despertar de un sueño fui tras la eternidad…_

_**Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu… **_

_La luna brilla en mi corazón mostrando su luz_

_**moyuru hana no mai michishirube…**_

_Al bailar florece un jardín... mi sendero hallé…_

_**Karamitsuku ayamachi no uta mune o shimeru...**_

_Un poema me mueve con toda su falsedad mi mustia corazón…_

_**Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou **_

_Al hundir en un río mi mano… volví a mi ayer…_

_**Omoi tsumeta koto no ha**_

_Impedir que todo desfallezca inverosímil es…_

_**Ai ni somete...**_

_Lo que en mi alma enterré…_

Motochika quedó boquiabierto, pues nunca imaginó a Motonari cantar y no porque lo hubiera hecho mal, sino todo lo contrario, lo hizo estremecer por su timbre de voz tan agudo pero no por ello dejaba denotar su aire masculino. Asimismo, la canción que había interpretado era dulce, pero a la vez un tanto triste ¿cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso pudiera al mismo tiempo ser melancólico?

—Cantas precioso Motonari…

—Mentiroso, sólo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal. —Respondió apenado después de que el mayor tomara su barbilla para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—No miento, es la verdad, tienes una voz hermosa…—Le dijo aún sosteniendo su barbilla con delicadeza.

De repente, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de luces de colores, lo que supuso que el festival estaba a punto de culminar, pues la presencia de los fuegos pirotécnicos indicaba precisamente eso. Para esto Motonari había regresado a su posición anterior al ver que el wakou se había vuelto a sentar en el pasto.

—Por cierto ¿qué deseo le pediste a Orihime y a Hikoboshi en el tanzaku*?—Preguntó el albino sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera del chico Mori, quien le respondió:

—Les pedí que no me dejes de amar, aún cuando un río nos separe como a ellos… que este sentimiento nunca desaparezca… aún cuando nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin… que incluso trascienda por el tiempo…

Por un momento enmudeció el ambiente, salvo el sonido de los fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, aquel silencio no denotaba incomodidad o molestia, sino más bien asombro de parte de Motochika que no cabía de sorpresa por lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos. ¿acaso había escuchado bien?¿realmente Motonari había dicho eso? y sí así fue… entonces ¿Mori Motonari estaba confesando sus sentimientos más profundos?... definitivamente el castaño de Aki estaba cambiando su forma de ser de una manera sorprendente.

—Estoy seguro de que Orihime y Hikoboshi cumplirán tu deseo… Mori…—Respondió el joven albino volviendo a tomar su fina barbilla para darle un tierno y romántico beso en los labios para decirle….

—Yo también les pedí que sigamos amándonos a pesa de tener como obstáculo esta turbulenta era…. aunque debo admitir que fue mejor de lo que imaginé tu deseo…

Y de esa forma, ambos unieron sus labios de forma suave y llena de amor, mientras los fuegos artificiales cerraban con broche de oro aquel día del séptimo día, en el que la vida de dos amantes quedó inmortalizada, pues a pesar de los obstáculos que el cielo les había impuesto, nunca dejaron de amarse. Por lo que ellos tampoco iban a dejar de amarse aunque la turbulenta era Sengoku los envolviera en su atmósfera desoladora y violenta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido un rato,sobre todo la narración en la que se inspira la leyenda de Orihime y de Hikoboshi, sino pueden lanzarme tomatazos y esta forma empieza el principio del fin (oh sí, todo lo que empieza tiene una final ¡muajajaja!), así que a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más intensas en todos los sentidos. Así que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, pues habrá muchas sorpresas por descubrir entre líneas.<p>

¡Cuídense mucho!

ChiKaon


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el enorme retrazo, créanme, junio fue un mes muy agitado para mí, empezando con mi examen de titulación en la licenciatura en idiomas (ya sólo falta el papelito para ser oficialmente licenciada en idiomas, en fin, como sea); por otro lado, está la novedad de cambiarme de ciudad junto con mi familia para la búsqueda de un buen trabajo dentro de mi especialidad; que lo más probable sea después del día 20 de este mes. Por lo que es más que probable que las actualizaciones se atrasen como en esta ocasión o si no es que más (que espero que no sea así). El otro punto de este atraso, fue que desde el año antepasado les debía el final de otra historia a mi otro grupito de lectores de fanfics de Man, y pues afortunadamente ya acabé con mi compromiso (uno de tres XD) con ellos.

En fin, pasemos a lo que nos interesa, que es en primer lugar, mi entero agradecimiento por seguir esta historia y esperar con ansias, con impaciencia y paciencia la llegada de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que de no ser por ustedes y sus maravillosos comentarios no hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Bueno, aquí les dejo las notas tanto culturales como de la historia en general, que en esta ocasión vienen mezcladas por varios motivos, entre ellos el rol que juegan los nuevos personajes en este capítulo, que está repleto de sorpresas y que espero les agrade. Bueno ¡empezamos!

**1.-Shouhou Saito:** Era el nombre de la madre de Chousokabe Motochika y esposa de Chousokabe Kunichika. Como en esta historia, ya había planteado que el personaje de Nami era la madre de Motochika cuando en realidad es Shouhou, decidí solucionarlo poniendola como una hermana gemela (sólo en esta historia).

**2.-Kōmatsumaru Mouri:** Era hijo de Okimoto Mouri y por ende, sobrino de Motonari. Falleció en el año 1523.

**3.-Masaharu Wachi (1568-?):** Masaharu fue el primer vasallo del clan Amako que más tarde se alió con los Mouri. Cuenta la historia que Masaharu entretuvo a Takamoto Mouri (hijo mayor de Motonari) durante un banquete, cuando estaba en camino hacia una campaña contra el clan Amako. Fue entonces que Takamoto murió repentinamente dentro de la casa de Wachi, lo que provocó sospechas de Motonari hacia uno de sus más leales generales, a quien asesinó más tarde en Itsukushima.

**4.-Hiroyoshi Shiiji (1567-1557):** Fue el hijo de Shiiji Motoyoshi y el primer general al servicio de Okimoto Mouri. Cuando Motonari ascendió a la cabeza del clan después de 1523; Hiroyoshi se convirtió en uno de sus confiables consejeros. Asimismo, se convirtió en el tutor de Takamoto Mouri, además de ser el administrador más importante de Motonari. (Nota: En la vida real no muere a manos de Wachi, de hecho no se sabe nada de su muerte, sólo que las circunstancias de la historia lo ameritaban por el historial que tienen estos personajes xD).

**5.-Takayoshi Murakami (1533-1604):** Provenía de una familia que tenía relación con piratas del Mar interior de Seto. Takayoshi llegó a ser el comandante naval de Mouri Motonari, que derrotó la fuerzas navales de Oda en la primer batalla de Kizawaguchi en 1576, mientras que en la segunda batalla su flota fue derrotada por poderosos barcos de guerra que deshicieron sus líneas.

**6.-** **Ichijô Fusaie (1445-1511): **Fue un regente (apodado Kampaku) del emperador que huyó al Ônin; peleando en Kyoto por sus estados en la provincia de Tosa (en Shikoku) en el año de 1468. Se hizo cargo de Kunichika Chousokabe cuando tenía tan sólo 4 años de edad y según cuenta el "Chôgen Monogarari", que tres años después le propuso un trato a Kunichika. El cual consistió en que si el joven saltaba del castillo en el que ambos vivían, él le ayudaría a recuperar Okô.

**7.-Fusuma:** son rectángulos verticales opacos que se deslizan de lado a lado para redefinir espacios dentro de un cuarto o se usan como puertas.

**8.-Tajihi-Sarugake:** Es el castillo donde Hiromoto y su esposa se trasladaron después de que Motonari naciera. Ignoro completamente si ahí vivió Motonari, pero por lo pronto, asumí que viviera allí.

**9.-Tantô:** Arma ninja. El Tantô es el cuchillo en forma de una pequeña Katana (espada). Existe una gran variedad de modelos y tamaños, y al igual que la Katana, se porta en el Obi (cinturón).

**10.-Clan Fukubara:** Fue uno de los clanes más leales a los Mouri hasta el período Edo, además de estar emparentados con ellos. La madre de Motonari era la hija de Hirotoshi Fukubara, quien a su vez estuvo al servicio de Motonari y de Takamoto. Este clan también proveyó de hijas a Katsura Motozumi and Kuchiba Michiyoshi.

**11.-Tsuruhime:** Es poco lo que se sabe de ella (sinceramente, no encontré nada histórico salvo registros que tengan que ver con el videojuego), en esta historia juega un papel peculiar, lo que no singnifica que sea verídico lo que se expone (de hecho, no tiene nada que ver con el videojuego o la historia real del personaje). Lo curioso de este personaje, es que su nombre es el mismo que el de la hija de Oda Nobunaga y también coincide con el de la octava hija de Hojo Ujiyasu y hermana de Hojo Ujimasa.

¿Largas las notas?, lo sé, esta vez me pasé de lanza con las notas, pero en verdad que había tantas cosas que aclarar en este capítulo. En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho, así como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo con mucho sentimiento para ustedes.

El aire comenzó a filtrarse por en medio de las persianas de bambú de una habitación que le pertenecía a una mujer que dormía plácidamente en su futón, en donde también yacía un hombre corpulento y varonil envolviéndola en un amoroso y protector abrazo. Ambos estaban envueltos en una cobija con estampados de árboles de bambú, la cual comenzó a removerse debido a que el hombre comenzó a sentir molestia por la irrupción de los rayos solares que estaban abriéndole el telón a un nuevo día y cuando se despabiló lo suficiente, vio con ternura a aquel cuerpecito que tenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días… —Respondió el hombre después de darle un besito en la sien a la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos, quien entre bostezos le dijo:<p>

— ¿Ya amaneció?

—Sí preciosa… —Le contestó depositando otro amoroso beso en la sien de su mujer. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡De maravilla, ya no puedo esperar el día en que nuestro bebé nazca…!—Respondió embelezada al mismo tiempo que sobaba su panza abultada, a la que su amante también besó con ternura sin igual.

—Yo también ansío ver a nuestro hijo entre nosotros….

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

**Revelaciones**

Unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a recorrer una capa de color blanca y de textura suave que pertenecía a un joven de cabellos color canela, que yacía durmiendo sobre una hamaca hecha de hojas de palma secas.

Tensión y nervios era lo que se podía sentir en el ambiente de aquel recinto, en el que dos hombres de cabello platino estaban esperando con impaciencia al igual que otros tres jóvenes que los acompañaban. La razón era sencilla: estaban esperando a que el quinto hijo de Chousokabe Kunichika naciera.

—Ya lleva mucho tiempo adentro, Shima. —Dijo un tanto frustrado el menor de los Chousokabe.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer Kosokabe, además, las parteras se encargarán de todo. —Respondió Shima, tratando de calmar los nervios de su hermano menor.

—Shima tiene razón chamaco, además mamá es muy fuerte, mira que con parirnos a Shima, a mí y de pilón a ti, eso dice lo mucho de su fortaleza.

—Lo sé… pero…

—Tranquilo Kosokabe, aún con la llegada de nuestro hermanito, estoy seguro de que ella seguirá queriéndote al igual que a todos nosotros ¿no es así chicos? —Respondió Shima desordenando el cabello negro de su hermano menor.

—Sí enano, así que tú tranquilo y nosotros nerviosos ¿o no viejo? —Comentó Kira dirigiéndose hacia su padre que ni siquiera una sola señal le dio para confirmar lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo, pues al igual que ellos, sino es que más, estaba nervioso, debido a que desde la mañana Nami había empezado su labor de parto y para acabar de rematar, las parteras no salían a notificarle algo.

Sin embargo, aquel momento de tensión y estrés finalmente se disolvió gracias a un pequeño llanto que todo mundo anhelaba escuchar desde hace horas, puesto que en ningún momento se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Nami por las contracciones y lo mucho que le costó dilatar. Tras un suspiro de alivio de parte de todos y sobre todo del ex líder del clan de los piratas de Shikoku, dos de las parteras salieron de la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo el alumbramiento.

— ¡Kunichika-sama es una hermosa y saludable niña! —Respondió una de las parteras con gozo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a la criaturita al mencionado, quien no cabía de la emoción de que al fin el deseo de su mujer se hubiera hecho realidad y ¿por qué no? era suyo también.

—Es hermosa… y tan frágil… —Fue lo único que pudo decir ante la emoción, el asombro y los nervios que sentía en ese momento por tener a su pequeña hija entre sus manos.

— ¡Hasta que se les hizo viejo! —Respondió Kira ante la emoción de saber que tenía una hermanita, a quien se acercó para verla. — ¡Ay que guapa está esa bebota! —Comentó con voz ñenga mientras la cargaba.

—Iré a ver a tu madre. —Respondió Kunichika, dejándole a cargo a la niña a Kira y a sus demás hermanos.

—¡Ahhh! —Se escuchó en el cuarto donde se encontraba la señora de Shikoku, al que entró Kunichika estrepitosamente para agarrarle la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó preocupado el peliplateado mayor al escuchar el repentino grito de su mujer, quien no paraba de apretarle su mano.

—K… Kuni…chik… ¡ah!

—Resiste por favor…

— ¡Akiko, Wakana vengan rápido!—Pidió la líder de las parteras a las dos jóvenes que estaban con los hijos de Kunichika, quienes se preocuparon por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. —Parece ser que viene otro en camino.

— ¡¿Qué?—Fue lo único que atinó a decir el hombre de la inesperada sorpresa.

—Señor Kunichika, por favor salga de aquí, nosotras nos haremos cargo de que todo salga bien. —Pidió la líder de las parteras al ex daimio de Tosa, quien no muy convencido salió del cuarto en donde yacía su mujer con expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro y luchando por dar a luz a su inesperado sexto hijo.

De nuevo, la tensión y el estrés se desataron en medio de todo el pasillo en donde yacían todos los varones en espera de que todo saliera bien para la señora de Shikoku y del bebé que estaba en camino. Tres horas más tarde, Nami dio un grito que heló a medio mundo, sobre todo al casi insensible de Kunichika, quien a pesar de su semblante indiferente expuesto a los demás, por dentro estaba aterrado, pues no sabría si superaría la pérdida de su mujer o del bebé, o en peor de los casos a los dos.

**-Flash back-**

— ¡Ánimo señora, usted puede! —Respondió una de las parteras a una joven de cabello negro que yacía en un futón toda sudada y agotada.

—T… engo… sueño… —Balbuceaba la mujer ante la profunda hemorragia que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

—¡Vamos hermana, no te rindas, hazlo por tu bebé! —Le decía Nami a su hermana mayor que luchaba a toda costa por mantenerse despierta. —Ya casi lo logras, sólo un poco más y ya estará entre tus brazos.

Afuera de la habitación, un Kunichika de treinta y cuatro años de edad estaba esperando impacientemente en el pasillo dando vueltas como león enjaulado por la emoción del nacimiento de su primogénito y al mismo tiempo por el bienestar de su esposa, puesto que la partera le había notificado que el embarazo de Shouhou era un tanto riesgoso, que las posibilidades de que ella o el bebé sobrevivieran eran casi el cero por ciento. Sin embargo, en sus adentros él anhelaba que los dos salieran sanos y salvos de aquella situación.

De repente, se escuchó un grito; Shouhou estaba pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Esto puso aún más nervioso al señor de Tosa, pues se sentía un completo inútil mientras su amada esposa estaba sufriendo por traer al mundo a su hijo, quien finalmente lloró tras unas cuatro angustiantes horas que para todos fueron eternas y martirizantes. Y sin resistirse por más tiempo, entró estrepitosamente a la habitación.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: su mujer, su amada Shouhou yacía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido como el papel sobre el futón que estaba empapado de sangre y placenta, que la partera con lágrimas en los ojos estaba limpiando con ayuda de sus asistentes, mientras que Nami estaba sentada a la altura de la cabeza de su hermana mayor, tratando de calmar al recién nacido que no paraba de llorar, como si presintiera la pérdida de su joven madre.

—No… ¡no, no, no, Shouhou! —Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos después de captar todo lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. — ¡Despierta, despierta por favor, mi amor abre los ojos! —Rogaba como loco el albino al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su difunta esposa entre sus brazos. — ¡No me dejes, no nos dejes por favor… nuestro hijo y yo te necesitamos!—Imploraba al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a aquel cuerpo inerte, mientras que su hijo aumentaba el llanto.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

— ¡Viejo! ¡Viejo reacciona! —Decía el joven de cabello bicolor al mismo tiempo que lo zangoloteaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Kira?

—¿Estás bien padre? —Preguntó preocupado Shima tras acercarse a él y a su hermano. —Te ves pálido.

—Ah… estoy bien… yo…

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Cuestionó Kosokabe igual de preocupado que sus hermanos mayores.

—No hijo, estoy bien… estoy bien… sólo son nervios…

— ¡Ay viejo, no nos asustes de esa forma! —Se quejó Kira dejando ver su extrema preocupación.

Justo en ese momento, Akiko salió de la habitación pero esta vez sin ningún bultito en sus brazos. Esto en cierto modo estremeció al albino mayor, puesto que la idea de que aquel episodio de hace veintiún años atrás se repitiera, lo hizo temer lo peor, optó por entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba su mujer.

— ¡Nami!—Dijo con una expresión de angustia, que claramente la anciana pudo percibir en el señor de Tosa.

—Tranquilo mi señor, ella y el bebé están bien. —Respondió con voz cansina pero gozosa por el final feliz que tuvo todo ese angustiante momento. Lo que provocó que Kunichika recobrara la calma.

—H… hola mi amor… —Respondió Nami apenas en un tono audible para su marido, quien con suma delicadeza se acercó a su frente para besarla y susurrarle:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… aunque algo cansada…

Por un momento hubo silencio entre los dos, por lo que la anciana Shizuma, líder de las parteras decidió cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad a los señores feudales de Tosa junto con el sexto bebé, que yacía en los brazos de Nami.

—Mira cariño…—Dijo con una sonrisa llena de júbilo en sus labios al mismo tiempo que descubría la mantita que cobijaba al pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos de forma protectora. —Es nuestra segunda pequeñita… a qué es hermosa, al igual que su hermanita ¿verdad?

—Sí… igual que tú… son hermosas… —Respondió dándole un beso en la frente a su segunda hija, en cuya frente rebotaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Ah… ¿por qué lloras Kunichika?

—Creí… que iba a perderte también…

—Ay mi amor… te dije que soy fuerte… aunque pensándolo bien… ya no estamos en edad para seguir teniendo hijos…

—Sí… así que ni se te ocurra volver a convencerme de tener más hijos…. mira que me diste un gran susto mujer…

—Pero valió la pena arriesgarse por estas dos princesas…

—Sí…

—Por cierto ¿qué pasó con Mori-chan?

—Ah pues… Motochika fue con él a la isla donde naufragaron.

— ¿Y eso?

—De acuerdo con lo que me dijo Motochika, el niño de Aki está planeando hacer una pequeña base en ese lugar, para luego planear el cómo volver a su provincia y retomar su puesto de gobernante.

—Me imagino… y más ahora que su gente piensa de que él está muerto, sería hasta cierto punto peligroso para él, porque es capaz de ser víctima de una revuelta.

—Ya se le ocurrirá algo a ese enano de Chuugoku, la verdad es que dudo mucho que sea un blanco fácil para su propio gobierno, ya que él siempre fue la mente maestra de todos los éxitos y de la prosperidad de la que goza su imperio hoy en día.

—Tienes razón…—Respondió sonriente al darse cuenta de que en cierta forma su esposo se había encariñado con el chico del clan Mori. —A todo esto Kunichika…

— ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

—Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo… y que sobre todo seas completamente sincero conmigo ¿sí?

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre el romance que tuviste con la madre de Mori-chan…

Ante la petición de su mujer, Kunichika se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pues no sabía exactamente que era lo que su mujer quería saber acerca de esa relación, pero presentía que quería descubrir algo muy íntimo que quizás sólo Suzuo y él habían escondido a la perfección durante catorce largos años y que ya era hora de sacarlo a la luz.

—Está bien…. —Fue lo único que contestó con resignación, pues ya era hora que fuera honesto con los demás y consigo mismo.

Entre tanto, Motonari se encontraba en la pequeña isla en donde había naufragado con el peliplateado, quien por medio de un barco pequeño lo trasladó a aquel sitio. La razón era que el castaño se veía en la necesidad de disponer de una pequeña base provisional, en la cual idear sus estrategias y planes para poder recuperar su posición de gobernante de la provincia de Aki (tal como Kunichika lo había expresado); lo cual no iba a ser nada sencillo, pero aún así, se atrevería a correr el riesgo.

—Debo hacerlo… —Murmuró el joven castaño a la vez que contemplaba la corpulenta figura del peliplateado que se encontraba pescando algo para la cena en la playa.

—Pff… mugrosos peces, andan más astutos que otros días, no pude atrapar siquiera uno. —Respondió el joven albino tras entrar a la casita de palma con las manos vacías. —Motonari ¿te gusta el tiburón?, creo que hay muchos merodeando por aquí, así que iré a cazar uno para la cena.

—Chousokabe…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿P… puedo pedirte un enorme favor? —Cuestionó con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, sintiéndose un idiota por actuar como un niñito.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito de tu ayuda para entrar al palacio de Aki.

Chousokabe parpadeó varias veces ante la petición del joven gobernante. Si bien sabía que el líder de clan Mouri quería recuperar su posición como regidor de aquella provincia, no se imaginó que pidiera de su ayuda. No obstante, sabiendo lo meticuloso que era su niño del sol, era probable que tuviera algún plan en mente y que él era parte del mismo y que posiblemente era una parte fundamental para ejecutarlo. Pensaba preguntarle, pero decidió esperar a que el ojiambarino empezara a explicarle los detalles de su estrategia, aunque al último momento no se resistió en preguntarle.

—¿Y de qué se trata todo esto que me dices?, es que suena raro eso de que quieras que te ayude a entrar a tu propio palacio…como si fueras un fugitivo o un ladrón, no sé, ¿qué es lo que estás tramando?

—Bueno, no es que sea yo el que tenga que infiltrarse al palacio, más bien, quiero que tus espías me ayuden a sacar unas cosas muy valiosas de mi cuarto, además de que me gustaría un reporte breve de cómo está la situación en la provincia.

—A ver si entendí… —Dijo un tanto confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo el castaño. —Quieres que mis espías entren a tu palacio para explorar como está el panorama político de tu nación.

—Así es, de hecho, quiero cerciorarme de que todo esto que pasó, me refiero a lo de haberme dado por muerto toda mi gente… es probable que hubo alguien, que le haya sacado provecho a lo del naufragio para quitarme de en medio y hacerse del liderazgo y de la gobernación de mi país.

—Quieres decir… ¿que hay un traidor entre tu gente?

—Bueno, hay mucha gente que anhela tener mi cabeza en una estaca como trofeo y eso incluye a los que están a mí alrededor, como los miembros del consejo, soldados de mi armada….

—¿Y que me dices de un miembro de tu familia?

—Pero ¿quién o quiénes?, prácticamente soy el único superviviente de la dinastía Mouri, incluso mi sobrino Kōmatsumaru*; que era sucesor del liderazgo, falleció cuando tenía ocho años.

—A no ser que alguno de tus familiares antes de morir haya tenido a alguna amante con la cual procrear hijos en secreto, para usarlos como herramientas y armar un complot en contra tuya.

—Esta idea dejó pensativo al castaño, si bien el comentario de Chousokabe era descabellado y ridículo, no distaba de estar lejos de ser una realidad. Sabía a la perfección que su clan condenaba con la muerte la infidelidad, aunque eso no descartaba la idea de que existiera descendencia ilegítima en su familia. En cierto modo, la idea le aterraba, pues ¿qué culpa o pecado había cometido para que su propia familia le diera la espalda?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el albino al notar pensativo, pero perturbado al castaño, que tras unos minutos de tortuosa intriga sobre su propia familia, le respondió:

—Es probable… pero no estoy seguro… necesito pruebas para comprobar esto que me has planteado…. y para eso, requiero dos cosas importantes que tengo en mi alcoba.

—¿Y que son?

—El rollo donde viene el árbol genealógico de los Mouri y el diario de mi madre…. son los únicos registros familiares que se me ocurren en donde puedo comprobar si nuestras suposiciones son verdaderas…

—Entonces, convocaré a mis mejores hombres para que se infiltren en el castillo; encuentren esas cosas y también exploren la situación actual de la provincia. —Concluyó el daimio de Tosa incorporándose del suelo de arena para luego tomar la lanza con la base de ancla.

—¡Chousokabe! —Dijo Motonari llamando la atención de éste, antes de que saliera de la casita de palma. —Gracias… y… si me gusta el tiburón… sobre todo en sopa….

El aludido sólo se limitó a sonreír, aunque por una parte estaba más que sorprendido debido a que era la primera vez que el joven le pedía un favor y sobre todo, que le agradeciera por ello. Sin duda alguna, el castaño de ojos ambarinos estaba cambiando de forma sorprendente e impredecible. Por su parte, Mouri sólo se limitó a ver al pirata como brincaba una hilera de rocas que lo condujeron hacia el rompeolas para así iniciar su cacería.

Entre tanto, en la provincia de Aki, el clima político estaba más que fragmentado, puesto que el sistema de gobierno se había dividido en dos bandos: los que apoyaban el régimen de Motonari y el que estaba en contra de éste. Lo cual había dado como resultado a un sinnúmero de revueltas entre civiles que eran liderados por los simpatizantes de cada bando. Esto a su vez, comenzó a complicar la situación dentro del consejo de guerra que había estado liderado por Motonari desde que éste había ascendido a la gubernatura de la provincia, puesto que además de las revueltas que rápidamente se tornaron sangrientas, la eminente amenaza de las demás provincias conquistadas por el daimio de Aki estaba a la orden del día, ya que en menos de un mes, los planes de invasión estaban en pie en la mente de estas poblaciones.

—¡Imbéciles! ¡¿qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —Bramó con furia al mismo tiempo que azotaba su puño contra el escritorio un hombre robusto, con barba y cabello negro como de unos cincuenta y ocho años.

—Ah… pues… verá señor, las cosas siguen…

—¡Ya sé que siguen igual, pedazo de imbécil! ¡de hecho están empeorando! —Le guitoneó al pobre guardia el jefe del consejo. — ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí si no tienes más que decir!

Al instante, el guardia salió despavorido de aquel salón de reuniones, en la que se llevaba a acabo las discusiones que giraban en torno a la situación actual de la provincia; la cual no era nada favorable para el bando que estaba en contra del régimen de los Mouri, específicamente el de Mouri Motonari, quien durante si bien en su gobierno había establecido un sistema absolutista, también había logrado mantener al margen a todos los clanes que había conquistado con la finalidad de unificar el estado de Chuugoku y por ende, hacer de él una nación poderosa y prácticamente indestructible a lo ancho del Mar de Seto. Sin embargo, todo este sistema se estaba desmoronando rápidamente, lo que en un principio presentó un alivio para la gente, mientras que para los jefes de estado fue una gran ventaja para regir al país como más les conviniera. No obstante, este plan fue fragmentándose en menos de un año, lo que puso al consejo de guerra y a todos los jefes de estado y consejería feudal en alerta ante la inminente revuelta de la población civil que rápidamente se estaba tornando en una guerra civil.

—Por lo que veo las cosas no andan muy bien qué digamos, señores. —Respondió un hombre de alrededor de unos veintitrés años, cabello negro, tez morena, ojos color miel, alto y robusto, de complexión semejante a la de Motochika.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionaron exaltándose de inmediato los altos mandos del consejo de guerra y del estado.

—¿Qué hago aquí?, vaya estúpida pregunta. —Respondió el inesperado visitante a la sala de reuniones. —Es obvio, que vengo a dialogar con ustedes.

—¡¿Dialogar? ¡no me haga reír Wachi*, usted no está en posición de decir tal cosa y menos tratándose de uno de los generales más fieles de Mouri Motonari!

—¿Fiel? ¿fiel a ese idiota?, por favor señor Hiroyoshi*, usted no está en posición de recriminarme algo, sobre todo porque no hizo nada para emprender una expedición para buscar al señor Mouri cuando ocurrió lo del naufragio; siendo usted uno de los consejeros en quien Mouri-sama más confiaba, por su "inquebrantable" lealtad al joven Mouri Okimoto, que en paz descanse… claro, en el infierno. —Espetó con mucha frescura y sarcasmo, lo cual puso colérico al mencionado.

—¡No te atrevas a insultar la memoria de Okimoto-sama! —Amenazó poniéndose de pie de golpe, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello del kimono, provocando la conmoción de todos los presentes en la sala. — ¡Retira lo que dijiste maldito bastardo!

—¿O qué vejestorio? —Dijo en tono petulante. — ¿vas a matarme?, inténtalo. —Desafió sin dejar de lado el tono anterior, al mismo tiempo que el filo de una espada atravesaba al hombre de tercera edad, cuya boca derramó sangre al instante, para luego caer yerto al suelo, que se tiñó de carmín. —Eso si puedes hacerlo, antes de que yo lo haga. —Respondió con una cínica sonrisa a la vez que secaba su sable con un paño que sacó de entre sus ropas.

Este acontecimiento perturbó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a los altos mandos del consejo de guerra, pues si bien el anciano Hiroyoshi Shiiji había sido uno de los más fieles vasallos del hermano mayor de Mouri Motonari: Okimoto, éste se había ganado la confianza del daimio de Aki, a tal grado de haberse convertido en uno de sus consejeros más confiables una vez que el segundo hijo de Hiromoto ascendiera como líder del clan Mouri; no se merecía una muerte llena de deshonor. Por su parte, el joven de hebras azabaches pasó sobre el cadáver del señor Hiroyoshi, para así dirigirse hacia el asiento que le correspondía al daimio de Aki y posteriormente, sentarse en el cojín de color verde olivo con bordados dorados que formaban la cresta del clan Mouri.

—Bien señores, esto que acaba de acontecer espero que no se vuelva a repetir… es una pena que alguien tan importante dentro del consejo como el señor Shiiji haya tenido que sufrir un final tan patético. —Espetó con tono aburrido y petulante al mismo tiempo. —Qué lástima, siendo el administrador de Motonari pudo haber contribuido a la noble causa que quiero hacer para este país y llevarse gran parte del crédito. —Bueno, de ustedes dependerá el querer colaborar conmigo o no, así que piénselo bien, o ¿no querrán terminar como Shiiji-san, o sí?

—¿C… cuales son sus planes Wachi? —Cuestionó un tanto perturbado el jefe del departamento de guerra al percatarse de que el joven no venía solo, sino todo lo contrario; se las había ingeniado para reunir a todo un ejército de más de diez mil gentes, que a vista de halcón, el jefe del departamento de guerra logró distinguir a varios de los clanes que Motonari había derrocado después de haber ascendido a la cabeza de los Mouri.

—Muy buena pregunta señor Murakami*, de hecho, la carta triunfal que tengo planeada está directamente relacionada con usted. —Respondió el hombre con una maquiavélica mirada dirigida hacia el comandante de la flota naval de Motonari, cuyo rostro comenzó a sudar de nervios.

* * *

><p>—No… ¡no eso no puede ser! ¡¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto a mi hermana y a mí, Kunichika! —Gritó entre sollozos de decepción y coraje, la esposa del ex daimio de Tosa, quien mantenía la cabeza baja de lo avergonzado que se sentía.<p>

—Lo sé… y no te pido perdón porque no me lo merezco… pero esa es la verdad…—Respondió con los ojos acuosos que amenazaban con llorar.

Nami lloraba amargamente, estaba dolida por todas las cosas que su esposo le había revelado en tan sólo dos horas, no queriendo escuchar más la voz del hombre de cabello cano, quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas pero igualmente amargas por la forma en que se desmoronaba aquella mujer que si bien no amaba con tal devoción como lo había hecho con la señora de Aki, sí le tenía cariño de hermana menor; y la respetaba como mujer y madre de sus tres hijos y de Motochika.

—Díselos… —Expresó de la nada la mujer de cabellos negros con sumo pesar.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, ya estoy harta de secretos… además, están en todo su derecho de saberlo… porque no es justo que sigan viviendo en la ignorancia sobre todo Mouri-chan.

—Creerá que le estamos mintiendo.

—Lo sé, pero tendrá que aceptar el hecho de que su madre no siempre fue la dulce mujer, que él recuerda desde pequeño.

Aquellas palabras achicaron el corazón de Kunichika, pero él sabía perfectamente que no era otra cosa más que la pura y cruda realidad. Tanto Motochika, como Motonari no merecían vivir en un mundo lleno de secretos que, en cierta forma, afectaría sus vidas, sobre todo la del castaño de ojos color miel, quien en esos momentos estaba atravesando una etapa difícil. No obstante, estaban viviendo una época turbulenta, en la que los niños y adolescentes tenían que actuar como adultos y armarse de valor para luchar contra la corriente de violencia y destrucción.

—Está bien, se los diré personalmente y en privado… —Contestó resignado ante el deseo de su esposa, que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de dolor, decepción y hasta tristeza por todo lo que se le avecinaba al ex gobernante de Aki y a Motochika al enterarse de aquel secreto que tanto Sachi y Kunichika se habían empeñado en enterrar y dejarlo en el olvido de la sombra del pasado.

—Me parece perfecto. —Espetó con tono amargo y triste. —Ahora por favor, déjame sola, tengo que darles pecho a las niñas. —Puso como pretexto la señora a la vez que tomaba a una de las bebés para posicionarla a la altura de uno de sus senos.

Dicho esto, el hombre de cabello plateado se incorporó del tatami en donde yacía sentado; dio una fugaz mirada a su mujer y luego hacia a sus mellizas, que al igual que él y Motochika, tenían cabello plateado y ojos azules como el mar, a quienes acarició de la cabeza antes de marcharse. No obstante, al cerrar el fusuma* de la habitación que compartía con ella, pudo escuchar con claridad los sollozos de Nami al otro lado, contagiándole a él también las ganas de llorar, aunque al ver de lejos a sus tres hijos menores en el pasillo haciendo comentarios en torno a los nuevos miembros de la familia. Por lo que, el hombre hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ceder al llanto y al dolor frente a ellos.

—¿Qué hacen, muchachos? —Preguntó tras haber recobrado la compostura.

—¡Oh qué bueno que llegas viejo! —Dijo Kira muy emocionado por lo que sus hermanos y él estaban planeando. —Estábamos pensando en hacer una lista de nombres para nuestras hermanitas.

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó aparentando interés en el tema, para no demostrarles lo que en realidad tenía en ese momento.

¡Sí!, ya tenemos algunos, pero no sabemos si a ti o a mamá les vaya a gustar. —Comentó el menor de los Chousokabe con entusiasmo. —Aunque hace falta la opinión de Motochika, para que nos ayude también a apuntar más nombres. —Añadió el puberto con el mismo entusiasmo de hace un momento.

—Tienes razón. —Fue lo único que respondió el progenitor de los tres jóvenes. —En dos días ha de regresar, te lo aseguro.

En sus adentros, Kunichika estaba atemorizado, era la primera vez que sentía miedo hacia lo que su hijo mayor dijera respecto a él, a que lo juzgara y lo condenara por todo aquello que había platicado con Nami en el cuarto que compartían. Pero sobre todo, temía a lo que dijera el soberano de Aki, pues más que nadie, idolatraba a su madre, a la mujer que él, Chousokabe Kunichika había amado por catorce años y que junto a ella, había hecho lo que nadie imaginó, al menos en el caso de la difunta señora de Aki: un hijo…

De sólo recordar tal acontecimiento, su corazón se estremeció de temor, puesto que no sólo tenía que lidiar con Motochika y Motonari, sino también con aquella criatura que había surgido de su profundo amor con Suzuo-sama, quien le había concedido al pirata de Shikoku el solemne derecho de nombrarla por su nombre: Sachi, a quien todos llamaban cariñosamente "Suzuo", incluyendo Hiromoto y sus hijo Okimoto. Pues, si bien tanto el hijo de Sachi y el suyo arderían de cólera por el engaño y la traición de ellos, su vástago ilegítimo podría agarrarles rencor tanto a él y a Sachi, como a sus medios hermanos y tomar represalias contra todos ellos. Por otro lado, estaba la incógnita de su paradero, debido a que Sachi se había hecho cargo del bebé después de su nacimiento. No obstante, el hombre estaba dispuesto a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a su hijo para reconocerlo como tal, aunque eso no cambiaría tan fácil de parecer a su esposa y por ende, a sus hijos menores; a quienes en definitiva no les agradaría la idea de tener en casa a un "bastardo", que sobre todo, tenía en sus venas corriendo sangre de sus archienemigos: los Mouri.

—Tengo que hacerlo… —Dijo con determinación a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la cuidad para consultar ayuda de sus amigos de antaño y su mentor: el señor Kimura y a Ichijô Fusaie*, quienes frecuentaban la casa de té del señor Yamada en el centro de la cuidad todas las noches.

Sabía que el precio que iba a pagar era más que caro, pero tal como le había dicho su esposa: Motochika y Motonari no merecían estar en la ignorancia y menos el castaño.

Entre tanto, las cosas empeoraban en la región de Chuugoku. En primer lugar, más de la mitad de la población había sido masacrada al ser arremetidos por el ejército que había estado bajo el mando de Motonari, el cual ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de Wachi Masaharu, quien en menos de dos meses se había hecho del puesto del líder del clan Mouri; lo que permitió durante ese lapso el fácil acceso a soldados del clan Amako para que formaran su nuevo ejército y así, asesinar a todo aquel que se opusiera a obedecerlo. Por otro lado, los partidarios del clan Mouri, es decir, el clan Fukubara*, apenas y podía resistir el asedio del ejército de Masaharu, quien cada día se hacía más poderoso en aquella zona.

Esa noche, unos espías de Fukubara se infiltraron al castillo de Tajihi-Sarugake*, para averiguar con exactitud cuáles eran los planes de Wachi, puesto que le era extraño al clan más leal a Motonari, que el ex general del líder Mouri, estuviera realizando no se ocupara en exterminarlos, ya que ellos eran una pieza fundamental para reestablecer el imperio fragmentado de Mouri Motonari. No obstante, sus planes aparentemente se vieron saboteados cuando notaron que no eran los únicos que espías que se habían infiltrado al imponente castillo: se trataban de los hombres de Motochika, quien como le había prometido al castaño, iban a adentrarse a su castillo para explorar la situación.

Sin embargo, los espías de Fukubara no descartaron la idea de sospechar sobre los extraños que también se habían infiltrado al castillo. Por lo que dos de ellos optaron en seguirles el rastro, mientras que sus demás compañeros se encargarían de completar la misión encomendada por el clan. Por su parte, los hombres de Chousokabe, guiándose por un pequeño croquis que Motochika les había proporcionado (hecho por Motonari) de la ubicación del cuarto del anterior daimio de Aki, la cual, tras haber encontrado; con sumo sigilo se adentraron a ella y con extrema precausión iniciaron la búsqueda de las cosas que el pirata de Shikoku les había ordenado encontrar y por ende, llevárselas cuanto antes.

—Perfecto, es hora de… —Dijo apenas uno de los espías de Chousokabe tras haber encontrado las cosas requeridas por su amo. No obstante, la punta de un tantô* tocó su nuca.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Interrogó lo que parecía ser una kunoichi del clan Fukubara.

—¡No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a alguien como tú! —Respondió a la vez que se evadía el arma con una shuriken, iniciando de esa forma un pequeño combate en la que la kunoichi terminó derribando al espía de Tosa.

—No volveré a repetirlo: ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

—Yo también debería preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Quién te ordenó llevarte esas cosas? ¡contesta!—Amenazó poniendo la cuchilla en el cuello del hombre, quien con tono pedante le respondió:

—¿Y a ti que te importa?, yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi amo.

Justo cuando iba a iniciarse otra pelea, ambos espías escucharon la señal de retirada: habían descubierto a sus demás compañeros, quienes corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaban los dos ninjas que se encontraban en la habitación de Mouri Motonari, de la que escaparon por la ventana, saltando sin titubeos, pues, un bote con miembros de cada clan los esperaban junto al resto del grupo. Ambos bandos, por medio de una tregua temporal, lograron escapar, sin poder evitar la pérdida de dos de sus respectivos camaradas.

—¡Ahora sí podrías decirme ¿quién eres y que hacías en la habitación de Mouri-sama? —Exigió la kunoichi con molestia.

—Ah ya veo, así que ustedes son del clan Fukubara ¿cierto?

—¡¿Eh? ¿cómo sabes tú eso? —Interrogaron los demás colegas de la kunoichi.

—Fácil, nuestro líder Motochika Chousokabe nos contó sobre ustedes.

—¡P… pero… ¿cómo sabe eso el daimio de Shikoku?, eso imposible!

—Espera Akane, todo parece indicar que existe la posibilidad de que Mouri-sama aún siga con vida y esté bajo la protección de Motochika-dono ¿o me equivoco? —Cuestionó exigiendo que les dijeran la verdad los hombres de Motochika, quienes no tuvieron otra alternativa más que decirles la verdad:

—Así es, nuestro "aniki" tiene bajo su protección a su gobernante, solamente la familia principal y nosotros estamos al tanto de eso y sí, Mouri-dono le pidió a "aniki" que entráramos al castillo y robáramos estos rollos y este diario, que ignoro completamente lo que contengan. Pero, mi pregunta es ¿qué tan fiables son como para guardar el secreto?

—¡¿Bromeas? ¡somos del clan Fukubara, fieles vasallos y parientes de los Mouri, así que no vuelvas a dudar de nosotros!

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no veo ningún inconveniente en que nos acompañen a donde se encuentra Mouri-dono y nuestro aniki. —Supongo, que hay muchas cosas de las qué poner al tanto a su líder ¿o me equivoco?

El grupo del clan Fukubara no tuvo elección, además de que los espías de Motochika tenían mucha razón. Debían ver cuanto antes al líder del clan Mouri para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo acontecido en esos dos meses de opresión del traidor de Wachi Masaharu, para que así, el castaño determinara qué hacer con aquella nación.

Ya en Tosa, Chousokabe y Motonari esperaban un tanto impacientes a la llegada de sus espías, a quienes les tomaría una semana para llegar a la isla, la cual se había convertido en su "jardín secreto" en donde pasar sus momentos de profunda intimidad. Por lo que, en una semana retornarían para encontrarse con el grupo de hombres que el pirata había mandado a Aki a favor de su niño de sol.

—¡Qué hermosas están madre! —Exclamó de la emoción tras haberse enterado de la noticia del nacimiento de sus dos hermanitas.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Bueno, aún no lo hemos decidido aún.

—Hmm… ya veo… bueno, supongo que algo se les ocurrirá.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se corrió, dejando entrever al padre de las mellizas, cuyo rostro palideció ante la presencia de su primogénito, pero como pudo se armó de valor para acabar con todo ello, fuese una catástrofe lo que le esperara.

—Necesito hablar contigo y con el niño de Aki, en privado y en estos momentos, es algo urgente y delicado —Dijo con un tono neutral, pero sin admitir refutaciones.

—Está bien. —Fue la respuesta seria que le dio al adulto, pues independientemente de los roces que tenían por distintos motivos; todo parecía indicar que el asunto era realmente delicado y sumamente serio, para convocar también a Motonari. —Sólo deja que vaya por él y te seguimos.

—Los espero en mi despacho privado. —Respondió cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de él.

—Lo siento madre, se las presentaré a Mouri en otra ocasión. —Se disculpó a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente. —Trata de descansar.

—Gracias mi amor. —Dijo correspondiendo la muestra de afecto.

La mujer y tras ver a su hijo cerrar la puerta corrediza del cuarto, no pudo evitar llorar mientras decía:

—Motochika… no vayas a odiar a tu padre… y tú Motonari-chan, no odies a tu madre….

**-Flash Back-**

—Mira Kunichika… es nuestro bebé… es una niña… —Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel dándole el pequeño bulto al mencionado, cuyos ojos azulinos se iluminaron ante la presencia de esa frágil criatura.

—Es preciosa…—Susurró el padre al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a su hijita; que era idéntica a su madre: cabello castaño, ojos color miel y piel blanca como la nieve. —Es idéntica a ti, mi amor.

Sachi no cabía de felicidad; si bien el nacimiento de sus dos hijos la habían llenado de felicidad, el nacimiento de esa pequeña la llenaba de pleno gozo al saber que había sido engendrada con amor de del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que al difunto Hiromoto. Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero no de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía plena, puesto que después de la muerte de Hiromoto, ella había perdido la esperanza de volverse a enamorar, pero cuando Kunichika apareció ante ella y fue ganándose su corazón poco a poco; se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba y aquella niña era la prueba de ello.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a llamarla, Sachi?

— ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Tsuruhime?

—Tsuruhime… —Pronunció el albino, como si estuviera procesando el nombre de su hija. —Me gusta... Tsuruhime es más que perfecto para esta pequeña.

—Entonces… así se llamará Tsuruhime —Respondió Sachi con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Tsuruhime Chousokabe, no suena nada mal. —Expresó el daimio de Tosa antes de darle un beso en la frente a la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Tras haber recordado aquella nostálgica remembranza, Kunichika escuchó la voz de su hijo, que iba acompañado de Motonari, quien más que extrañado por la extraña petición del padre de Motochika, estaba nervioso y asustado, ya que además de recordar a la perfección el encuentrito que tuvieron en el barco; todo parecía indicar que algo andaba mal y que más que con el primogénito Chousokabe, el asunto, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver más con él. No obstante, decidió guardar silencio y dejar que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas.

—Tomen asiento, por favor.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento como el mayor les había pedido, aunque esto no dejaba de lado que los dos daimios se sintieran incómodos ante todo el ambiente que se estaba desprendiendo en esos momentos. Pues, todo parecía indicar que lo que fuese que quisiera decirles Kunichika, no era nada agradable.

—Los traje aquí, porque el asunto del que quiero hablar con ustedes es sumamente serio y que nos concierne a los tres, lo cual te involucra a ti también Motonari.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó con titubeo el castaño, aunque en sus adentros sentía que no quería averiguarlo.

—¿Tan grave es, Kunichika? —Le cuestionó su vástago con la preocupación invadiendo su corazón.

Kunichika temblaba por dentro, había ensayado mentalmente en cómo decírselos. Sin embargo, el sólo imaginar como reaccionarían ambos jóvenes, sobre todo el soberano de Aki, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio de ese hombre, quien tras unos minutos de meditación y de haber recobrado la calma, les confesó con toda la seriedad aquel secreto que había enterrado por catorce largos años.

—Chousokabe Motochika… Mouri Motonari… tienen una hermana menor, que la señora de Aki y yo tuvimos en secreto hace catorce años….

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>¡Cha,cha, chan, leche con pan!<p>

Ya se armó el drama aquí y la cosa está que arde con Motochika y Motonari: ¿odiará a su querida madre nuestro daimio tsudere?, ¿Motochika seguirá amando a Motonari después de saber tan dura y cruda verdad?, ¿cuáles son los planes del malvado Wachi? y sobre todo ¿qué decisión tomará Motonari respecto a arrebatarle a Wachi su gobierno?, bueno, sinceramente no se los voy a decir, pues, ¡tendrán que leerlo en el penúltimo capítulo!

¡¿Alguien dijo penúltimo capítulo? ¡Oh Dios, ya casi se acaba la historia!

Ok. Ya dejo de lado las payasadas. Bueno, espero con mucho temor y emoción que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de intrigas, secretos, traiciones, conspiraciones y todo lo que termine en "as", "es" y "os" con sentido negativo. Como les dije, ando en proceso de mudanza y es muy probable que me atrase con las actualizaciones en todas las historias pendientes. Aún así, con mucho gusto leeré sus comentarios en donde me expresen sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, observaciones de errores (u horrores xD) tanto en regristro de historia de la era Sengoku, como ortográficos (en cuestiones de estilo, sólo aceptaré recomendaciones para mejorarlo).

Algo que se me estaba pasando por alto, es el asunto de las mellizas de Kunichika y Nami. Oficialmente, Kunichika no tiene más hijos (y menos niñas) después de Shima, Kira Y Kosokabe. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión quise salirme más de contexto (pues recordemos que en sí la serie no le es muy fiel a los hechos históricos, empezando por cambiarle el sexo a Magoichi), es decir, quise jugar con los personajes dándoles un rol extra, diferente o peculiar, sin dejar de lado su importancia en los hechos históricos que los caracterizan, como en el caso de Tsuruhime. Espero que sepan a qué me refiero.

¡De verdad los quiero mucho y gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia!

¡Cuídense mucho!

**ChiKaon**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el mega retrazo de esta historia. Han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida, afortunadamente buenas y difíciles, pero al final he podido sacarlas adelante, aunque eso no es excusa para haber descuidado tanto tiempo esta historia que tanto han apoyado desde el principio y que de no ser por ustedes, no hubiera llegado hasta este punto tan importante. En segundo lugar, les informo que hubo un ligero cambio de planes respecto al desenlace de la historia ¡no se preocupen no es nada malo! sino todo lo contrario y es que **la historia se alargará dos capítulos más,** así es, será el capítulo final y un epílogo, ¿por qué tomé esa decisión? lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo…

Sin más preámbulos les dejo las notas culturales del capítulo.

**1.-Amaterasu:** Deidad de la mitología japonesa y del sintoísmo que representa la luz por ser la diosa del sol y emanar una indescriptible calidez y compasión por aquellos que la veneran. También se le conoce como _Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami_ (大日孁貴神**?**), su nombre significa _Diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo_.

**2.-Fundoshi:** Era la ropa interior japonesa que se utilizó hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Consiste en una tira que se anuda alrededor de la cadera para sostener las telas que cubrían los genitales, es especial el de los hombres.

**3.-Frot: **Proviene de la palabra francés "frotter" ("frotar"). Es una práctica que consiste en el roce entre penes erectos, mientras que los hombres se abrazan o se besan. Este acto estimula directamente el frenillo, la parte más sensible del glande.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, así como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo con mucho sentimiento para ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**Visión **

Un enorme silencio se había desatado en la habitación donde Kunichika, Mori Motonari y Chousokabe Motochika se encontraban reunidos. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía creer lo que aquel hombre les había dicho momentos atrás, sobre todo cierto castaño que tras procesar todo el enunciado del ex daimio, se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento con la cara enrojecida de cólera, ante la infamia hecha hacia su amada madre.

—¡¿Ahora se da el lujo de insultar a mi madre?! ¡es eso ¿verdad?!

—Te equivocas… es…

—¡No, cállese! ¡No quiero escuchar!—Exclamaba tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

—Cálmate Mori… —Le dijo Motochika, sin salir de su asombro también.

—¡No quiero calmarme! ¡no quiero escucharlo!—Seguía gritando con furia y apunto de llorar. — ¡¿Cómo está seguro de que eso es verdad?!

—Porque yo estuve presente el día en que tu madre dio a luz a esa niña, a tu hermana Tsuruhime. —Respondió el hombre con mortificación reflejada en su rostro, pero con firmeza y seriedad en sus palabras.

Por unos momentos, hubo silencio; Mori no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba tratando de decir; quería pero simplemente le era difícil asimilar todo aquello. Y es que todo giraba entorno a su madre: a la mujer que tanto idolatraba desde su tierna infancia, pero también debía reconocer que, así como cualquier ser humano, había estado llena de defectos y por lo tanto, cometer errores como ése, no era algo fuera de lo otro mundo. Aunque por otro lado, sabía mejor que nadie, que desde la era Heian* e incluso antes de ésta y en sí en el período presente; los amoríos cortesanos o fuera de la corte, y el tener hijos bastardos eran más que comunes en todos los estatus sociales. Sin embargo, le dolía en gran manera que su madre haya sido esa clase de mujer, aunque seguía aferrándose a la posibilidad de que no lo fue.

—¿Mori? —Dijo cierto peliblanco, al ver a Motonari incorporarse del cojín.

—Lo siento… pero no puedo creer nada de lo que éste hombre dice… me retiro…. —Respondió pasando por alto las normas de cortesía, para luego azotar detrás de él, el fusuma.

—¡Mori espera!

—Déjalo, necesita su espacio. —Respondió Kunichika tomándolo por la muñeca, pero Chousokabe se zafó del agarre de su padre de manera agresiva.

—Te encanta arruinarle la vida de los demás ¿verdad? —Le dijo mordazmente a la vez que le echaba una mirada reprobatoria, para así salir del despacho y alcanzar a Motonari, quien yacía en el jardín trasero de la casa llorando silenciosamente.

No le dijo nada, tan sólo se dirigió hacia donde el joven castaño estaba para abrazarlo por detrás, pero Mori pareció ignorar este detalle, pues no apartaba su vista del panorama nocturno que le ofrecía la naturaleza en esos momentos. Por su parte, Motochika comprendía que para el ojimiel no le era nada sencillo aceptar aquella verdad, aunque él tampoco podía hacerlo, pues, si bien estaba consciente de que su padre era todo un mujeriego empedernido; la idea de que una de las tantas "queridas" de Kunichika fuera la madre de Motonari, de su niño del sol, era algo realmente irreal, como los cuentos para niños y de ser verdad todo aquello, era muy difícil de asimilar; ya que en ningún momento, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos, habría imaginado tener un lazo sanguíneo con el gobernador de Aki.

—No quiero estar aquí…. —Susurró Motonari sin voltear a ver a Motochika, quien recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro del aludido, mientras lo seguía abrazando.

—Entonces… vámonos…. —Propuso el peliplateado al joven, cuyo cuerpo temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de enojo y tristeza mezclados en su mente y corazón.

Entre tanto, Kunichika yacía en su despacho solo, hecho trizas por todas las emociones encontradas: dolor, culpa, remordimiento… sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba y todo por su propias acciones. Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, al grado de darle razón a las palabras con las que su primogénito lo había juzgado. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba no haber amado a Sachi, aunque eso era imposible de hacer, pues a pesar de los largos catorce años de su muerte, parecía seguir fiel a su amor de toda la vida. No obstante, en esos momentos que se disponía a llorarle a la ex gobernadora de Aki, así como a la condena eterna del desprecio de su hijo y el de su amada.

—Hola… —Dijo casi en un susurro cierta pelinegra de cabello largo y ojos marrones.

—Oh… Nami… creí que….

—¿Estaba dormida?, no…. —Respondió con suma ternura, a la vez que anteponía su índice para callar sus labios. —Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil con los chicos, por eso vine a verte….

—¿Y las niñas?

—Están durmiendo, la verdad es que son muy tranquilas después de darles el pecho.

Por unos momentos, Kunichika quedó en silencio al igual que su esposa, quien de antemano pudo saber el resultado amargo de todo aquello con aquel mutismo. Por lo que, se limitó a envolverlo en un abrazo protector y lleno de cariño, mientras le susurraba palabras amorosas que terminaron rompiendo el corazón de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? —Le cuestionó tras verle recuperar la calma, a lo que respondió:

—Debo encontrarla… debo hacerlo….necesito verla, conocerla para…. Para…

—Sé que lo harás. —Le respondió con cariño mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. —Así que encuéntrala, Kunichika, estoy segura de que estará alegre de conocer a su padre.

Gracias…. y perdón….

Después de aquel evento, Chousokabe y Mori se fueron esa misma noche a su pequeño cuartel, o como Motochika solía llamarle "a la isla de los secretos", pues además de ser un ambiente ideal para la intimidad, era como una ruta de escape para ambos daimio, tal como en esos momentos tan cruciales para los dos, pero sobre todo para el gobernador de Aki. Y es que en lo personal, a Motochika no le había afectado tanto el hecho de que su padre haya hecho tal cosa, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por el menor, por lo que detuvo los remos un momento para sentarse junto al castaño, quien durante el trayecto no había dicho palabra alguna.

Oye… sé que esto quizás no sea nada alentador… pero… —Dijo a modo de llamar su atención. —Debes entender que nadie es perfecto… sobre todo los padres y….

¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó ignorando por completo lo que el otro joven le trataba de decir, a lo que el peliplateado le respondió después de un suspiro, que denotaba resignación:

No….

Después de esto, Motochika no volvió a hablarle, pues sabía que Motonari necesitaba un tiempo a solas consigo mismo, por lo que tomó de nuevo los remos, para así seguir con el viaje hasta la isla; a la que llegaron al amanecer y tras arribar a la playa, ambos entraron a la casita de palma que Motochika había hecho. Por su parte, Motonari no duró mucho tiempo adentro de la casita, sino que de inmediato comenzó a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa, dejando que el agua salada tocara sus pies con parsimonia, mientras que Chousokabe preparaba una fogata, debido a que la brisa estaba fría a causa del rocío mañanero.

—Mori… —Susurró el peliplateado acercándose al joven por medio de un abrazo, el cual aparentemente no fue correspondido, pues el castaño no dio muestras de ello, sin embargo…

—Necesito pruebas… —Dijo el castaño sin inmutarse de su posición, mientras dejaba que la fría agua mojara sus pies. —No me basta la palabrería de tu padre.

—Lo sé… yo también las necesito… pero tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar a que mis hombres regresen con el diario de tu madre…. —Respondió el peliplateado, mientras besaba suavemente esa cabeza de cabello castaño y lacio, mientras contemplaban el término del amanecer de ese día lleno de incertidumbre.

Entre tanto, en la región de Chuugoku; específicamente en la provincia de Aki, Masaharu Wachi junto con el ex comandante naval de los Mori: Takayoshi Murakami, caminaban dentro de lo que parecía ser un taller, específicamente el que donde Motonari tiempo atrás, utilizó para crear el arma "nichirin" con las piezas de la fortaleza Fuugaku. El comandante le describía de forma general las actividades que se habían estado realizando durante toda la noche.

—Con todo respeto, señor Wachi, pero ¿qué es lo que pretende hacer en este taller? — Cuestionó un tanto temeroso el jefe de la flota naval de Motonari, al recordar el incidente con el anciano Shiji.

—Ah es verdad, no le he dicho nada y eso que usted es el encargado de llevar a cabo mi estrategia; así que es justo que se lo diga. — Dijo con una sonrisa y un tono divertido.

—¿Su estrategia?

—Así es, básicamente estoy planeando arrasar de una vez por todas con esos malditos piratas, cosa que el imbécil de Motonari nunca se atrevió a borrar del mapa y todo por los estúpidos ideales de la ramera de su madre.

—¿Acaso se refiere a que vayamos a derrocar la armada de los Chousokabe?

—No sólo a su ejército, sino que también invadiremos su provincia y acabaremos a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, incluyendo las mujeres, niños y bestias, así sabrán las demás provincias quien mandará dentro de poco tiempo.

El comandante tragó grueso, pues si bien había imaginado que los planes del joven usurpador eran bastante sospechosos y temibles, estos eran definitivamente eran demasiado drásticos y apresurados: lo que posiblemente llevaría a la ruina a toda la armada de Motonari, junto a la nación. Realmente no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

—¿Y… y qué tal si el señor Motonari no está muerto como todos creen? —Dijo dubitativo el comandante, llamando la atención del general Masaharu ante esta inesperada pregunta, dejando entrever una expresión de molestia junto con un aterrador silencio que le hizo pensar a Murakami que ya era hombre muerto en ese preciso instante, sin embargo….

—Si no está muerto, entonces tendremos serios problemas con él. —Respondió un tanto pensativo y a la vez preocupado. — Aunque pensándolo bien no lo creo, puesto que dudo mucho que los Chousokabe hayan querido ser tan benevolentes con él en haberle perdonado la vida, eso si sobrevivió junto con Motochika en aquel naufragio, o si sobrevivió, pero Motochika murió, estoy casi seguro de que Kunichika lo ejecutó de ipso facto. —Respondió con una leve sonrisa, aliviando en cierto modo los nervios del comandante naval.

En seguida, ambos hombres siguieron recorriendo el pasillo del taller en donde definitivamente cosas terribles estaban construyéndose en ese enigmático lugar, algo muy común incluso desde antes de que Okimoto Motonari naciera. Y es que para muchos daimios, la tecnología militar que gozaba y que presumía soberbiamente el clan Motonari había logrado superar muchas veces a la de los Chousokabe; lo cual dio como paso inmediato a la creencia de que todo ese poder colosal provenía directamente de los dioses, especialmente de la tan venerada diosa Amaterasu*. Al entrar al salón principal, el comandante Murakami de inmediato enmudeció al ver semejante armamento que el general Masaharu estaba preparando para el día de la invasión hacia la provincia de Tosa: algo fuera de lo común incluso con todo tipo de arsenal que había visto de parte de su ex señor feudal.

—¿Qué es esto…?—Cuestionó el hombre sin salir de su asombro.

—Es parte de nuestras municiones, pero todavía aún falta nuestra carta triunfal.

—¿H… hay más?

—Sí, pero todavía no está concluido por desgracia, bueno, para eso hemos impuesto una jornada de 12 horas sin descanso, ya sabe, uno necesita sacrificar peones para poder realizar nuestros mayores triunfos, tal como Motonari-san dijo. —Respondió con cinismo antes de marcharse junto con el comandante naval.

Entre tanto, en la isla, Motonari y Chousokabe seguían a la espera del pequeño escuadrón de espionaje de Chuugoku. Ambos estaban desesperados y nerviosos, sobre todo Motonari, quien no paraba de dar vueltas en un mismo sitio como si fuese un león enjaulado; para esto ya eran como las dos de la tarde y aún no había indicio de ellos, lo que provocó más impaciencia en el pirata de cabello platino.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Dijo el ojiazul rompiendo aquel molesto silencio.

Sin embargo, Motonari pareció ignorarlo, cosa que irritó mucho al daimio de Tosa a tal grado que no pudo evitar levantarse y obligarlo a encararlo tras tomarlo de los hombros. Por su parte, el joven lo miró extrañado por este hecho, lo que terminó en una caída al suelo por parte del wakou Chousokabe sobre el desterrado daimio de Chuugoku.

—¡Ya basta, Motonari!—Dijo enojado el demonio de Onigashima.

El aludido arqueó una ceja ante la repentina acción de Chousokabe, quien se separó poco a poco de su compañero, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó ya que el castaño lo tomó del borde de su kimono para atraerlo y darle un beso en la boca al albino. El wakou no supo a qué venía aquel gesto, o más bien el sentimiento que Mori quería transmitirle, pero en parte sabía que eso era normal en esos momentos tan intrigantes para el destronado daimio de Chuugoku.

—Tengo miedo, Chousokabe… —Dijo el ojimiel con una expresión que denotaba inseguridad y al mismo tiempo demandaba cariño.

—¿A qué le temes? —Cuestionó un poco más calmado, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba ese rostro de porcelana.

—A la verdad… a que las cosas no sean como siempre he creído que son como me las enseñaron.

—¿Te refieres a que si en realidad tu madre y Kunichika tuvieron una hija…?

—No vuelvas a repetirlo por favor, la simple idea me repugna. —Respondió el menor incorporándose del suelo, ayudado por el albino.

—A mí también, aunque en caso de ser cierto, no tendremos otra alternativa que aceptar la realidad.

—No pensemos en eso y… y mejor hazme ah…

El joven de vestiduras verdes no terminó de decir su frase, puesto que Motochika empezó a dar lamidas a su labio inferior, quien volviéndose a poner encima de él, pero esta vez para continuar con el ritual de cortejo que Motonari había desatado. Como ya era su costumbre, Chousokabe comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amante, mientras que éste se dedicaba a tocar, o mejor dicho a apretar con vehemencia el enorme e hinchado miembro de su compañero por encima del pantalón.

—Ah… Mori…. me vuelves loco…—Dijo entre jadeos el pirata al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la parte del kimono a la altura de sus hombros, para luego dejar la marca de sus dientes entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Ah… no te detengas…. —Expresaba entre gemidos de placer, al mismo tiempo que intentaba con desesperación quitarle la ropa a Motochika, quien entre risas, le quitó de un jalón su hakama color mostaza dejando entrever el fundoshi* que llevaba.

—¿Listo? —Cuestionó el ojiazul relamiéndose ante la esbelta figura que tenía ante sus ojos, a la vez que le quitaba el fundoshi.

—Yo siempre estoy listo, ah… ah… —Dijo el oji miel viendo con lujuria como su compañero se quitaba la ropa, dejando entrever su musculoso abdomen y su prominente miembro, el cual juntó Motochika con el de Motonari para iniciar una delirante sesión de frot*.

—¿Te gusta, Mori?

—Mmm… dame m… m…. a….s…

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Chousokabe incrementó el ritmo de aquella fricción, logrando que ambos miembros eyacularan simultáneamente. En seguida, Motochika se encimó en Motonari para comenzar a succionar sus pezones con desesperación y hambre: sí, no cabía duda de que Mori Motonari lo convertía en una bestia en celo.

—M… Moto… Motochika date prisa… —Suplicó el castaño casi en un hilito de voz.

—Estás muy desesperado el día de hoy… —Respondió el albino tras despegar sus labios de los pezones del aludido, para luego colocar sus piernas sobre sus fornidos hombros, dejando a una perspectiva considerable aquella entrada que vibraba por ser atendida.

—Sí… estás muy impaciente…—Susurró afirmativamente el pirata de Shikoku con un dejo de éxtasis al notar como el ano de Motonari se estremecía de ansiedad, rogando por abrazar aquel órgano que también anhelaba entrar a ese sitio tan acogedor.

Sin embargo, quería algo más antes de llevar a cabo tan delirante acto, algo que le diera un toque mágico que aunque para Motonari fuera una cursilería, al final terminaría gustándole. Por lo que en vez de irse directo a las estocadas, optó por hacer algo que ni siquiera a él se le había ocurrido hacer: besar esa zona.

—¡Ah Chousokabe! ¡¿q… qué haces?! —Exclamó desconcertado al sentir la humedad y la aspereza de la lengua de su compañero sobre su entrada con ímpetu, aumentando las vibraciones en su esfínter anal.

No obstante, Chousokabe no le respondió, tan sólo emitió una risita mientras seguía rozando con la punta de su lengua el palpitante ano de Motonari, quien con cada lamida o estocadita arqueaba la espalda, creando una deleitante vista para el pirata al ver cómo aquella entrada vibraba cada vez más: segregando la saliva que había depositado en las orillas de aquel agujero de carne junto con una abundante fuente de mucosa rectal, la cual lamió con lujuria como si se tratara de miel. Por su parte, Mori seguía jadeando y gimiendo por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos: definitivamente, Motochika tenía todavía muchas novedades por ofrecerle.

—M…. Motochika…. Ya… basta… yo…. uah… ah…

—Lo sé… ya voy… a… aguanta un poco…. Ah…. ah….

A continuación, el pirata de Shikoku se incorporó a modo de quedar frente a Motonari, quien ante la leve dilatación de su ano, mantuvo separadas las piernas, dejando entrever también su pene erecto, provocándole una breve eyaculación a su amante ante tal suculenta vista; sin contar la mirada de deseo que había en esos ojos ambarinos. Esto volvió loco a Motochika…

—No puedo esperar más… —Dijo el wakou al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas de Motonari, para así darle una certera estocada.

—¡Ah! ¡hazlo! —Le contestó el castaño entre jadeos, ante las ansias que tenía de ser penetrado, a tal grado de posar tres dedos (el mayor, el índice y el pulgar), sobre su ano para expandirlo un poco más, provocando que éste comenzara a vibrar nuevamente.

Ante esta situación, Motochika alejó las falanges de su niño del sol y estirando un poco más al joven de sus ingles: se introdujo con poca delicadeza en las cálidas profundidades del cuerpo del daimio de Aki, quien de inmediato dejó salir un quejido de dolor y al mismo tiempo abrazó el pene de su compañero con su ano; como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar por ninguna circunstancia. Por su parte, Motochika sentía que estaba en el paraíso nuevamente, era algo indescriptible que sólo se limitaba a sentirlo y por ende, a disfrutarlo….

—M…. Motochika…. Ya… basta… yo…. uah… ah…

—Lo sé… ya voy… a… aguanta un poco…. Ah…. ah….

A continuación, el pirata de Shikoku lo tomó por la cintura para así tenerlo de frente, al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por Motonari, quien automáticamente comenzó a subir y a bajar sus caderas con la finalidad de hacer más profunda la penetración. Por su parte, Motochika seguía embistiendo al castaño, quien no paraba de deslizarse a modo de estrangular el pene de su compañero, enloqueciéndole a tal grado, que el peliblanco tuvo que acostarse para así impulsar hacia arriba a su compañero para profundizar sus estocadas.

—¡Ah… Motochika! —Gritó el castaño tras sentir como el pirata estaba acariciando su próstata con las estocadas que arremetía con el bálano en su interior con fuerza, lo cual provocó el orgasmo en ambos, dando punto final a la unión de cuerpos con un sello de la esencia de ambos: uno estalló en el interior de su cuerpo y el otro en medio de ambos vientres.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero satisfechos; Motonari yacía encima de su demonio peli plata, mientras que éste estaba tendido en el suelo respirando fuertemente por el cansancio que su libido le había dejado. Para esto era medio día, hora en que ambos todavía seguían esperando la llegada de los hombres de Motochika, quien sintió mucho sueño al dejarse arrullar por el armonioso sonido del mar, pero la voz de su niño del sol llamó su atención.

—Motochika….

—¿Qué ocurre Mori? —Preguntó el joven mientras acariciaba sus hebras castañas con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo crees que sea…?

—¿Qué cosa o quién? —Cuestionó sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—Me refiero a ella, a Tsuruhime…—Dijo tras unos minutos de mutismo, como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar ese nombre.

—¿A nuestra supuesta hermanita?

—¡No la llames así! —Exigió exaltándose con evidente molestia y un dejo de dolor al olvidarse de que Motochika aún estaba en su interior.

—¿Y qué tal si es así? —Respondió el pirata con aparente tranquilidad.

—¿Estás insinuando que tu padre tiene la razón? —Expresó con sorpresa y aún con un dejo de molestia.

—Mira enano, no es que le de la razón a Kunichika, pero piénsalo bien, realmente se notaba que hablaba en serio. —Respondió el albino acercándolo a la altura de su rostro, como si fuera a besarlo.

—Pues yo no le voy a creer, hasta tener pruebas. —Dijo tras alejarse del ojiazul con berrinche.

—Como quieras, pero te aseguro que si resulta ser cierto, te apuesto a que esa niña, ni siquiera ha de saber de nuestra existencia.

Ante esta idea el castaño silenció, puesto que aunque le molestara tenía que aceptar que Motochika tenía en cierto modo razón; no estaba seguro de que si realmente aquella niña Tsuruhime fuera su hermana menor o no, o que siquiera supiera de su existencia, no lo sabia y eso lo molestaba porque lo confundía en sobremanera.

—¿No crees que ya se tardaron tus hombres, Motochika? —Comentó el joven tras dejar de lado sus confusas cavilaciones.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del pirata, ya que éste se había quedado profundamente dormido sosteniendo sus cabellos marrones. Esto hizo que el daimio de Aki esbozara una sonrisa al verle tan tierno e indefenso ante la tentación de darle un cálido beso en los labios.

—Te amo… Chousokabe Motochika… —Susurró el joven tras despegar sus labios, para así recostarse sobre su fornido y torneado pecho, restándole importancia al hecho de tener en su interior el voluptuoso pene de su demonio del mar.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, una imagen apareció en una esquina de la casa: se trataba de su madre. Esto hizo que se levantara un poco de la sorpresa; a modo de no despertar al pirata, pero cuando volvió a parpadear, ella ya había desaparecido provocando lágrimas en sus ojos, puesto que aquella ilusión había manifestado un semblante de tristeza ante él, al mismo tiempo que había pronunciado unas palabras que a Motonari le habían provocado dolor en su corazón: perdón.

—M… madre…. ¿por qué? —Susurró el oji marrón, dejando salir un sollozo que despertó a Motochika con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre Mori?

—N…. nada… sólo no preguntes…. —Respondió el daimio de Aki, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el pecho de Chousokabe, mientras que éste lo abrazaba intrigado por la inesperada actitud del menor.

—Mori…. —Susurró el pirata mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor a modo de consolarlo en su desconocido dolor.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p>Debo admitir que uno de los motivos por los cuales me retracé bastante con esta historia fue el desarrollo de la trama para este capítulo. Realmente una de las cosas que más problemas me causaron, por no decir dolores de cabeza a la hora leer, releer, quitar, volver a poner y viceversa; incluso, el constante cambio de títulos para el capítulo. Otra de las cosas que quizás no pude poner fue la aparición de Tsuruhime en este capítulo, lo cual me molestó puesto que les había prometido su acto en escena en cuanto se mencionara de ella en la historia, pero lamentablemente el desarrollo del capítulo no lo permitió. Es por eso que he decidido alargar un poco la historia para así poder cubrir todos los huecos de la trama como las repentinas apariciones de la madre de Motonari, el porqué de la existencia de Tsuruhime, la invasión de Wachi, entre otras cosas.<p>

No prometo actualizar pronto, puesto que mi vida social prácticamente me lo impide entre semana, pero procuraré avanzar lo más pronto posible los fines de semana, vacaciones y días feriados. Nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa por el mega retrazo, no los culpo si ya perdieron el interés en la historia. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido un rato, sino pueden lanzarme tomatazos y bucharme.

¡Cuídense mucho!

**ChiKaon**


End file.
